There's Hole in the Sky
by KH2083
Summary: W wyniku wypadku, Grupa mutantów z Genoshy i Magneto trafiają do futurystycznego świata. W jaki sposób uda im się znaleźć drogę do domu jednocześnie zatrzymując kolejną inwazję na naszą planetę?
1. Chapter 1

**There's Hole in the Sky...**

Świat: Marvel

Czas akcji: Po Reloadzie

Główni bohaterowie: Magneto i Excalibur z Genoshy

**Rozdział 1: Porwanie **

Erik Lehnsher stał na tarasie zniszczonej rezydencji patrząc na rozciągający się dookoła posępny krajobraz: wzgórza czerwonego piasku powstałego ze spalonej ziemi oraz wyrastające z nich ruiny potężnych drapaczy chmur pozbawione swej dawnej świetności. Mężczyzna oglądał zdewastowane Hammer Bay, stolicę Genoshy, państwa kiedyś przez niego rządzonego, państwa które miało być ziemią obiecaną dla każdego mutanta. Kiedy kilka lat temu jako Magneto wymusił na ONZ oddanie mu władzy na wyspie, wierzył w upragnione spełnienie swego marzenia, wierzył że udało mu się zbudować sanktuarium w którym ludzie jemu podobni mogli znaleźć dom wolny od uprzedzeń i prześladowań. Początkowo wydawało się, że wszystko szło w dobrym kierunku. Do Genoshy przyjeżdżali osiedlać się mutanci z całego świata a państwo rosło w siłę, stając się obiektem zazdrości innych narodów. Niestety utopia, jak każdy ulotny sen, nie trwała zbyt długo. Pewnego dnia potężne maszyny bojowe nasłane przez szaloną Cassandrę Novę pojawiły się w Hammer Bay a także w innych metropoliach wyspy i urządziły masakrę mieszkańców. W ciągu kilku godzin z milionowej społeczności została jedynie garstka ludzi a piękne miasto rozleciało się jak domek z kart. Po raz kolejny marzenie mężczyzny umarło. Wiatr powiewał włosami Erika a w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. Magneto pogrążony w rozmyślaniach nie usłyszał kiedy znalazł się przy nim jego wieloletni przyjaciel i wróg zarazem - Charles Xavier, łysy mężczyzna poruszający się na wózku inwalidzkim.

- Znów tutaj jesteś, stary przyjacielu? - Profesor go zapytał.

- Oglądam dymiące szczątki mojego marzenia, Charles... - odparł Erik.

- Nie zapominaj o tym, że to co się tu stało jest dla mnie równie wielką porażką jak dla Ciebie. Zastanawiam się, czy gdyby nasze drogi nie rozeszły się wiele lat temu, bylibyśmy w stanie zapobiec tragedii tych wszystkich ludzi.

Magneto odwrócił się od przyjaciela i nie mówiąc ani słowa zacisnął dłonie na barierce balkonu. Xavier zauważył jak skrawki metalu porozrzucane po całym tarasie zaczęły lekko drgać wydając z siebie cichy, metaliczny odgłos.

- Twoje bezsensowne marzenie o naszej pokojowej koegzystencji ze zwykłymi ludźmi doprowadziło do tej tragedii. Gdybyśmy byli twardsi, gdybyśmy narzucili całemu światu naszą wolę, nasze dzieci, których popioły przesypuje wiatr wiejący znad oceanu, wciąż bawiły by się w zielonych ogrodach Hammer Bay. Gdybyśmy wiele lat temu zjednoczyli się, aby przeciwstawić się nietolerancji i nienawiści... - wyszeptał siwy mężczyzna. Xavier zauważył, że oczy Magnusa zaczęły świecić na niebiesko. Wiedział, że będzie musiał go uspokoić, aby nie stał się on zagrożeniem dla wszystkich tych którzy ocaleli na Genoshy.

- Erik, uspokój się. Wiesz, że Twoja droga nienawiści nigdy się nie sprawdziła. Może gdyby nie Twój atak na Cape Citadel tyle lat temu, ludzie nie baliby się nas dzisiaj tak bardzo.

Lensherr zacisnął pięści a wokół jego ciała pojawiła się niebieska poświata. Zachwiał się na nogach, czując się słabo oparł się o barierkę. Profesor sięgnął telepatycznie do jego umysłu, aby go wewnętrznie uciszyć.

- Musimy pozostawić za sobą całą naszą przeszłość. Będziemy razem budować przyszłość Genoshy. Stworzymy dla ocalałych nadzieję na nowe, lepsze życie. Musimy odbudować państwo dla nich i dla tych którzy odeszli.

Poświata wokół Lehsherra zbladła a jego oczy przybrały normalny ludzki wygląd. Mężczyzna wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego. Xavier był zaniepokojony jego stanem ale tego nie okazywał.

- Erik, te ataki powtarzają się od dłuższego czasu. Nie powinieneś zostać zbadany? Może Henry McCoy powinien zobaczyć...?

- Mam wracać do Ameryki? Po tym co zrobił ten wariat podszywający się pode mnie? Tam każdy tylko czeka aby posadzić mnie na krześle elektrycznym! Z twoimi X-Men na czele!

- Miałem na myśli raczej tego McCoya, który mieszka z nami... - wyjaśnił mu Xavier.

- Ufasz mu Charles? Nie sądziłem... - Eric był zdziwiony odpowiedzią przyjaciela.

- Oczywiście, że mu nie ufam. Ale musimy przyjąć każdą pomoc, która jest nam oferowana.

Na taras weszła kobieta o czarnych włosach i opasce na jednym oku. Była ubrana w skórzany strój a jej ręce przypominały zielone macki.

- Nie chciałam przerywać męskich rozmów Charles, ale mamy problem na dole. Dzieciaki się buntują. Racje żywnościowe się kończą i sytuacja staje się coraz bardziej napięta.

- Dziękuje Callisto. Porozmawiam z nimi. – odparł Xavier. Skierował swój wózek w stronę zjazdu z tarasu. Odwrócił się do Magneto.

- Erik, czy do nas dołączysz?

- Nie... teraz wolę własne towarzystwo. Wysłuchają Ciebie, niektórzy z nich nadal nie mogą znieść widoku mojej osoby.

Profesor wraz z Callisto opuścili taras.

- Wypracowałeś sobie taką reputację drogi przyjacielu. – pomyślał łysy mężczyzna. Magnus po raz kolejny poczuł się gorzej. Mocniej ścisnął barierkę o którą był oparty. Jego ciało otoczyła błękitna poświata, dużo bardziej intensywna niż poprzednim razem.

Profesor i towarzysząca mu Callisto pokazali się na rynku przed zniszczoną rezydencją. Plac ten był niewielki, wyłożony popękanym chodnikiem. Nieopodal stała wyschnięta fontanna a gdzieniegdzie poustawiany były drewniane skrzynie. Zgromadzili się tutaj wszyscy mutanci, którzy ocaleli z masakry na wyspie. Na jednej ze skrzyń siedziała czarnowłosa, ubrana na czarno dziewczyna w glanach o pseudonimie Wicked. Tuż obok niej stał chłopak o jasnych włosach na którego, ze względu na jego zdolności zmiany kształtu, mówiono Freakshow. Blisko wejścia do budynku stał łysy murzyn – Shola Inkosi a na zniszczonej fontannie siedziała młoda, czarnoskóra mutantka, która całkiem niedawno dołączyła do grupy Xaviera a przedstawiała się jako Hub. Do profesora podeszła Karima Shepandar, kobieta będąca połączeniem człowieka z najnowocześniejszą technologią – Omega Sentinel.

- Profesorze, morale naszych podopiecznych spadło już bardzo nisko. Musimy jak najszybciej rozwiązać problem żywności. - zaczęła rozmowę.

- Proszę nas zrozumieć, jesteśmy głodni, śpimy w niesamowicie złych warunkach. Jesteśmy zmęczeni takim życiem. – odezwał się Shola.

- McCoy mówił, że wie w jaki sposób dotrzeć do jakiegoś magazynu z jedzeniem. Hub, czy sprawdziłaś lokację o której wspominał? – Xavier zwrócił się do murzynki.

- Chciałabym. Ale tej włochatej małpy nie było tutaj od dwóch dni. A nam nie zdradził szczegółów położenia tego magazynu. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna.

- Olał nas i przeniósł się w jakieś wygodne miejsce. – dodała.

- Albo coś go zabiło po drodze. – dokończyła Wicked.

- Prawdę mówiąc, chcieliśmy porozmawiać o czymś innym, profesorze... nie wiemy czy damy radę dalej żyć w tym miejscu a pan przecież... – Freakshow próbował zmienić temat.

- Powiem prosto z mostu! Głodujemy tutaj i powoli umieramy a na drugim końcu świata, dzieciaki nam podobne w pana szkole żyją sobie w luksusie i bezpieczeństwie! Może najwyższa pora, aby zawołał by pan tu swoich X-Men aby nas stąd zabrali? - czarnowłosa dziewczyna oznajmiła nerwowo.

-Wicked... Powinnaś zrozumieć że odbudowanie waszej ojczyzny jest ważniejsze! Powinno Ci zależeć na tym, aby odbudować własny dom... - odparł Charles.

- Mój dom? Tu nie ma już mojego domu. Moi rodzice, moi znajomi nie żyją! – dziewczyna odparła ze łzami w oczach.

- Nic już nas tutaj nie trzyma, profesorze – powiedział blondyn.

- Oczywiście. Macie możliwość wyboru. Są jednak inne powody dla których...

- Charles, pragniesz odbudować Genoshę dla niego a nie dla tych dzieciaków, prawda? – do rozmowy włączyła się Callisto.

- Callisto, nie spodziewałem się po tobie takiej reakcji...

- To także powód dla którego X-Men nie przylecą po nas, profesor nie chce by dowiedzieli się, że on jest razem z nim. – Hub powiedziała cicho do swych przyjaciół.

Tymczasem Magneto zaczął gromadzić wokół siebie coraz więcej energii. Było jej już tak dużo, że wytworzyła wokół mężczyzny intensywnie świecącą na niebiesko poświatę. Twarz Erika była spocona, widać było po nim, że nie kontrolował tego co się z nim działo. Metalowe przedmioty zostały uniesione przez niewidzialną siłę i wirowały wokół mutanta, było ich coraz więcej i więcej. W pewnym momencie mężczyzna wyglądając jak w transie wyskoczył przez barierkę. Powoli opadał na plac gdzie zgromadzili się pozostali, krążyło wokół niego coraz więcej metalowego złomu.

- Wicked, popatrz! – Freakshow wskazał na Magnusa.

- Magneto!

- Erik! Co ty wyprawiasz! - krzyknął Xavier.

Kawał metalowej rury leciał w stronę Hub z ogromną prędkością. Dziewczyna instynktownie teleportowała się w inne miejsce a metal wbił się w zniszczoną fontannę. Wielka blacha spadała na Wicked. Freakshow błyskawicznie morfował w czteroręką bestię i używając nadludzkiej siły i prędkości uratował dziewczynę od straszliwej śmierci.

- Erik! Uspokój się! – Xavier próbował przemówić przyjacielowi do rozsądku. Użył swej telepatii, aby wejść do jego umysłu i uspokoić go od środka. Na próżno.

- Charles! Spróbuj go uśpić! – krzyczała Callisto.

- Już próbowałem! Nie jestem w stanie wejść do jego głowy! Jest w jakimś transie, pewnie nawet nie wie co się z nim dzieje!

Kawał metalowej kratownicy skierował się w stronę profesora. Callisto złapała mężczyznę mackami, zrzuciła go z wózka i przewróciła się razem z nim na ziemię. Konstrukcja uderzyła w wózek Xaviera.

- Spróbuję go uspokoić – odparła Karima unosząc się w powietrze

- Nie! – Charles chciał ją powstrzymać przeczuwając coś złego. Wyładowania energetyczne pochodzące z Magneto uderzyły w dziewczynę, paląc jej elektroniczne systemy. Nieprzytomna kobieta upadła na ziemię. Shola używając swej telekinezy starał się ochraniać pozostałych przed latającymi wszędzie metalowymi szczątkami. Eric stanął na chodniku. Jego energia zaczęła się kumulować aż doprowadziła do pojawienia się dziury w czasoprzestrzeni, prawdziwej wormhole. Mutant został w nią wciągnięty, podobnie jak leżąca blisko niego Karima. Dziura zaczęła się rozszerzać, wciągając kolejno Wicked, Freakshowa, Sholę i Hub. Profesor patrzył na wszystko z przerażeniem. Callisto pobiegła w stronę dziury.

- Co ty robisz? - spytał przerażony Xavier.

- Nie mogę przecież zostawić dzieciaków z tym psycholem. Nie bój się Charles, sprowadzę ich wszystkich z powrotem – Callisto wskoczyła w czasoprzestrzenny korytarz.

- Callisto...

Po zniknięciu kobiety, dziura się zamknęła a pozostałe w powietrzu metalowe strzępy upadły na ziemię z wielkim hukiem. Xavier został sam. Ciężko mu było uwierzyć w to czego przed chwilą był świadkiem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2: Down the Rabbit Hole**

Wyładowania elektryczne w zjonizowanym powietrzu rozświetlały raz po raz czarne i pokryte ciężkimi chmurami nocne niebo otaczające ogromną, futurystyczną metropolię. Niezwykle wysokie budowle wznosiły się strzeliście z pogrążonej w ciemności przestrzeni, która zapewne setki metrów niżej kryła ich fundamenty. Ich liczne światła zastępowały gwiazdy, które z tamtego miejsca już dawno przestały być widoczne. Miasto tętniło życiem. Pomiędzy niektórymi budynkami zbudowane były pomosty po których pędziły nowoczesne pociągi a gdzieniegdzie migały punkciki przelatujących powietrznych statków. Na tle całego miasta górowała ogromna budowla, przy której nawet drapacze chmur wydawały się niewielkie niczym pudełka zapałek. Była ona jeszcze czarniejsza niż otaczające ją niebo i pomimo, że nie paliło się na niej żadne światło spowita była w delikatnej fioletowej poświacie. Na jednej z położonych poniżej wież mieszkalnych znajdowały się ogromne tarasy porośnięte doskonale zadbanymi ogrodami. Drzewa na ich terenie smagane były wiatrem a zrywane z nich liście przesuwały się po kamiennych chodnikach przecinających ogrody. W pewnym momencie przestrzeń wokół jednego z tarasów zawirowała, pojawił się niebieski blask i wkrótce otworzył się korytarz podprzestrzenny, identyczny z tym jaki pochłonął Magneto i jego podopiecznych. Mężczyzna wyłonił się ze świecącej dziury wciąż emanując energią. Po chwili korytarz opuścili jego towarzysze. Erik uniósł się kilka metrów wyżej, ciągnąc za sobą nieprzytomną Karimę. Jego moc się wypaliła, mutant stracił przytomność i spadł na jeden z położonych powyżej tarasów a dziewczyna uderzyła w twardy kamień obok niego. Była wciąż sparaliżowana w wyniku uszkodzenia podzespołów jej mechanicznego ciała a zbyt długie przebywanie blisko Magneto sprawiło, że jej systemy diagnostyczne nie mogły poradzić sobie z tak dużymi uszkodzeniami. Pozostała część grupy wylądowała na tarasie znajdującym się dwa piętra poniżej. Po wyrzuceniu ostatniego członka grupy wyrwa w czasoprzestrzeni sama się zasklepiła. Hub instynktownie teleportowała się, lądując na miękkiej trawie nieopodal dużego drzewa a Freakshow zamienił się w dużą, pomarańczową bestię i złapał Wicked próbując zamortyzować jej upadek. Czarnowłosa zdawała się nie mieć kontaktu z rzeczywistością, zupełnie tak jakby coś wyłączyło jej umysł. Callisto, wyrzucona z tunelu z ogromną siłą, w ostatniej chwili chwyciła się mackami drzewa na skraju tarasu co uratowało ją przed upadkiem, podczas gdy kamienie i kawałki trawy, które uderzyła powędrowały wiele setek pięter niżej. Shola wytworzył telekinetyczne uderzenie rozkruszające skałę stojącą na drodze jego upadku, dzięki czemu udało mu się wylądować dość miękko. Hałas spowodowany przez drużynę obudził mieszkańców wieży. Wicked kucnęła na ziemi, schowała głowę w dłonie. Stojący przy niej chłopak zmienił postać z powrotem na ludzką, zauważając że dziewczyna była strasznie blada a jej ciałem wstrząsały drgawki. Dotknął jej ramienia. Okazało się, że było lodowato zimne.

- Co z tobą? - zapytał.

- Nie ma ich! - krzyczała czarnowłosa dziewczyna.

- Kogo?

- Nie ma ich!

Blondyn odwrócił twarz dziewczyny w kierunku swojej. W jej oczach widać było ogromny strach.

- Kogo nie ma? Co Ci się stało? - pytał. Wicked zaczęła przeraźliwie krzyczeć. Chłopak chciał ją uspokoić, ale nie potrafił. Trzymał ją mocno, aby mu się nie wyrwała i nie zrobiła sobie krzywdy. Callisto rozejrzała się dookoła.

- Gdzie my do cholery jesteśmy?

Zauważyła oszołomioną Hub, podnoszącego się z ziemi Sholę, dalej Freakshowa i Wicked. Nie wiedziała gdzie byli pozostali.

- Magneto? – zapytał Shola podchodząc do kobiety.

- Nie wiem, może nie przeżył przejścia przez ten wir. Nie ma też Karimy.

Hub nie mówiąc ani słowa pokazała na taras powyżej gdzie migotało niebieskie światło.

- Magneto.

- Widzę Hub, na razie musimy się pozbierać i dowiedzieć co tam się dzieje. - powiedziała Callisto.

Szklane drzwi prowadzące na taras otworzyły się i ukazało się w nich kilka osób - czarnowłosy mężczyzna uzbrojony w dziwnie wyglądający karabin, za nim białowłosa kobieta o niebieskich oczach i spiczastych uszach a obok niej bardzo podobna do niej mała dziewczynka. Callisto uniosła głowę w niebo zauważając czerwone światła, coś się zbliżało i mogły to być tylko kłopoty. Wkrótce z mroku nocy wyłoniły się pojazdy przypominające latające motocykle. Siedzieli na nich jacyś mężczyźni ubrani w szare stroje wojskowe ozdobione niebieskimi liniami biegnącymi od kołnierzyka do skórzanego pasa. Jeden z nich wyjął jakiś rodzaj broni.

- To pewnie rebelianci! – krzyknął człowiek stojący w drzwiach do ogrodu.

- W takim razie muszą zginąć na miejscu. – odpowiedział jeden z mężczyzn, całkiem łysy. Callisto domyśliła się, że nie było żadnych szans na przemówienie im do rozsądku.

- Musimy działać. – odparła.

- Mam ich zaatakować ? – zapytał Shola.

- Nie, nie wiemy z czym mamy do czynienia. Poza tym jesteśmy bardzo osłabieni.

Kobieta podeszła do Hub. Położyła macki jej na ramionach.

- Posłuchaj, musisz nas stąd wszystkich teleportować. Tam. - Wskazała na czeluść ziejącą poza ogrodzeniem tarasu.

- Ale nie wiem jak wysoko jesteśmy! Mogę skończyć w skale albo w jakimś budynku! Wtedy wszyscy zginiemy ! - dziewczyna była przerażona, nie mogła opanować emocji.

- Będziemy przenosić się krokami. W końcu zobaczysz grunt a jak to się stanie, bezpiecznie nas posadzisz.

- Ale co się stanie, gdy nie zdążę? Roztrzaskamy się! - Hub była w panice. Callisto zdenerwowała się.

- Posłuchaj! Jesteś teraz naszą jedyną nadzieją. Jeśli nas przeniesiesz, być może umrzemy. Jeśli tu zostaniemy, umrzemy na pewno! Musisz zaryzykować!

Hub zgodziła się. Shola przyprowadził Freakshowa i Wicked blisko niej. Czarnowłosa nadal nie mogła otrząsnąć się z szoku. Mężczyźni na dziwnych skuterach byli coraz bliżej, okrążali grupkę mutantów. Pojawił się ponad nimi dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna o długich białych włosach, niebieskich oczach i spiczastych uszach w identycznym jak oni stroju. Jego peleryna powiewała na wietrze a on sam lewitował obok swoich podwładnych. Murzynka wskazała ręką na balkon powyżej.

- A co z nimi? Co z Magneto?

- Wrócimy po nich. Odnajdziemy ich i uratujemy jeśli jeszcze będą żywi. – odparła Callisto sama nie wierząc w to co mówiła. Hub użyła swych zdolności i teleportowała drużynę poza zasięg przeciwników. Zdziwieni żołnierze posadzili swoje maszyny na tarasie a wkrótce pojawił się przy nich długowłosy dowódca. Właściciel mieszkania był wyraźnie zdenerwowany widząc go na swojej posesji.

- To zaszczyt, że nas odwiedziłeś, nie spodziewaliśmy się że zostaniemy uratowani...

Żołnierz uciszył go jednym ruchem ręki.

- Jest pan pewien, że to byli rebelianci? Wyraźnie dysponowali mocą... - zapytał długowłosy.

- Zjawili się tutaj znikąd generale!

- Generale! Dwóch jest tutaj, są nieprzytomni! - krzyczał jeden z wojskowych pilnujący Magneto. Dowódca uśmiechnął się, wzleciał dwa piętra wyżej i opadł na tarasie, gdzie leżeli Eric i Karima. Jeden z umundurowanych ludzi badał ich jakimś rodzajem skanera.

- Interesujące... ten starszy mężczyzna emanuje bardzo dziwną energią. Może być niebezpieczny. Natomiast jego towarzyszka... jest połączeniem człowieka z maszyną! Skąd mogłaby pochodzić tego typu technologia?

- Zabierzcie ją do Centrum Nauki a tego mężczyznę do naszych kwater gościnnych – oznajmił białowłosy i oddalił się lecąc na spotkanie nocnemu niebu.

- Tak jest Generale Kanzar! – odparli naraz wojownicy.

Po kilku próbnych skokach Hub udało się teleportować całą drużynę na najniższy poziom miasta, najdalej jak była w stanie. Panowała tam jeszcze większa ciemność ze względu ogromne wieżowce, wznoszące się ponad nim, zasłaniające całe światło zarówno w dzień jak i w nocy. Mieściło się tam opuszczone miasto. Jego budynki w normalnych okolicznościach wydawałyby się bardzo wysokie, lecz w tamtym miejscu nikły przytłoczone ogromem swoich nowocześniejszych odpowiedników. Były zniszczone, w wielu oknach nie było szyb a ich mury zdobiło graffiti w różnych językach. Jak okiem sięgnąć nigdzie nie było sztucznych świateł, prawdopodobnie elektryczność już dawno przestała być tam doprowadzana. Gdzieniegdzie stały palące się beczki zdradzające obecność miejscowej ludności, po ulicach rdzewiały wraki samochodów a wszędzie walało się pełno śmieci i złomu. W promieniu kilku najbliższych przecznic nie widać było żadnej żywej istoty ludzkiej. Drużyna była zbyt zdezorientowana, aby oglądać to posępne miejsce w jakim się znalazła. Hub zaraz po zakończeniu teleportacji zemdlała i tylko dzięki refleksowi Sholi nie upadła na ulicę. Wicked odeszła na kilka kroków, zwymiotowała, po czym także straciła przytomność. Callisto spojrzała na dwóch chłopaków.

- One mogą potrzebować pomocy medycznej. Rozglądnę się tutaj. Zostańcie!

- Może lepiej, aby ktoś z nas poszedł? – zapytał murzyn.

- Nie. Wy jesteście ode mnie dużo potężniejsi. Jeśli będą jakieś kłopoty obronicie dziewczyny. Poza tym ja jestem przyzwyczajona do takich terenów - uśmiechnęła się. Wyjęła zza pasa nóż i oddaliła się znikając w ciemności. Freakshow i Shola ułożyli swoje koleżanki tak, żeby było im wygodnie a sami usiedli jak najbliżej nich.

- Słuchaj. Z Wicked jest coś nie tak... coś bardzo nie tak – oznajmił blondyn.

- Widocznie bardzo źle znosi teleportację. Dojdzie do siebie za jakiś czas.

- Nie, to coś innego. Przedtem krzyczała jakby ją ktoś odzierał ze skóry... Gdzie my się do cholery znaleźliśmy? – blondyn zakrył twarz dłońmi.

- Nie wiemy nawet czy to wszystko jest prawdziwe... może to czyjaś sztuczka? A poza tym jest tutaj Magneto. On nie straci już ani jednego mutanta. Jeśli będzie trzeba, zburzy to miasto, aby nas odnaleźć i uratować. - odparł czarny.

- Tylko, że on może być już martwy – zakończył Freakshow. Wstał i odszedł na odległość kilku kroków. Sytuacja zdawała się go przerastać. Murzyn podszedł do niego, nie spuszczając wzroku z nieprzytomnych dziewczyn.

- Posłuchaj, jak masz na imię? - zapytał.

- Przecież wiesz.

- Nie chodzi o to imię. Jakie masz prawdziwe imię?

- W Genoshy używaliśmy swoich imion, pseudonimów.

- I nie masz innego?

- Mam... Micheal...

- To dobrze, Głupio się czułem nazywając cię Freakshow – łysy murzyn poklepał kolegę po ramieniu.

Callisto szła główną ulicą mijając stojące gdzieniegdzie wraki samochodów. Po ich stanie mogła ocenić, że nie były używane ze 40 lat. Spojrzała na budynek wznoszący się naprzeciwko skrzyżowania na którym się zatrzymała. Duże drzwi z wybitą szybą świadczyły, że był on kiedyś centrum handlowym. Kobieta dzięki zaostrzonym zmysłom zdała sobie sprawę, że zniszczone i wypalone neony uformowane były na kształt liter języka japońskiego.

- Jesteśmy w jakiejś dużej metropolii w Japonii – pomyślała.

- Albo przynajmniej w jej odpowiedniku w tym świecie. - dodała.

W pobliżu wejścia do supermarketu stało więcej beczek a w niektórych z nich palił się ogień. Mutantka pomyślała, że mogły one być oznaką obecności ludzi wewnątrz budynku. Ostrożnie przekroczyła drzwi i trzymając się ściany powoli weszła w głąb budowli. Wnętrze było całkowicie splądrowane, wszystkie produkty jakie się tutaj kiedyś znajdowały już dawno zostały sprzedane lub rozkradzione. Kobieta stanęła na korytarzu łączącym wejścia do różnych sklepów i spojrzała w kierunku sufitu, aby sprawdzić czy ktoś nie czaił się na wyższych piętrach budowli. Coś się poruszyło. Callisto gwałtownie odwróciła się w stronę z której dochodziły dziwne odgłosy. W przeciwległej części sklepu ukrytych było kilka osób, trzech mężczyzn i jedna kobieta. Mężczyźni mieli na sobie zielono-szare ubrania wyglądające na zniszczone mundury, jeden z nich miał brodę, dwóch gładko ogolone twarze i krótkie włosy. Kobieta odziana była w zieloną pelerynę, miała długie, kręcone, brązowe włosy. Mężczyźni trzymali karabiny a ona uzbrojona była w broń przypominającą włócznię.

- Kto to jest? – spytał brodaty.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Nigdy jej nie widziałam – odparła kobieta.

- Popatrz na te jej macki, coś okropnego.

- Pewnie kolejna ofiara Instytutu Nauki, wyrzucili ją gdy im się nie udała.

- Nie... to raczej niemożliwe. One są przestraszone. Chowają się, uciekają, jak ścigane zwierzęta. Ta tutaj nie jest ofiarą... jest raczej łowcą.

- Tak, w sposób w jaki się porusza, w jaki bada teren . Jakby kogoś szukała...

- Jakby na kogoś polowała. – podsumowała kobieta.

- Może kolejny podstęp tych z góry. Żeby nas znaleźć i dostać Natalie.

- Przygotujcie broń, ujawniamy się – brązowowłosa dała znak reszcie grupy.

Callisto wyczuła poruszanie się ludzi. Usłyszała ich cichą rozmowę, dochodzący z oddali szczęk broni pomieszany z szybszym biciem serca i oddechem. Wiedziała że nie mogła ryzykować, ci ludzie byli jej jedyną szansą i musiała spróbować z nimi porozmawiać, ale dopiero po ich rozbrojeniu. Mutantka gwałtownie uskoczyła za biegnące wzdłuż pomieszczenia regały na których kiedyś stały różnorodne produkty.

- Zdradziła się! – krzyknęła kobieta. Jej towarzysze ustawili się w szeregu i otworzyli ogień. Kule posiekały regały, niszcząc doszczętnie pozostałe na nich półki. Po krótkiej chwili trzech żołnierzy próbowało sprawdzić co się stało z ich celem. Przywódczyni grupy zatrzymała dwóch z nim, brodacza i blondyna.

- Pójdzie tylko jeden. Nie ma potrzeby ryzykować. Aaron.

- Oczywiście – odparł mężczyzna. Ostrożnie poszedł za regał. Cieszył się widząc go przedziurawionego kulami, lecz bardzo się zdziwił nie zauważając zwłok Callisto. W tym samym momencie mutantka wyskoczyła z pobliskiego sklepu. Była niezwykle szybka, dużo szybsza niż żołnierz był sobie w stanie wyobrazić. Kopnęła go w brzuch i odebrała mu broń rzucając ją daleko za siebie a potem uderzyła go mocno, pozbawiając przytomności. Brodacz wycelował w nią swą broń, chciał nacisnąć na spust. Callisto szybko wyjęła nóż ze skrytki w nogawce i rzuciła nim z całych sił. Nóż przeleciał blisko głowy brodatego powodując jego dezorientację. Mutantka szybko wbiegła po nieczynnych schodach ruchomych na kolejne piętro. Drugi mężczyzna próbował w nią wycelować lecz była dla niego zbyt szybka. Puszczona przez niego seria uderzyła w stopnie i balustradę na drugim piętrze. Dwóch wojowników wbiegło po schodach uważnie wypatrując Callisto, lecz nigdzie jej nie było. Mężczyźni byli przestraszeni, niepewni następnego kroku, byli spoceni, nierówno oddychali. W tej samej chwili Callisto wyłoniła się zza dużej plastikowej figury przedstawiającej jakiegoś lisa, bohatera japońskiej gry komputerowej dla dzieci. Miała rozpostarte macki a w każdej z nich trzymała jeden ze swoich noży. Rzuciła nimi w stronę atakujących a ci natychmiast padli na ziemię. Ostrza przeleciały nad ich głowami. Callisto specjalnie rzuciła noże tak, aby ich spowolnić, ale nie zranić. Kobieta dowodząca oddziałem zdawała się to zauważać, ponieważ wędrując na górę po schodach zatrzymała się na chwilę. Oglądała całe zajście zastanawiając się nad czymś. Jednooka wbiegła do otwartych drzwi, wyraźnie chciała aby goniący ją zrobili dokładnie to samo. Jeden z nich pobiegł za nią i znalazł się w ogromnej sali z rzędami krzeseł i zdartym, ogromnym ekranem, zgadywał, że kiedyś musiało tam być kino. Wewnątrz było jeszcze ciemniej niż w innych częściach budynku. Blondyn nie widział niczego dookoła siebie, nerwowo ściskał swój karabin. Callisto czuła się w takich warunkach doskonale, całe swoje dorosłe życie spędziła w kanałach. Wyłoniła się za plecami chłopaka i szeroko się uśmiechnęła. Oplotła go swymi mackami a następnie mocno kopnęła. Brodaty słysząc krzyk kolegi wbiegł do sali kinowej i natychmiast zobaczył nieprzytomnego blondyna. Zaczął strzelać z karabinu na oślep, pocił się i dyszał.

- Gdzie jesteś kurwo! Pokaż się!

Skończyła mu się amunicja. Rzucił karabin wyjmując nóż. Callisto postanowiła z nim porozmawiać.

- Posłuchaj. Nie chcę kłopotów. Chcę tylko pomocy.

- Pomocy? W takim razie co robisz tu na dole?

- Nie jestem stąd. Nic nie wiem o tym miejscu. Potrzebuję pomocy dla moich towarzyszy. Są ranni.

- Już ja ci kurwo pomogę. Aż ci flaki wyjdą ma wierzch! – krzyknął brodacz i pchnął nożem. Mutantka złapała go mackami.

- Chciałam po prostu porozmawiać – oznajmiła patrząc mu w oczy. Uderzyła nim z całych sił o ścianę, tak mocno, że mężczyzna bezwładnie osunął się na podłogę. Callisto wyszła na korytarz. Stała tutaj długowłosa kobieta, jej ostatni przeciwnik.

- Mam nadzieję, że chociaż z tobą będę mogła porozmawiać.

- Pokonałaś moich ludzi. Nie mogę ryzykować. – oznajmiła nieznajoma. Zrzuciła pelerynę. Miała na sobie brązowy strój ciasno przylegający do zgrabnego i wysportowanego ciała. Zaatakowała włócznią. Callisto ledwo uskoczyła, nie spodziewała się, że jej przeciwniczka będzie taka szybka. Uderzyła o krawędź ściany a jej oponentka natychmiast to wykorzystała. Ponownie rzuciła włócznią, lecz tym razem Callisto kucnęła. Broń uderzyła w cegły. Mutantka wykorzystując chwilę przewagi mocno kopnęła swojego wroga. Dziewczyna upadła na plecy.

- Nie wiem jak się tu znalazłam! Nie wiem co się tutaj dzieje! Chcę tylko pomocy dla moich przyjaciół!

- Tacy jak ty nie mają przyjaciół! Pewnie wprowadzisz mnie w zasadzkę! – odparła długowłosa i przewróciła Callisto na kolana. Sama szybko wstała i ponownie uderzyła kobietę włócznią, a następnie drugi raz i kolejny. Krople krwi mutantki spadły na podłogę. Jednooka zdenerwowała się, chwyciła mackami ręce dziewczyny unieruchamiając je. Uderzyła nią o ścianę.

- Gdybym była tym za kogo mnie uważasz już byś nie żyła. Ty i twoi ludzie. Widziałaś jak walczę! Te wszystkie noże leżą tu porozrzucane a mogły być w waszych sercach.

- Może i ci uwierzę... – wyszeptała kobieta. Callisto wyrwała jej z rąk włócznię.

- Nazywam się Rose. Rose Gardner. - oznajmiła nieznajoma.

- Jestem Callisto. – powiedziała mutantka. Ale nie daruję ci tego. – Wskazała na nos. Uderzyła kobietę tak mocno, że aż przewróciła ją na brzuch. Wyrzuciła jej broń daleko za siebie i kucnęła blisko dziewczyny. Rose próbowała się podnieść trzymając się za obolałą twarz. Po jej wardze płynęła krew a szczęka bardzo ją bolała. Jednooka uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Teraz sobie porozmawiamy. – oznajmiła pomagając młodej kobiecie się podnieść.

Erik Lehnsherr odzyskał przytomność. Bardzo powoli otworzył oczy, rozglądnął się dookoła siebie. Był w niewielkim, okrągłym pomieszczeniu w którym oprócz białego lóżka, na którym leżał oraz małego stolika nie było żadnych mebli, nie widać było okien ani drzwi. Nad głową mężczyzny u sufitu unosiła się kula białego światła będąca lampą. Magnus usiadł na łóżku, zacisnął pięści. Próbował użyć swoich zdolności na ścianach pomieszczenia, aby wydostać się na zewnątrz. Na próżno, ponieważ coś blokowało jego moce a może był po prostu zbyt osłabiony wytworzeniem wormhole i wycieczką przez nią do tego miejsca. Jakim cudem wytworzył dziurę? Nigdy nie posiadał tego rodzaju zdolności. Panowanie nad czasoprzestrzenią wymagało czegoś o wiele większego niż zwykłej kontroli pola elektromagnetycznego. A może to nie on był jego twórcą? Może ktoś wykorzystał zjawisko, aby wysłać go do innej rzeczywistości i na zawsze usunąć z Ziemi? Erik przestał zastanawiać się nad takimi sprawami. Pomyślał, że jego najważniejszym zadaniem jest wydostać się z tamtego miejsca i dowiedzieć się co się stało z pozostałymi mutantami i jeśli to tylko możliwe ochronić ich i doprowadzić bezpiecznie do domu. Mężczyzna wstał, zaczął przechadzać się po pomieszczeniu próbując wybadać jego słabe punkty. W tym samym momencie w ścianie pojawiły się owalne drzwi. Magnus przygotował się. Do pokoju weszła młoda dziewczyna. Miała białe włosy, bladą cerę i spiczaste uszy, trzymała coś w rękach.

- Świeże ubranie dla pana. – oznajmiła.

- Kim jesteś? Co to za miejsce? – zapytał Magneto.

- To pałac Lorda Kanzara. Jestem jedną z jego służek.

- Czy mogę wyjść na zewnątrz?

- Nie. Bezpośrednie polecenie Lorda Kanzara.

- W takim razie jestem więźniem? – oczy Magnusa zaświeciły na niebiesko.

- Nie, jest pan gościem Lorda Kanzara. Lord spotka się z panem kiedy tylko będzie gotowy.

Dziewczyna opuściła pomieszczenie pozostawiając Erika samego. Mężczyzna obejrzał leżące na łóżku ubranie - szare, podobne do stroju jaki nosił Generał Kanzar. Musiał postępować tak jak kazali mu ludzie u których był gościem, przynajmniej do momentu kiedy wybada ich wszystkie słabe i mocne strony. Oni mogli być jedyną nadzieją na znalezienie młodych mutantów w tym zupełnie obcym dla nich świecie.

Callisto wraz z kobietą z którą przed paroma minutami wygrała pojedynek, zbliżała się do swoich młodszych towarzyszy. Z oddali zauważyła, że Hub odzyskała już przytomność i siedziała na szczycie rumowiska dużych kawałków betonu. Shola stał nieopodal a Mike czuwał przy wciąż nieprzytomnej Wicked.

- To Rose... jedna z miejscowych... zgodziła się nam pomóc.

Łysy murzyn szybko podbiegł do kobiet.

- Co to za miejsce? Gdzie jesteśmy? – pytał.

- Spokojnie. Najpierw najważniejsze. – uspokoiła go Callisto. Rose spokojnie zbliżyła się do leżącej Wicked. Kucnęła blisko niej, uniosła delikatnie jej głowę. Słuchała jej oddechu, badała dotykiem miejsca w których można było wyczuć puls a po chwili ułożyła ją z powrotem na chodniku.

- Wygląda na skrajnie wyczerpaną. Nic więcej nie mogę poradzić. Gdybym miała dostęp do sprzętu...

- W tym miejscu? – Callisto zdziwiła się.

- W stacji metra, gdzie mieszkamy są generatory prądu. Mamy tam niewielki szpital, poza tym udało nam się ukraść urządzenia Najwyższych... – Rose opuściła głowę.

- Nie ma już między nami uzdrowicieli – mówiąc to bardzo posmutniała.

- Przyjmę każdą pomoc jaką tylko możesz zaoferować – powiedziała Callisto.

- Nie jestem stąd i zupełnie nie wiem w jakim kierunku mam iść. – dodała.

- Co to znaczy, że nie jesteś stąd? Jesteś z Królestwa Ameryki Północnej? Z Wielkiego Imperium Egiptu? – pytała Rose.

- A może z... Ocean City? - dodała.

- Nic nie mówią mi te nazwy... wiem, że może trudno będzie Ci w to uwierzyć i pewnie mi nie uwierzysz, ale nie jestem z tej Ziemi... – oznajmiła mutantka. Długowłosa bardzo się zdenerwowała. Widząc to Shola szykował się do walki a Freakshow położył dłoń na włosach Wicked. Rose uspokoiła się, odetchnęła.

- Wasze uszy... oczy... nie jesteście stamtąd co oni...

- Oni? O kim mówisz? Co to za miasto wnoszące się nad tym miejscem? Była tu kiedyś Japonia? Co wydarzyło się w tym świecie?

- To bardzo długa historia. Zaprowadzę was do naszego obozu. Odpoczniecie i na pewno ktoś odpowie na każde wasze pytanie. A jak tutaj trafiliście?

- To bardzo długa historia. Słyszałaś może coś o równoległych Wszechświatach?

- Były takie teorie... nie wiem czy nawet Najwyżsi potrafili udowodnić ich istnienie.

- Być może jestem podróżnikiem z jednego z nich – Callisto uśmiechnęła się. Nagle ciszę przerwały czyjeś krzyki a raczej nieludzkie wrzaski jakby kogoś odzierano ze skóry. Dochodziły z ruin supermarketu w których wciąż przebywali nieprzytomni żołnierze Rose. Do grupy szybko zbliżał się jakiś kształt. Był nim brodaty mężczyzna, który wcześniej walczył z Callisto. Był śmiertelnie przerażony, biały ze strachu.

- Strażnicy! Strażnicy się zbliżają! Zabili Rudolfa i Aarona! Zamordowali ich!

- Cholera! Musi być już po godzinie zero! Albo znów zmienili zwyczaje patrolów! – Rose zbladła.

- Kim oni są? – zapytała jednooka.

- Śmiercią – brązowowłosa odpowiedziała szorstkim głosem.

- Musimy uciekać i gdzieś się ukryć! - dodała. W ciemnościach pojawili się żołnierze ubrani w szare mundury dosiadający latających skuterów. Ręce jednego z nich płonęły dziwną energią.

- Pewnie przylecieli tutaj za nami – wyszeptała Callisto przypominając sobie nieludzkie wrzaski sprzed chwili.

- Shola, Freakshow , możecie walczyć? – zapytała.

- Tak.

- Myślę, że tak – odparli chłopacy.

- Shola, tamten z dziwnymi rękami może być niebezpieczny.

- Ok, Callisto! – murzyn wyciągnął przed siebie obie ręce a wówczas potężna ściana energii telekinetycznej pomknęła w stronę zbliżających się wrogów. Uderzyła w mężczyznę o płonących rękach miażdżąc jego skuter. Wrak wraz z kierowcą opadł na chodnik wybuchając jasnym płomieniem.

- Pomazańcy? – krzyknął dziwiąc się jeden z żołnierzy, który był całkowicie łysy. Drugi mężczyzna o długich jasnych włosach, skrzywił się na te słowa.

- Pewnie partyzanci ukradli jakąś broń naszych Wybawców! Jacy tam pomazańcy, zaraz pokażę Ci kim są naprawdę! – Mężczyzna wyjął przedmiot wyglądający na broń. Nie zdążył go użyć, bo dosięgła go druga fala energetyczna Sholi. Podobnie jak jego towarzysz wcześniej, rozbił się o chodnik. Łysy widząc to zawrócił swój skuter, włączył dopalacze.

- Ucieknie. Wróci tu z posiłkami. Z Najwyższymi! – odparła zaniepokojona Rose.

- Nie – oznajmił Mike. Zmienił się w wielkiego, żółtego stwora. Podniósł leżący nieopodal długi, zaostrzony pręt i rzucił nim z całych sił w uciekającego strażnika. Uszkodził silnik jego motoru. Łysy stracił panowanie nad maszyną i uderzył w jeden ze zrujnowanych budynków. Brodacz i Rose widząc działania nieznajomych nie wiedzieli jak się zachować.

- Macie dar! Wy macie dar! – krzyczał brodacz.

- Musicie jak najszybciej znaleźć się w obozie. Marcus musi koniecznie was zobaczyć.

Tymczasem w równoległej rzeczywistości Charles Xavier siedział na tarasie zniszczonej rezydencji w Genoshy. Miał zamknięte oczy a wyraz jego twarzy wskazywał na ogromny wysiłek. Używał swoich zdolności telepatycznych, aby odnaleźć Magneto i towarzyszących mu mutantów, rozszerzał zakres poszukiwań coraz bardziej i bardziej na najbliższe okolice, całe miasto, całą wyspę, cały kontynent, lecz bezskutecznie, gdyż nawet jego niezwykłe zdolności nie potrafiły przebić się do innego świata w którym znajdował się teraz jego przyjaciel. Obok Xaviera stała gruba kobieta o blond włosach w okularach. Trzymała w dłoni kawę. Kiedy profesor skończył kolejny etap poszukiwań, podała mu napój uśmiechając się do niego.

- Dziękuję, Mildred. - odparł łysy.

- Nie ma za co. Po to tu jestem. Gdybym tylko mogła się na coś przydać...

- I tak robisz wiele.

- Jakieś postępy?

- Niestety nie. Nie ma ich nigdzie w zasięgu tysięcy kilometrów. Prawdopodobnie nie ma ich na tej planecie.

- To znaczy, że nie żyją? - spytała zatroskana kobieta.

- Gdyby zginęli po wejściu do wormhole, wyczułbym to. Zamiast tego po prostu ich świadomości zniknęły... mogą być na drugim końcu galaktyki lub dziesięć stuleci w przeszłości.

- To zaczyna mnie przerastać. Jestem tylko prostą bibliotekarką. – oznajmiła kobieta podchodząc do krańca tarasu.

- Czy nie powinien pan... zawiadomić X-Men? - dodała. Xavier zamyślił się. Spochmurniał.

- Nie mogę wmieszać ich w tą sprawę... są pewne sprawy...

- Magneto. – kobieta mu przerwała.

- Tak.

Gruba spojrzała na niebo zauważając czarny kształt. Do Genoshy niezwykle szybko zbliżał się blackbird. Xavier zaskoczony jego widokiem przypomniał sobie, że był umówiony z przedstawicielami jego X-Korporacji. Mieli zabrać i przesłuchać więźniów, którzy zaatakowali Xaviera i jego ludzi kilka tygodni temu a także byli odpowiedzialni za zamach na budynek X-Korporacji. Czarny samolot lądował pionowo nieopodal rezydencji. Charles odwrócił się w stronę otyłej kobiety.

- Mildred, musimy ich przywitać.

- Oczywiście, proszę pana.

- I pamiętaj. Nie możemy im wspomnieć o tym co tu się zdarzyło ani o Magneto.

- Rozumiem. A ta dziewczyna? Czy ona czasami nie ...?

- Tak. Monet jest telepatką, ale nie jest w stanie pokonać moich barier a twój mózg jest odporny na telepatię o czym zdążyłem się przekonać... tak jak i umysły naszych więźniów.

Xavier oczekiwał swoich gości na dziedzińcu. Z samolotu wysiadły dwie osoby: Monet , ciemnoskóra dziewczyna o długich włosach oraz ciemnoskóry chłopak Thunderbird.

- Witaj Monet, Neal – powiedział profesor. Jego byli uczniowie przywitali się z nim po czym zaczęli rozglądać po okolicy.

- Rzeczywiście, straszna dziura – oznajmiła Monet.

- Jak ktoś mógł zrobić coś tak okropnego? – dodał Neal.

- Staramy się odbudować co się tylko da i zadbać aby to się już nigdy nie powtórzyło. To jest Mildred, Book. Pomaga mi.

- Nie odbudowujecie państwa w dwójkę, gdzie są pozostali?- zapytała Monet.

- Są... są na misjach ratunkowych w różnych częściach Genoshy. Nie wrócą tutaj szybciej niż za dwa dni.

- Będziemy musieli poznać ich innym razem – powiedział Neal. Profesor starał się zmienić temat.

- Neal, co z Lifeguard?

- Jest ciężko ranna, ale na szczęście czuje się coraz lepiej.

- Miło to słyszeć. Jakieś postępy w śledztwie?

Monet poprawiła włosy.

- Mamy nadzieję że twoi goście nam pomogą. Jak na razie znaleźliśmy tylko ciało jednego z tych trolli... pewnie jedna osoba wynajęła je aby zaatakować i ciebie i naszą siedzibę. Czegoś się dowiedziałeś?

- Niestety nie. Dwójka, która dowodziła trollami twierdzi, że są zwykłymi rabusiami którzy chcieli dobrze zarobić na tym co zostało w Genoshy.

- Chciałabym się z nimi zobaczyć.

- Oczywiście, Book was do nich zaprowadzi. – po tych słowach Charles oddalił się od dwóch mutantów. Monet była zdziwiona tak dziwnym zachowaniem profesora, badawczo na niego spojrzała. Łysy odwrócił się i ruszył dalej.

- Mam wiele spraw na głowie. – zniknął w korytarzu swojej rezydencji.

Cele więzienne mieściły się w podziemiach byłego komisariatu policji. Były bardzo ciemne, śmierdziały starością i stęchlizną a w ich wnętrzu panował nieprzyjemny chłód. Monet stała naprzeciwko jednej z cel a zza krat spoglądała na nią młoda kobieta o różowych włosach. Była szczupła, w kilku miejscach ciała miała kolczyki, na jej ramionach widniał wytatuowany smok. Patrzyła na mutantkę z pogardą w oczach, była bardzo pewna siebie.

- Masz zamiar ze mną współpracować ? – Monet zapytała cicho. Appraiser uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Zbliżyła się do krat, aby dokładniej widzieć twarz Monet.

- Nie, ponieważ niedługo ulotnię się stąd. Ja i mój partner.

- Zgadza się zabieramy was do siedziby X-Corporation. Tam sobie porozmawiamy. Ale mogę oszczędzić Ci nieprzyjemnych doznań – oznajmiła Monet. Krótko obcięta dziewczyna wybuchła śmiechem. Monet zacisnęła pięści. Mutantka nie przestawała się śmiać. Długowłosa miała ochotę wyrwać kraty i wybić więźniarce wszystkie zęby, z trudem się powstrzymała.

- Nie rozumiesz, że już wykonałam swoje zadanie? Że niedługo mnie stąd zabiorą? Nie rozumiesz! Bo nie masz o niczym pojęcia! – Appraiser zanosiła się śmiechem.

- Jakie zadanie! Co miałaś zrobić!

- Lepiej zapytaj o to profesora. Bo nie mówi Ci całej prawdy. Zapytaj go o to kto zniknął parę godzin temu i kto tutaj z nim mieszkał.

- W tej chwili interesuje mnie tylko to jaki był wasz udział w ataku na budynek naszej organizacji.

- Nie uwierzysz, jeśli powiem Ci że tylko zmyłka. Aby zbliżyć się bardziej do byłego władcy tej wyspy?

- Magneto? On nie żyje. – odparła ze złością Monet. Jej głos stracił pewność siebie.

- Spytaj Xaviera.

- Nie będę już dłużej traciła na Ciebie czasu. Szykuj się do wyjścia. – młoda kobieta opuściła podziemia. Była zła na samą siebie, że dała się sprowokować mutantce. Nie chciała wierzyć w prawdziwość jej słów, ale czuła że coś w nich było prawdziwe. Podbiegła do chłopaka, który wraz z grubą kobietą stał przed wejściem do komisariatu. Dotknęła jego ręki.

- Chodź do blackbirda po kajdany, zabieramy ich.

W tym samym momencie w podziemiach pojawiły się trzy dziwne postacie. Wszystkie miały na sobie zbroje płytowe przykrywające ich ciała w całości. Hełmy na ich głowach przypominały odwrócone miednice a ich pancerze były bogato zdobione w kręte wzory. Zbroje różniły się tylko kolorem, jeden z nich miał czerwoną, drugi niebieską a trzeci zieloną. Czerwony nieznajomy dotknął przycisku na swej rękawic i kraty w celach rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Ucieszona Appraiser wybiegła pomiędzy mężczyzn.

- Dotrzymaliście słowa!

Wkrótce z drugiej celi wyszedł Stripmine, jej długowłosy towarzysz. Z pozostałych pomieszczeń powychodziły trolle. Zielony wojownik uniósł swą rękawicę. Potwory rozpłynęły się w nicość. Trzech dziwnych osobników w towarzystwie uwolnionych więźniów wyszło z podziemi i szykowało się do ucieczki. Gruba kobieta zagrodziła im drogę.

- Nie ruszać się! To są więźniowie!

Grupa nie przejmowała się jej obecnością. Mildred wyjęła broń, przypomniała sobie jak Xavier uczył ją jak się nią posługiwać. Wtedy nie chciała aby kiedykolwiek ta wiedza jej się przydała. Wycelowała w jednego z mężczyzn, zamknęła oczy i zaczęła strzelać. Pociski odbiły się od jego zbroi. W tym samym momencie pojawili się Neal i Monet. Na widok czarnoskórej dziewczyny Appraiser zaczęła się śmiać. Thunderbird wystrzelił w kierunku czerwonego rycerza dwa strumienie słonecznej plazmy, lecz ich żar został pochłonięty przez zbroję. M wzbiła się w powietrze i ruszyła na przeciwnika, ale niebieski jednym ruchem ręki ją powstrzymał. Dziewczyna odrzucona jego ciosem przeleciała kilka metrów i uderzyła w ruinę budynku stojącą nieopodal. Neal pobiegł jej na pomoc. W tej samej chwili grupa zbrojnych wraz z więźniami teleportowała się w nieznane. Book popychała wózek inwalidzki z Xavierem ponieważ profesor chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się przy swoich uczniach. Neal stał przy Monet, pomagał dziewczynie wstać. Kiedy dotknął ją w pasie, ona jęknęła z bólu i skuliła się. Popatrzyła na chłopaka przez łzy.

- Cholera... chyba złamał mi żebra...

Neal cofnął rękę. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że coś takiego było możliwe, biorąc pod uwagę zwiększoną odporność i wytrzymałość dziewczyny. Mutantka oparła się o ścianę budynku, czuła się wyczerpana. Xavier był już bardzo blisko niej.

- Kim oni byli? – zapytał.

- Wejdź do mojego umysłu i sprawdź. – wycedziła przez zęby Monet z trudem utrzymując równowagę. Nie była przyzwyczajona do bólu i to tak bardzo ostrego. Charles Xavier zamknął oczy rozpoczynając odczytywanie wspomnień dziewczyny z kilku ostatnich minut.

- Musimy zacząć ich szukać – odparła M kierując się w stronę samolotu.

- Pierwsze co musisz zrobić to iść do szpitala Monet – oznajmił cicho profesor.

- To może być początek poważnego ataku na nas wszystkich – mutantka nie chciała słuchać swojego przełożonego. Próbowała być silna, wrócić do pracy i natychmiast rozpocząć poszukiwania zbiegów. Przeszła kilka kroków ciężko oddychając, ale nie dając rady iść dalej zatrzymała się i zachwiała.

- Neal, odprowadź mnie do blackbirda – poprosiła niechętnie. Thunderbird spełnił jej prośbę i w tej samej chwili usłyszał w głowie telepatyczny głos Xaviera.

- Zawieź ją do najbliższej siedziby X-Corporation. Niech zaopiekują się nią najlepsi. Jest ciężko ranna i nie może się męczyć. Ja biorę całkowicie na siebie sprawę uciekinierów i tych którzy im pomogli.

- Zrobię tak, ale nie sądzę aby Monet chciała sobie tak łatwo odpuścić.

Para młodych mutantów wróciła na pokład samolotu. Dziewczyna położyła się na rozłożonym jak łóżko fotelu z tyłu kabiny zamykając oczy. Neal zmartwił się jej stanem, usiadł obok niej mając ochotę zawołać Xaviera. M uśmiechnęła się.

- Przeżyję. I nie odpuszczę sobie. Nigdy.

Zmieszany Thunderbird odsunął się od dziewczyny.

- Myślisz tak głośno, że słyszę cię nawet pomimo tego cholernego bólu.

Neal uśmiechnął się rozpoczynając przygotowania maszyny do startu.

Xavier i Book obserwowali odlot blackbirda. Kobieta zasłaniała się przed kurzem jaki samolot wzbijał startując z pustyni. Przez dłuższy czas patrzyła na smutną minę profesora, sprawiającego wrażenie zupełnie nieobecnego duchem.

- Odesłał ich pan nie tylko z troski o tamtą dziewczynę.

- Zgadza się. Jestem pewien, że dwójka naszych więźniów i ci którzy im pomogli są jakoś związani ze zniknięciem Erika. Dlatego musimy ich odnaleźć.

- Rozumiem, że zanim zrobi to X-Corporation?

- Zgadza się.

- A w jaki sposób chce pan tego dokonać. Sam jeden?

Xavier zamyślił się. Podrapał po brodzie.

- Nie. Oczywiście, że nie sam jeden. I myślę że znam idealne osoby, które pomogą mi odnaleźć Magneto.

Łysy uśmiechał się przez chwilę. Później poprosił Mildred, aby zaprowadziła go do jego prywatnego pokoju. Musiał wypocząć, gdyż miał przed sobą bardzo trudne zadanie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3: Nowy, wspaniały świat. **

Grupa Callisto i ich nowo poznani znajomi przemierzali pogrążone w mroku ulice wymarłego miasta. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą, nie chcąc ryzykować ataku kolejnej grupy strażników. Jeżeli wcześniej pojawił się jeden patrol, mogły też przyjść następne i dlatego drużyna musiała nasłuchiwać najcichszych zwiastunów zbliżania się przeciwnika. Callisto i Rose szły na przedzie grupy, pośrodku formacji była Hub oraz niosący Wicked Freakshow, wciąż pozostający pod postacią pomarańczowego stwora. Pochód zamykali Shola oraz brodaty podwładny Rose. Wszyscy zbliżyli się do wejścia do podziemnej stacji metra. Było ono zastawione mnóstwem drewnianych skrzyń i wraków samochodów, gdzieniegdzie stały stalowe beczki. Brązowowłosa kobieta wskazała dłonią, gdzie znajduje się przejście. Wszyscy członkowie grupy, jeden za drugim przechodzili przez szczelinę pomiędzy złomem, gdyż była to jedyna możliwość dostania się do labiryntu prowadzącego do wnętrza nieczynnej stacji. Aby zmieścić się w wąskim przejściu, Freakshow musiał zmienić swój kształt na ludzki. Wspólnie z łysym murzynem niósł nieprzytomną Wicked próbując przebyć szczelinę na tyle ostrożnie, aby dziewczynie nie stała się żadna krzywda. Po krótkiej przeprawie, znaleźli się na schodach prowadzących w głąb metra również zaśmieconych różnorodnymi rupieciami. Brodacz wyjął zza pasa latarkę. Musiał ją uruchomić, gdyż w podziemiach nie było nawet światła gwiazd ani ognia z beczek, które rozświetliłoby ciemności choćby w niewielkim stopniu. Grupa zeszła na nieczynne tory metra a następnie podążyła w czeluści tunelu. Ich wędrówka nie trwała zbyt długo, zza ściany uformowanej z worków z piaskiem wyszli dwaj uzbrojeni mężczyźni. Wycelowali broń w stronę nadchodzących, ich twarze wyrażały gotowość do jej użycia. Rose uniosła swoją włócznię dając znak strażnikom. Mężczyźni uśmiechnęli się, rozpoznając w niej znajomą im osobę. Chcieli coś do niej powiedzieć, ale zauważyli twarze towarzyszących jej ludzi, które były im całkowicie obce. Ponownie skierowali broń w stronę grupy.

- Uspokójcie się, oni są ze mną – odparła spokojnie Rose.

- Uratowali nam życie przed patrolem Najwyższych. Oni mają dar! – Brodacz oznajmił bardzo entuzjastycznie. Kobieta uciszyła go ruchem ręki.

- Są podróżnikami z daleka. Potrzebują naszej pomocy. Szczególnie ta dziewczyna – wskazała ręką na Wicked.

– Jest chora. - dodała.

- W porządku, przechodźcie. - odparł pierwszy mężczyzna.

- Co się stało z Rudolfem i Aaronem ? – zapytał drugi ze strażników.

- Ich patrol znalazł jako pierwszych. Nie mieli tyle szczęścia co my. – odpowiedziała mu smutno kobieta. Strażnicy na znak zrozumienia opuścili głowy. Kiedy grupa znalazła się po drugiej stronie barykady z worków z piaskiem, Rose ponownie zwróciła się do żołnierzy.

- Bądźcie szczególnie ostrożni. Nie wiadomo dlaczego patrol węszył tam o takiej dziwnej porze.

Callisto wraz z pozostałymi oddaliła się w głąb tunelu. Trzeba było iść bardzo powoli ponieważ jedynym źródłem światła była latarka brodacza. Z sufitu kapała woda, słychać było dziwne odgłosy, które prawdopodobnie pochodziły od szczurów urzędujących w podziemiach jak w swoim królestwie.

- Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś im prawdy? – zapytała Callisto.

- Powiedziałam. Uratowaliście nam życie.

- Nie powiedziałaś całej prawdy. Wiesz co mam na myśli. To, że wcześniej z wami walczyłam.

- Nie mogłam. Nigdy by wam nie zaufali a poza tym mogliby was obwiniać za śmierć moich towarzyszy.

- Rozumiem. Freakshow, co z Wicked? – zapytała Callisto odwracając się w stronę chłopaka.

- Wciąż śpi. Ale oddech ma równy i nie jest już taka zimna. Chyba powoli dochodzi do siebie.

- Mnie też strasznie się chce spać – oznajmiła Hub. – Kiedy dojdziemy do jakiejś cywilizacji?

- Już za następnym zakrętem. – odpowiedział jej brodaty.

- Jeśli można nasz obóz nazwać ośrodkiem cywilizacji – dodał po chwili.

Dotarli do kolejnego posterunku, który wyglądał identycznie jak poprzedni i także był strzeżony przez dwóch uzbrojonych mężczyzn. Po rozmowie bardzo podobnej do tej sprzed kilkunastu minut, Rose wskazała na drabinę prowadzącą na powierzchnię.

- Wasz obóz jest na górze? – zdziwił się Shola.

- A co, mielibyśmy żyć jak szczury? – oburzył się brodacz.

- Mieszkamy na powierzchni, ale w części miasta do którego można dostać się tylko przez podziemia. Nasze bezpieczeństwo jest najważniejsze. – oznajmiła Rose wchodząc na drabinę. Wszyscy pozostali podążyli za nią. Mike zmienił się w żółtą, czteroręką kreaturę z dziobem a następnie dwiema rękami mocno złapał Wicked a dwiema pozostałymi chwycił się poprzeczek drabiny.

- Nasze miasto jest otoczone ogromnym murem, poza tym jesteśmy osłonięci polem siłowym wytworzonym przez ukradzioną kiedyś technologię Najwyższych. Zresztą sami się przekonacie.

Będąc przy suficie Rose nacisnęła przycisk na swej włóczni.

- Zrobiłam małą dziurę w polu siłowym, bez tego by nas spaliło. – odparła i otworzyła właz prowadzący na powierzchnię. Wszyscy znaleźli się w obozie o którym mówiła Rose. Było tutaj dużo jaśniej niż w innych częściach ruin miasta, w oknach budynków paliło się światło, świeciły także latarnie rozstawione na wąskich uliczkach. Najwyraźniej obóz miał własny generator energii elektrycznej. Na licznych placach gromadzili się ludzie, wielu z nich było uzbrojonych, gdzieniegdzie biegały gromady dzieci. Po obu stronach największej z ulic stały kilkupiętrowe budynki, ale nie było tam ani jednego drapacza chmur. Cień ogromnej metropolii wznoszącej się ponad miastem nie był tak przytłaczający, najwidoczniej obóz znajdował się na jej krańcach. W centralnej części miasteczka mieścił się duży budynek a dalej za nim stały dwa kolejne: jeden wyglądający na szpital lub jakieś centrum naukowe i drugi wokół którego kręciło się dużo ludzi ubranych w mundury. Rose skierowała grupę do budynku z oszklonymi ścianami, prawdopodobnie jakiegoś sklepu. Poprosiła Callisto aby weszła tam razem z nią. Kiedy kobiety znalazły się w środku, brązowowłosa zabrała z wieszaka zieloną pelerynę.

- Okryj się tym, kiedy będziemy szli przez miasto. Nie chcę abyś wzbudzała sensację.

- Oczywiście. Nie chcę teraz żadnych kłopotów – odparła mutantka i okryła się zieloną tkaniną. Wychodząc ze sklepu zatrzymała się.

- A nie powinniśmy komuś za to zapłacić?

Rose uśmiechnęła się.

- Nie mamy tutaj czegoś takiego jak pieniądze.

- Ale to miejsce wyglądało jak sklep... - Zdziwiła się Callisto.

- Może i tak, ale za nic nie musimy płacić, bo wszystko jest wspólne. Każdy może brać z magazynów co mu się podoba a później oddać, kiedy przestanie mu być potrzebne. Jak dotąd taki system sprawdza się w naszej społeczności.

- Nie macie problemów z zatrzymywaniem rzeczy? Ze złodziejami?

- W naszej rzeczywistości nie przykładamy wagi do dóbr materialnych, ponieważ mamy wyższy cel. Wspólnego wroga, który sprawił, że się zjednoczyliśmy.

- Ja żyłam w podobnym społeczeństwie, ale byliśmy wyrzutkami.

- My też jesteśmy, w oczach tych, którzy teraz rządzą Ziemią.

Rose wyszła z budynku a Callisto podążyła za nią. Czekali tam na nią jej towarzysze. Mutantka zauważyła brak Wicked i Freakshowa a także brodatego kolegi Rose.

- Kilku miejscowych zabrało Wicked do szpitala. Mike poszedł z nią. - poinformował ją Shola.

- A my? – kobieta skierowała pytanie do Rose.

- Myślę, że najwyższy czas abyście odpoczęli. Pokażę wam nasze gościnne kwatery.

Michael czekał na wąskim korytarzu jednego z budynków. Otaczały go brudne ściany oświetlone jedynie małą kulistą lampą wiszącą u sufitu. Drzwi wejściowe były lekko uchylone i dochodziły z nich zewnętrzne odgłosy: czyjaś rozmowa, daleki śmiech dzieci, jakieś metaliczne brzęczenia, prawdopodobnie z metropolii nad obozem. Chłopak patrzył z niepokojem na zamknięte, drewniane drzwi z których po kilku minutach wyszedł jakiś mężczyzna. Był szczupły i siwy, nosił biały fartuch lekarski a w dłoni trzymał dziwne urządzenie. Mike podszedł do niego gdy tylko go zauważył.

- Co z nią jest?

- Nie wiem. Naprawdę. Skaner pokazuje, że jest zupełnie zdrowa, może troszkę wycieńczona, ale zdrowa.

- W takim razie dlaczego jeszcze się nie obudziła?

- Prawdopodobnie wpadła w jakiś rodzaj psychicznego szoku. Chemia jej mózgu jest lekko zaburzona, jak po bardzo intensywnym, traumatycznym przeżyciu.

- Czy mogę do niej zaglądnąć?

- Jak chcesz... teraz z nią nie porozmawiasz. Ale możesz zostać przy niej tak długo jak sobie tego życzysz.

Doktor opuścił pomieszczenie. Freakshow wszedł do pokoju w którym była nieprzytomna Wicked. Panował tam półmrok, odgłosy z zewnątrz były prawie całkowicie stłumione. Dziewczyna leżała na dużym łóżku pokrytym białą pościelą a jej czarne, lśniące włosy rozlewały się na poduszce. Spała spokojnie, jej oddech był równy. Chłopak dotknął jej czoła swą dłonią. Było ciepłe, prawdopodobnie powoli mijały fizyczne skutki tego co się jej przytrafiło. Micheal przez chwilę patrzył na ładną twarz koleżanki. Postanowił poszukać pozostałych z grupy i pomyślał, że odwiedzi Wicked za kilka godzin, kiedy ta być może odzyska już przytomność.

Erik Lehnsher oczekiwał w milczeniu na pojawienie się tajemniczego Kanzara o którym wcześniej informowała go młoda dziewczyna ze spiczastymi uszami. Ubrał strój, który przygotowała dla niego służąca i przez cały czas usiłował wykorzystać swoje zdolności, aby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o miejscu w którym przebywał. Niestety, nie był w stanie przeniknąć przez barierę zbudowaną z dziwnej substancji, nie odpowiadającej na uderzenia pola elektromagnetycznego, które emitowało jego ciało. W ścianie pokoju pojawiły się drzwi, równie bezgłośnie jak poprzednim razem i ukazała się w nich znana już mężczyźnie osoba.

- Lord Kanzar przyjmie pana na audiencję. Oczekuje w swoim gabinecie. - powiedziała opuszczając głowę.

- Najwyższy czas. - odparł Magneto. Dziewczyna wskazała ręką na wyjście z owalnego pomieszczenia jednocześnie prosząc Erika, aby za nią poszedł. Po wyjściu ze swej celi, Magnus zobaczył długi korytarz, którego ściany, podłoga i sufit wykonane były z białego materiału. Kilka kulistych lamp unoszących się ponad głowami wszystkich tych, którzy pokonywali przejście sprawiało, że wszystko dookoła zdawało się emitować światło, drażnić oczy niczym świeżo spadły śnieg w samo południe. Erik szedł bardzo powoli wsłuchując się we własne kroki oraz odgłos stóp towarzyszącej mu osoby, która zamilkła i nie odpowiadała na próby nawiązania jakiegokolwiek kontaktu. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się na drugim końcu korytarza a w ścianie tuż przed jej postacią otworzyły się drzwi. Mężczyzna próbował ponownie wykorzystać swoje zdolności, aby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o miejscu w którym przebywał. Tym razem odniósł niewielki sukces, gdyż udało mu się wyczuć, że ściany korytarza były duże cieńsze niż owalnego pokoju a za nimi prawdopodobnie znajdowało się powietrze. Erik i dziewczyna znaleźli się w kolejnym, dużo mniejszym pomieszczeniu. Odczuwanie przyśpieszenia ruchu sprawiło, iż Magneto domyślił się, że znajdował się w windzie pędzącej na spotkanie z piętrami metropolii położonymi dużo wyżej.

- Wiem, że nie pozwolono Ci ze mną rozmawiać... - Erik próbował nawiązać kontakt ze swoją towarzyszką. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego wielkimi oczami.

- Powiedz mi tylko jak masz na imię. - poprosił.

- Ciel...

- Ciel... powiedz mi gdzie teraz jesteśmy? - Erik pytał dalej.

- Wkrótce wszystkiego się pan dowie od Lorda Kanzara. - Ciel odpowiedziała szybko odwracając głowę od mężczyzny. Była przestraszona, tak jakby rozmowa była dla niej czymś zakazanym. Magneto postanowił przyjrzeć się dziewczynie i poznać dokładniej jaką rolę pełniła u Lorda Kanzara o którym cały czas była mowa. Drzwi windy otworzyły się ponownie. Korytarz znajdujący się za nimi był inny niż poprzedni, mniej jasny i bardziej szeroki, dodatkowo posiadał okna. Na jego drugim końcu stało dwóch mężczyzn ubranych w takie same szare mundury jakie nosił Magneto. Erik spojrzał przez okno zauważając chmury oraz światła stojącego poniżej budynku. Mężczyzna zdał sobie sprawę z ogromu metropolii, której wieże mieszkalne były tak ogromne, że ich najwyższe piętra tkwiły ponad warstwą chmur. Wyrwany z zamyślenia przez młodą Ciel, Erik został skierowany do drzwi pilnowanych przez strażników. Pokój w którym się znalazł był ogromny. Jego wszystkie ściany wykonane były ze szkła albo jakiegoś innego przeźroczystego materiału i widać było za nimi dwie wieże miasta oświetlone setkami świetlnych punkcików. Niektóre z nich były stacjonarne, inne przemieszczały się pomiędzy budowlami niczym owady latające dookoła własnego gniazda. Wewnątrz pokoju panował półmrok, ustępujący jedynie na samym środku pomieszczenia, gdzie ustawione było obszerne biurko. Siedzący przy nim mężczyzna rozkazał Ciel gestem dłoni, aby przyprowadziła do niego Magneto. Okazało się, że tajemniczym człowiekiem był Kanzar, długowłosy przywódca żołnierzy z miasta. Kiedy Erik podszedł bliżej biurka w powietrzu zmaterializowało się drugie krzesło ze złotym oparciem. Kanzar bez słów kazał Ciel wyjść z pokoju a następnie poprosił, aby Magnus zajął miejsce przy biurku.

- Witaj podróżniku. - powiedział do mężczyzny patrząc w jego oczy. Po chwili na biurku zmaterializowała się butelka wina oraz dwa kieliszki. Kanzar wstał zza biurka i wolnym krokiem podszedł do mutanta.

- Nazywam się Kanzar i jestem dowódcą oddziałów broniących to piękne i potężne miasto oraz wszystkich jego obywateli.

Erik postanowił wybadać co jego rozmówca wiedział o nim oraz jego młodszych towarzyszach, którzy także zostali przypadkowo wciągnięci do dziwnego miasta. Chciał również dowiedzieć się, czy Kanzar albo ktoś z jego otoczenia miał jakikolwiek związek z wytworzeniem tunelu czasoprzestrzennego oraz czy wiedział co stało się z pozostałymi mutantami.

- Najwyraźniej te oddziały wymykają się spod twojej kontroli. Ja też jestem obywatelem tego miasta a znalazłem się tutaj wbrew mojej woli. Czym zawiniłem, że zostałem tak potraktowany?

Kanzar uśmiechnął się, popatrzył na krajobraz za oknem na którym przesuwał się jakiś duży pasażerski pojazd powietrzny o wyglądzie jasnego cygara a następnie powrócił do rozmowy.

- Kilkanaście godzin temu jeden z naszych ośrodków monitorujących czasoprzestrzeń otaczającą miasto i jego okolice zaobserwował dziwną anomalię, odczyt jaki mogło dać tylko coś niespotykanego, takiego jak emisja fali grawitacyjnej albo otwarcie się czarnej dziury. W okolice anomalii został wysłany zwiad i co się okazało? Byli tam dziwni ludzie, posiadający niezwykłe umiejętności... świadkowie mówią o teleportacji, telekinezie, morfingu... wszystko bez wyraźnej pomocy technologii... chwilę później osobiście zjawiłem się na miejscu i co tam zastałem? Jednego z dziwnych ludzi - mężczyznę, który potrafi generować potężne pole elektromagnetyczne. Oszczędź mi więc kłamstw o tym, że pochodzisz z tego miasta, bo to jest niemożliwe. Wszyscy Wybrańcy są zarejestrowani w bazie danych i nie ma możliwości, abyś był jednym z nich. Nie jesteś moim wrogiem ani więźniem, chcę tylko kilku podstawowych informacji.

Erik milczał przypatrując się długowłosemu mężczyźnie.

- Skąd się tam pojawiłeś i co tam robiłeś? Nie jesteś z obozu wyrzutków, bo oni nie mają nikogo tak potężnego... poza tą małą suką... niech zgadnę... Królestwo Ameryki Północnej... a może legendarne Ocean City?

- Jestem podróżnikiem jak sam mnie nazwałeś. Jedyne czego pragnę to odnaleźć moich towarzyszy oraz drogę do domu.

- Jeśli taka jest prawda, to może mi się przedstawisz i powiesz gdzie dokładnie jest twój dom? - Kanzar usiadł na fotelu naprzeciwko siwego mutanta.

- Nazywają mnie Magneto... a pochodzę z miejsca o którym na pewno nie słyszałeś. Zresztą nie będziesz w stanie uwierzyć w prawdziwość moich słów. - odparł Erik.

- Doprawdy. Mam bardzo bogatą wyobraźnię. Oświeć mnie.

- Znalazłem się tutaj przez przypadek, przybyłem przez dziwną anomalię czasoprzestrzenną którą prawdopodobnie zwabiły moje nadludzkie zdolności. Nie jestem z tej planety, myślę że dostałem się tutaj z równoległego świata. - Erik mówił spokojnym głosem. Kanzar milczał przypatrując się światłom powietrznych statków poruszającym się za szybą. Magneto skanował przestrzeń falami elektromagnetycznymi. Doszedł do wniosku, że pokój w którym przebywał był najbardziej podatny na jego zdolności ze wszystkich w których się do tej pory znalazł. Był pewny, że mógłby się z łatwością z niego uwolnić.

Kanzar podszedł do butelki z winem, wypełnił trunkiem oba kieliszki po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- W takim razie potwierdziłeś tylko odkrycia naszego Instytutu Nauki. Witaj w raju podróżniku. - oznajmił podnosząc kieliszek. Erik zdziwiony jego zachowaniem lekko się cofnął, po czym powrócił do rozmowy.

- Czy jesteś odpowiedzialny za sprowadzenie mnie tutaj? - oczy mężczyzny zajaśniały na niebiesko.

- Nie... ale twoje pojawienie się może być zapowiedzią ogromnych zmian dla obu naszych światów.

- Nie pozwolę sobą manipulować, ani nie dam się zastraszyć. Pamiętaj o tym. - Magneto powiedział stanowczo.

- Nie jestem twoim wrogiem.

- Dlaczego zatem byłem więźniem w pokoju bez okien, który skutecznie blokował moje moce?

- Musiałem się upewnić kim naprawdę jesteś. Dla dobra tego pięknego miasta. Nie mamy pewności czy nie żyją jeszcze gdzieś Wybrańcy, którzy wciąż próbują się przeciwstawić przeznaczeniu i ogromnemu szczęściu jakie spotkało ten świat. Nawet jedna taka osoba mogłaby zakłócić idealną harmonię tego miejsca, spowodować chorobę naszego wspólnego organizmu.

- Twoje słowa nic dla mnie nie znaczą.

- Spokojnie... wkrótce dowiesz się o tym miejscu wszystkiego a wtedy staniesz się częścią naszej społeczności i pierwszym zwiastunem rozszerzenia światła naszej miłości na inne światy nadal pogrążone w chaosie i bezprawiu.

- Nadal nie rozumiem co masz na myśli. - Erik nie był zadowolony z enigmatycznych wypowiedzi swojego rozmówcy. Kanzar podszedł do okna, popatrzył na przesuwający się za nim w bardzo bliskiej odległości pojazd powietrzny.

- Musimy więc udać się na wycieczkę po naszej metropolii. Usłyszysz z moich ust historię powstania tego miejsca, która stała się legendą przekazywaną pomiędzy światami.

- Nadal nie wiem co się dzieje z moimi towarzyszami. - Magnus nie chciał kontynuacji rozmowy, wiedział że mężczyzna coś ukrywał, ale nie mógł pozwolić sobie na bezpośrednią konfrontację.

- Moi ludzie nadal ich szukają. Mamy przypuszczenia gdzie się znaleźli i co im zagraża, ale nadal nie jesteśmy tego pewni. Odnajdziemy ich. To miejsce jest jednym wielkim organizmem mającym setki połączeń. Wiadomości rozchodzą się tu niezwykle szybko, jeśli ktokolwiek natknie się na nieznajomych, będziemy o tym poinformowani. Możemy zaczynać naszą wędrówkę, podróżniku?

- Tak. - odparł Magneto. W tym samym momencie ściany pokoju rozsunęły się jakby były wykonane z połączonych ze sobą kartek papieru i pojawił się pomiędzy nimi niewielki statek powietrzny, wyglądający jak srebrna platforma z bogato zdobioną balustradą. Erik zauważył, że pojazd nie miał kierowcy ani widocznego napędu, był najwyraźniej unoszony siłą woli Kanzara. Długowłosy był potężnym telekinetą a rozsunięcie ścian gabinetu oraz sterowanie dużym kawałkiem metalu było pokazem siły jaki urządzał przed Magneto.

Nad obozem w którym mieszkali rebelianci panowała noc. Pomimo późnej pory życie dookoła toczyło się swoim rytmem, duża ilość osób spacerowała po drogach miasteczka a wielu z nich podążało w stronę placu położonego przed dużym budynkiem, który sądząc po ilości ludzi w mundurach go pilnujących, mieścił w swoim wnętrzu coś ważnego. W wielu miejscach stały palące się pochodnie, przez co cała okolica nabrała magicznego wyglądu, kontrastującego z ponurymi murami dawno nie remontowanych budowli oraz potarganymi ubraniami ludzi tam mieszkających. Callisto, Shola i Hub a także Freakshow, który do nich dołączył po odwiedzinach u swej rannej koleżanki zostali zaprowadzeni przez Rose do osiedla dla cywilnych obywateli miasta. Miejsce to nie było zbyt okazałe, wyglądało jak slumsy w których mieszkała biedota i patologia społeczna. Domy tam stojące były niskie, zniszczone, zbudowane z tanich materiałów takich jak różnego rodzaju płyty drewniane, blachy garażowe, czy nawet wielkie kawałki tektury. Ludzie wyglądali z nich patrząc z zaciekawieniem na nieznajome im osoby przechadzające się po ich własnym terenie. Mężczyźni, kobiety i dzieci, wszyscy wyglądający tak samo, biedni, brudni i o smutnych wyrazach twarzy. Dzieci bawiące się na podwórkach starych domów przerywały swe zabawy aby machać do nieznajomych z nadzieją, że któryś z nich przyniósł dla nich jakiś nic nie znaczący podarek. Rose wskazała na biały domek położony tuż za skrzyżowaniem dróg i powiadomiła mutantów, że tam będą mogli odpocząć i posilić się przed ich następnym spotkaniem. Wnętrze domu było czyste i ładne, pomimo wielu lat bez remontu, stanowiło oazę spokoju wśród oceanów brudu, blachy i potarganych ubrań. Kiedy tylko Rose przekroczyła bramy budowli, podeszła do niej starsza kobieta w długiej , niebieskiej sukience. Jej siwe włosy były związane w kok a na twarzy tkwiły okulary grube jak denka od butelek.

- Witaj Rose, nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że jesteś cała i zdrowa! - stara kobieta powiedziała obejmując swą młodszą znajomą.

- Witam Mary. Przyprowadziłam ze sobą nowych. Są uciekinierami z miasta nad nami, bardzo wiele przeszli, więc nie męcz ich pytaniami tylko pokaż gdzie będą mogli odpocząć i zjeść coś ciepłego.

Babcia podeszła do mutantów uważnie się im przyglądając. Patrzyła na ich dziwne dla niej ubrania, miała ochotę zaglądnąć pod tkaninę przykrywającą macki Callisto. Rose powstrzymała jej ciekawość przypominając jej po co przyprowadziła swoich nowych znajomych.

- Oczywiście, po prostu jestem ciekawa. - gruba kobieta poczuła się zakłopotana.

- Proszę, chodźcie ze mną. - dodała uśmiechając się szeroko. Czwórka mutantów podążyła za uprzejmą kobietą w kierunku pomieszczeń położonych głębiej wewnątrz domu. Rose zatrzymała Callisto.

- Idę spotkać się z naszym przywódcą. Powiem mu to co mi przekazałaś. Przygotuj się na spotkanie jeszcze dzisiaj. - powiedziała do niej cicho, tak aby nie usłyszała jej starsza pani.

- Dobrze. Nie zapomnij też o tym, że brakuje dwóch osób z naszej drużyny. - odparła jednooka mutantka.

Wicked obudziła się w zupełnie obcym dla niej pomieszczeniu. Było w nim bardzo ciemno a przez zasłonięte żaluzje okna wpadał jedynie słaby blask lampy stojącej gdzieś w oddali. Dziewczyna patrzyła z uwagą na wyłaniające się z mroku meble i inne przedmioty, których kształty zdawały się być dziwne i nierealne z uwagi na jej zaburzoną percepcję wywołaną przez szok, jakiego doznała kilka godzin wcześniej, podane jej lekarstwa i brak światła. Wicked była przerażona, czuła się bardzo słabo i wiedziała, że nie byłaby w stanie się obronić, gdyby spotkało ją jakiekolwiek niebezpieczeństwo. Odruchowo próbowała usiąść na łóżku kierując głowę w stronę jedynego źródła światła za oknem. Słyszała czyjąś daleką rozmowę, śmiechy, odgłos piły albo jakiegoś innego narzędzia. Poczuła, że oblewał ją zimny pot i powracało uczucie strachu jakiego doświadczyła przechodząc przez tunel czasoprzestrzenny. Powoli zaczęła do niej dochodzić świadomość ogromnej straty, pustki i samotności. Wiedziała, że będzie musiała wziąć się w garść, nie spanikować, ale nie potrafiła nad sobą zapanować, z jej oczu zaczęły płynąć strumienie łez. Wicked pamiętała, że odkąd jej zdolności mutacyjne się ujawniły, nigdy nie była sama. Zawsze towarzyszyły jej widma, duchy, dziwna energia, która przyjmowała kształt efemerycznych sylwetek ludzkich zamieszkująca jej ciało. Wicked nie wiedziała kim one były, nie miała pojęcia czy były one prawdziwymi duchami osób zmarłych czy tylko manifestacją jej zdolności, ale dzięki nim zawsze mogła liczyć na czyjeś towarzystwo. Kiedy była sama, słyszała ich szepty w głowie niczym szum nie nastawionego na żadną istniejącą stację radia. Niestety, przejście przez tunel Einsteina-Rosena spowodowało, że istoty te zostały w sposób niezwykle brutalny wyrwane z jej ciała i pozostały w jej rodzimym świecie podczas gdy ona sama trafiła do równoległej rzeczywistości. Utrata kontaktu z duchami była dla niej straszliwym przeżyciem a jej organizm doznał szoku z którego nadal nie mogła się otrząsnąć. Dziewczyna nie mogła znieść przeraźliwej ciszy w swojej głowie, czuła się jak wewnątrz komory bezechowej, słyszała bicie swego serca i przesuwanie się włókien w prześcieradle na którym leżała. Wydawało jej się, że straciła jakąś część siebie, była niepełna, zupełnie tak jakby ktoś ukradł jej kawałek duszy. Uczucie osamotnienia było przytłaczające, gdyż czarnowłosa była świadoma, że stan w jakim się znalazła był nieodwracalny. Obok łóżka pojawił się jakiś dziwny, migoczący, niebieski płomień, który stawał się coraz bardziej intensywny a jego forma zmieniała się w coś bardzo znajomego młodej mutantce. Po kilku sekundach obok Wicked zmaterializowało się widmo, postać ludzka na wpół przeźroczysta, identyczna jak fantomy, które dziewczyna miała przy sobie każdego dnia żyjąc w Genoshy. Duch skierował swą eteryczną dłoń w stronę ręki mutantki, zatrzymując się na jej ramieniu. Wicked spojrzała na niego, poczuła się lepiej a kontakt z niezwykłą istotą przypomniał jej o tym co utraciła.

- Chcesz do mnie dołączyć? - zapytała słabym głosem. Wkrótce w pokoju pojawiały się inne niebieskie widma, różnej wielkości i o różnym wyglądzie. Wszystkie były wabione przez osobę Wicked, przyciągane do niej jak ćmy do samotnej latarni stojącej w mroku nocy. Dziewczyna zauważyła, że zgromadziło się wokół niej wiele eterycznych postaci, dziesiątki istot pragnących połączyć się z jej ciałem, szukających w nim schronienia.

- Wszyscy chcecie do mnie dołączyć? Nie wiem czy dam radę... - czarnowłosa oznajmiła siadając na pościeli. Widma zaczęły się wokół niej kołysać, obracać się dookoła własnej osi i orbitować wokół jej głowy. Dziewczyna poczuła zastrzyk energii wypełniający jej ciało, wydawało jej się, że będzie mogła zrobić wszystko. Stanęła na łóżku szeroko rozpościerając ramiona.

- Dam radę! - krzyknęła z uśmiechem. Duchy, jeden po drugim, znikały wewnątrz ciała mutantki a ona chociaż czuła ból związany z każdym kontaktem starała się nie stracić równowagi, nie upaść. Dziesiątki postaci połączyło się z czarnowłosą a cała operacja nie zabrała im więcej niż kilka minut. Pomieszczenie znów zrobiło się ciemne i ponure a Wicked usiadła na łóżku. Po chwili odpoczynku, jakiego potrzebowała na uspokojenie oddechu, mutantka odgarnęła włosy z czoła.

- Znów jestem cała. - powiedziała sama do siebie uśmiechając się.

Magneto i Kanzar unosili się na powietrznej platformie, która była poruszana siłą woli długowłosego mężczyzny a dookoła nich rozpościerał się zapierający dech w piersi widok. Ponad głowami mężczyzn wyrastały dwie wieże z dziesiątkiem okien i świateł, poniżej widać było inne budowle połączone zawiłą pajęczyną podniebnych autostrad po których pędziły lśniące pojazdy wyglądające jak nowoczesne samochody o opływowym kształcie. Kanzar odwrócił się do Magneto.

- Zaraz dotrzemy do miejsca przeznaczenia. - poinformował mutanta wskazując na dużą, oszkloną kopułę pod którą widać było zieleń roślinności.

- Mój świat był miejscem nieustającej wojny. - Długowłosy zaczął swoją opowieść. Cała planeta podzieliła się na wiele zwalczających się wzajemnie państw. Dziwne zdolności jakie nasi ludzie zyskiwali z zupełnie nieznanych nam powodów spowodowały, że konflikty jeszcze bardziej się nasiliły i stały się dużo bardziej krwawe. Nasz świat pogrążyłby się w ogniu, gdyby nie pojawił się On! - Kanzar przerwał patrząc na fioletową poświatę otaczającą całe miasto.

- Kto? - zapytał Erik.

- Nasz Zbawca! Pewnego dnia pojawił się na niebie podczas jednej z naszych największych bitew w historii i powstrzymał dwie nacierające na siebie armię. Miał na sobie piękny biały strój, czarne włosy powiewające na wietrze a jego młoda twarz uśmiechała się do nas wszystkich. Był czystą miłością, czymś co nie mogło narodzić się na naszej planecie, był doskonałą, wszechmocną istotą spoza. Każde jego słowo, każdy ruchu sprawiało, że nasza planeta odradzała się na nowo po latach wyniszczających ją wojen. Nasza planeta stała się rajem dla wszystkich tych, którzy zgodzili się, aby nasz przybysz spoza stał się ich jedynym przewodnikiem. Wszyscy ci którzy otworzyli przed nim swój umysł zostali obdarzeni wiedzą, dzięki której mogli przekształcić swoją zmęczoną wojnami planetę w najwspanialszą we wszechświecie utopię. - Kanzar przestał opowiadać swą historię, ponieważ musiał odstawić swoją powietrzną platformę i wraz z Erikiem znalazł się w jednym z największych ogrodów w metropolii. Skrywany pod kopułą z przeźroczystego szkła park był domem dla dziesiątek metrów kwadratowych zieleni, różnorodnych drzew i krzewów. Po alejkach wykonanych z jasnego kamienia przechadzało się wielu ludzi, postaci podobnych do długowłosego przywódcy ze spiczastymi uszami oraz innych istot humanoidalnych pochodzących z ras, których Magneto nie był w stanie rozpoznać.

- Kiedy nasza planeta została oczyszczona ze wszystkich wrogów, nasz dobroczyńca przekazał nam bardzo istotną prawdę o całym multiwszechświecie - szeregu równoległych światów leżących jeden na drugim na niekończącej się kosmicznej drabinie stworzenia. Ukazał nam zło i przemoc jakie panowały w tych światach oraz zobowiązał do spełnienia najświętszej misji - zjednoczenia wszystkich Ziemi równoległych i wyswobodzenia ich z wszelkiego zła. I tak zaczęła się nasza podróż przez multiwersum.

Erik słuchał opowieści długowłosego z zainteresowaniem jednocześnie oglądając istoty, które spacerowały wśród egzotycznej roślinności ogrodów. Patrzył na ludzi o najróżniejszym kolorze skóry, zielonych Skrulli i niebieskich Kree których rozpoznawał, ale także inne na postaci takie jak mali, szarzy humanoidzi o dużych, ciemnych oczach znani na Ziemi pod imieniem Zeta Reticuli, czy pokryci łuskami reptiloidzi.

- Nasz między wymiarowy sojusz rósł w siłę z każdą nową Ziemią wyzwoloną w czasie naszej świętej wojny a istoty, które otworzyły swój umysł przed naszym zbawcą dołączyły do kolektywu liczącego już miliardy istnień. To co widzisz przed sobą to owoc naszego trudu.

- Czy wszyscy zgodzili się powierzyć swój los przybyszom z innego świata? - Zapytał Erik.

- Nie... to niemożliwe, aby każda osoba na każdej Ziemi zgodziła się na coś czego do końca nie rozumiała.

- A co stało się z tymi, którzy się sprzeciwili?

- Przegrali i zostali wyrzuceni poza nasz nowy, wspaniały świat i pozostawieni sami sobie w ich umierającym świecie, podczas gdy my szliśmy coraz wyżej po drabinie multiwersum.

Magneto spojrzał na Kanzara zagadkowo.

- Nie było ich zbyt wielu, nie stanowili dla nas żadnego problemu.

- Co to znaczy, że pozostali w umierającym świecie?

- Nie pytaj o to, czego nie jesteś jeszcze w stanie zrozumieć. Kiedy otworzysz swój umysł przed naszym władcą, wszystkie twoje wątpliwości zostaną rozwiane.

- Czy w tym świecie, także napotkaliście na opór? - Erik pytał dalej.

- Tak, prawdę mówiąc ten świat nie został jeszcze w pełni nawrócony ze złej drogi i wciąż jest w nim wielu niebezpiecznych kryminalistów. Ludzie, którzy odrzucili naszą utopię, żyją w jej kanałach, ukrywając się jak szczury i żywiąc się naszymi odpadkami. Istnieją dla nich tylko dwa wyjścia: przyjąć naszą miłość albo zniknąć na zawsze.

Magnus zamyślił się patrząc na dwie kobiety w długich sukniach ze złotymi maskami na twarzach, które szły nieopodal.

- Jest jeszcze trzecia możliwość. - oznajmił po chwili.

- Tak?

- Mogą odebrać to co kiedyś do nich należało.

Callisto niespokojnie oczekiwała na spotkanie z przywódcą rebeliantów mieszkających w zniszczonej części miasta. Pomieszczenie w którym przebywała nie przypominało swoim wyglądem reszty obozu, było czyste i nienaruszone. Rose znikła za drzwiami prowadzącymi do gabinetu przywódcy i nie wychodziła z nich przez kilkanaście minut, Callisto robiła się coraz bardziej niecierpliwa. Patrzyła jednym okien na mężczyzn trzymających karabiny a oni odwzajemniali jej spojrzenie, czując się niepewnie w towarzystwie kogoś obcego i na dodatek kogoś kto przybył z miasta powyżej z którego zwykle przychodziły tylko kłopoty i śmierć. Kobieta była zamyślona, nie podobało jej się to, że musiała zostawić swoich młodszych kolegów w niebezpiecznym dla nich miejscu. Oczekiwanie zakończyło się i drzwi strzeżone przez żołnierzy otworzyły się z nieprzyjemnym trzaskiem. Pojawiła się w nich Rose.

- Chodź Callisto, już czas. - powiedziała do mutantki.

Kiedy kobieta przekroczyła próg pomieszczenia, zobaczyła przed sobą brodatego mężczyznę ubranego w zieloną koszulę i łaciate spodnie. Początkowo pomiędzy trzema osobami panowała niezręczna cisza, ponieważ wszyscy badali się nawzajem wzrokiem formując w swoich głowach plan rozmowy i wszystkie pytania, które chcieli zadać. Rose przerwała milczenie zwracając się do brodacza.

- To jest Callisto, która przybyła z innego, równoległego świata. A to jest John, nasz przywódca.

- Witaj Callisto.. . - powiedział mężczyzna próbując podać rękę mutantce. Kiedy zobaczył, że spod jej peleryny wystają zielone macki, cofnął dłoń i odskoczył od niej o krok. Bardzo szybko otrząsnął się z osłupienia.

- Przepraszam... widok obcych nie przynosi żadnych miłych wspomnień.

- W moim świecie ludzie reagowali na mnie tak samo... i to nawet wtedy gdy nie miałam macek. - odparła Callisto uśmiechając się.

- Czy możesz nas zostawić? - John zapytał Rose stojącą przy drzwiach.

- Oczywiście. - odparła brązowowłosa wychodząc z pokoju. Brodacz usiadł przy biurku prosząc, aby mutantka zrobiła dokładnie to samo na stojącej przy ścianie rozlatującej się ławie.

- Po pierwsze chciałbym Ci osobiście podziękować za to, że razem ze swoimi towarzyszami uratowałaś moich dwóch ludzi. Każda strata jest dla nas niezwykle dotkliwa. - mężczyzna zaczął rozmowę.

- Jesteśmy nauczeni działać błyskawicznie w takich sytuacjach. - odparła kobieta.

- Czy wszystko to co powiedziała Rose jest prawdą? Naprawdę pochodzisz z równoległej rzeczywistości?

- Tak... ale Rose mówiła mi, że nie wierzycie w istnienie równoległych światów.

- To tylko propaganda. Nie wolno wspominać o takich rzeczach, bo to zmniejszyłoby morale moich rebeliantów. Poczucie ogromu potęgi wroga mogłoby być dla nich zabójcze. Czy ty pochodzisz ze świata do którego nie przybył jeszcze Diabeł Spoza?

- Nie mam pojęcia o kim mówisz.

- W takim razie nawet nie wiesz jak szczęśliwą kobietą jesteś. Musisz być ze świata, który leży na Drabinie poniżej naszego...

- O czym ty mówisz? - Callisto była bardzo zaciekawiona wypowiedzią Johna.

- Opowiem wszystko co będziesz chciała wiedzieć... ale nie teraz. Przygotowujemy się do ważnej dla nas uroczystości... za chwilę muszę być przy ognisku... moi ludzie będą na mnie czekać. Powiedz mi, czy w waszym świecie pojawiły się jakieś dziwne zjawiska? Meteoryt, który daje ludziom niezwykłe zdolności? Jesteś jedną z jego wybrańców?

- Po raz kolejny nie wiem o czym mówisz. Urodziłam się z moimi zdolnościami... jest wiele podobnych mnie, ale nie słyszałam o kimś, kto dostałby moc z jakiegoś meteorytu.

- Dobrze... dobrze... oznacza to, że wciąż mamy wiele czasu. On nie szykuje się do ponownego skoku, jeszcze nie teraz. - Brodacz był wyraźnie zdenerwowany.

- Posłuchaj, chcę poprosić cię o pomoc w odnalezieniu moich towarzyszy.

- Postaram się coś poradzić, ale po uroczystościach. Muszę pojawić się wśród moich ludzi. - Mężczyzna wstał z zamiarem wyjścia z pomieszczenia.

- Mogę do was dołączyć? Ja i moi towarzysze?

- Oczywiście. Każdy w naszym obozie jest zaproszony.

- Dziękuję. Myślę, że przyda nam się chwila odpoczynku.

- Tak jak i całemu światu. - odpowiedział John smutno patrząc przed siebie.

Mary wraz z Freakshowem, Sholą i Hub szli aleją obozowiska rozświetlając sobie drogę pochodniami. Towarzyszyło im wiele osób, ale żadna z nich nie zbliżyła się do nich na odległość wystarczającą do rozpoczęcia rozmowy. Zmęczone oczy mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci patrzyły nieufnie na twarze tych, którzy pojawili się w ich miasteczku zaledwie przed kilkoma godzinami.

- Dokąd idziemy? - zapytał Shola.

- Na urodziny Natalie. Jesteście nowi, więc być może nic o niej nie wiecie, albo władze miasta nad nami opowiedziały wam o niej niestworzone rzeczy. Ale całej prawdy możecie się dowiedzieć tylko tutaj. Zostaniecie włączeni do naszej społeczności, jeśli John się na to zgodzi. - odparła kobieta uśmiechając się.

- Kto to jest Natalie? - zapytała Hub.

- Dowiesz się wszystkiego przy ognisku. Cierpliwości młoda damo. - oznajmiła Mary.

- Martwię się o Wicked. - powiedział Freakshow patrząc na Sholę.

- Jak tylko znajdziemy się na placu, będziesz mógł ją odwiedzić. - murzyn pocieszył kolegę.

- Miejmy nadzieję, że już odzyskała przytomność. - dodał.

Trójka mutantów znalazła się na placu, gdzie zgromadziło się już wielu ludzi. Dookoła paliły się wbite w ziemię pochodnie a z tłumu dochodziły dźwięki głośnych rozmów. Hub rozglądnęła się dookoła czując się bardzo zaniepokojona. Wszędzie gdzie spojrzała, napotykała oczy pełne obaw i niechęci do niej i jej kolegów.

- Czego oni od nas chcą? - zapytała grubą kobietę.

- Spokojnie. Wiadomości rozchodzą się szybko w naszej społeczności. Oni wiedzą już, że jesteście uciekinierami z miasta. Są pełni obaw bo niektórzy z nich doświadczyli wiele zła z rąk Najwyższych i ich wybrańców. Nie martwcie się, jeśli udowodnicie nam, że chcecie stać się jednymi z nas, oni was zaakceptują. - powiedziała Mary dotykając ramienia dziewczyny.

- Dziękuję. - odparła Hub.

Magneto i Kanzar patrzyli na tętniącą życiem metropolię stojąc na jednym z jej wielkich tarasów widokowych. Mężczyźni nie rozmawiali ze sobą, ponieważ długowłosy wpadł w dziwny trans, swoiste zamyślenie. Erik wykorzystał moment spokoju aby wypróbować swoje zdolności, poczuć kontakt z metalami tworzącymi wszystko co go dookoła otaczało. Z radością stwierdził, że jego zdolności stały się już tak silne jak przed wycieczką przez tunel między wymiarowy. Kanzar wyrwał się z zamyślenia.

- Moi ludzie odkryli, gdzie przebywają twoi towarzysze.

- Tak, to dobra wiadomość. Gdzie są?

- Niestety, wpadli w ręce dzikich ludzi żyjących poza miastem, tych co odrzucili nasz raj. Nie mogę mieć żadnej pewności czy są jeszcze żywi.

Erik zacisnął pięści a jego oczy zaczęły świecić na niebiesko. Energia tańczyła wokół jego ciała sięgając do atomów metali znajdujących się w najbliższej okolicy. Magneto użył swoich zdolności na balustradzie odgradzającej taras od przepaści znajdującej się poza nim. Długa rura o okrągłym przekroju zaczęła drga

, ruszać się jak żywa, po czym oderwała się od podtrzymujących ją barierek i uniosła się ku mężczyznom niczym wąż pełzający na nieistniejącej powierzchni. Erik złapał metalowy przedmiot i przekształcił go w włócznię.

- Jeśli coś im się stało, wszyscy winni zapłacą za to straszną cenę. - powiedział patrząc na Kanzara.

- Oczywiście, tak się stanie. - odparł długowłosy mężczyzna.

Była strasznie zmęczona i myślała tylko o tym, aby wrócić do domu i położyć się do łóżka. To już trzeci dyżur z rzędu a ona spała jedynie przez cztery godziny. Jeśli szybko nie odpocznie zaczną się halucynacje, pomyślała. Tak uczyli ją w szkole medycznej. Chciała jak najszybciej ubrać się i wyjść, aby nikt jej nie zobaczył i nie zaczepił, nie miała ochoty na żadną rozmowę. Na dodatek w czasie ostatniej godziny bardzo rozbolała ją głowa. Rudowłosa kobieta szła korytarzem prowadzącym do podziemnego garażu w którym zaparkowała swój samochód. Myślała o tym jak bardzo chciałaby znaleźć się w jakimś lepszym szpitalu, a nie w tamtej zapadłej dziurze gdzie nie działo się nic ciekawego a pieniądze jakie jej płacono były śmiesznie małe. To nie mogło się jednak spełnić, nie dla niej, nie po tym co robiła, nie po tym jak musiała zmienić nazwisko i swoją przeszłoś

. Niestety jej przeszłość miała ją dogonić tamtej fatalnej nocy. Kobieta zatrzymała się ponieważ zauważyła, że w cieniu betonowej konstrukcji ktoś się czaił, ukrywał, chociaż nic nie wskazywało na to, aby czekał właśnie na nią. Odruchowo skierowała się w stronę światła z nadzieją, że będzie mogła dostrzec jakiś szczegół tajemniczego napastnika. W kręgu światła latarni ukazał się łysy mężczyzna na wózku inwalidzkim a za nim gruba kobieta w okularach. Charles Xavier spojrzał na rudowłosą kobietę a jego twarz wyrażała ogromne skupienie i powagę.

- Czego ode mnie chcesz! Nie mieszam się już w wasze sprawy! - Kobieta próbowała zacząć rozmowę.

- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy Amelio. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy, aby zebrać Acolythes i odnaleźć Magneto oraz moich ludzi.

Amelia Voght zbladła na myśl o tym, że Erik Lehnsherr żył i znów pojawił się w jej życiu, aby wywrócić je do góry nogami.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4. Nowy Wspaniały Świat 2**

Płomień ogniska rozświetlał plac położony w samym centrum obozowiska i kryjówki uciekinierów z piętrzącej się ponad nim metropolii. Zgromadziło się tam wielu ludzi, różnych płci, ras i w różnym wieku, noszących zarówno zielone mundury jak i ubranych w codzienne, zniszczone przez upływający czas ubrania. Wśród zebranych byli także trzej młodzi mutanci z grupy Callisto. Siedzieli na drewnianych skrzyniach, w odległości kilku metrów od innych uczestników spotkania. Nikt z obecnych im nie ufał, pomiędzy tłumem wędrowały różne opowieści na ich temat. Jedni wspominali o tym, że grupka przybyła z miasta ponad obozem, została wyrzucona z idealnego społeczeństwa za jakąś straszliwą zbrodnię, inni wierzyli, że byli oni agentami mającymi za zadanie zdradzić położenie wejścia do obozu Najwyższym a jeszcze inni uważali, że mutanci przybyli z innego kontynentu, z legendarnego Ocean City czy nawet z zupełnie innej rzeczywistości. Niektórzy słyszeli opowieść o tym, jak obdarzeni niezwykłymi zdolnościami ludzie uratowali jednego z ich towarzyszy przed pewną śmiercią i wyobrażali sobie, że dzięki nim ich poziom życia wreszcie się polepszy i nie będą musieli zadowalać się odpadkami wyrzucanymi z utylizatorów znienawidzonej metropolii. Hub patrzyła na pełne złości spojrzenia przechodzących obok niej ludzi.

- Czuję się tutaj jak jakiś wyrzutek. - oznajmiła patrząc na Sholę. Łysy murzyn odwrócił się w jej kierunku.

- Dla mnie to coś normalnego. Nie wszyscy spędzili w Genoshy tyle czasu co ty. - odparł Shola przypominając sobie swoje kłopoty jakich doznał przed wprowadzeniem się na wyspę, którą kiedyś władał Magneto.

- Gdzie jest Callisto? Tracimy tutaj czas a powinniśmy już wracać na górę i szukać Magneto i Karimy. Mam dość siedzenia i nie robienia niczego.

- Spokojnie. Callisto rozmawia teraz z przywódcą tych ludzi. Może on będzie nam w stanie pomóc.

- Tak? To chyba jesteś ślepy bo tutejsi najchętniej by nas stąd przepędzili. - dziewczyna powiedziała ze złością.

- Przestańcie, bo zaraz zaczniecie się kłócić! - Freakshow przerwał rozmowę dwóch czarnoskórych mutantów.

- Nie wydaje wam się, że powinniśmy iść do Wicked? - dodał.

- Chyba masz rację. Minęło parę godzin odkąd widzieliśmy ją po ostatni. - powiedziała Hub zeskakując ze skrzyni.

- Już nie musicie się nigdzie ruszać! - wszyscy trzej odwrócili głowy słysząc znajomy głos. Na tle tańczącego płomienia pochodni stała czarnowłosa dziewczyna. Czuła się już znacznie lepiej niż kilka godzin wcześniej, jej twarz nabrała kolorów przestając być trupio bladą. Blondyn podbiegł do koleżanki.

- Co robisz! Nie powinnaś wstawać z łóżka! Jeszcze niedawno byłaś ledwo żywa! Wracaj do szpitala!

- I mam przegapić szykującą się imprezę? Nigdy!

- Byłaś nieprzytomna, nie mieliśmy z tobą żadnego kontaktu! Ja nie żartuję! - chłopak bardzo obawiał się o zdrowie koleżanki.

- Spokojnie, było ze mną źle, ale już mi przeszło. - czarnowłosa uspokoiła go jednocześnie siadając na skrzyni obok murzynki.

- I chyba wiem co mnie tak rozłożyło.

- Naprawdę? - spytał Shola.

- Tak, przechodząc przez tą dziurę, straciłam całą energię jaka zgromadziła się we mnie w Genoshy. Coś wyrwało ze mnie wszystkie "duchy". Okazało się, że po prostu nie mogę z bez nich żyć!

- A teraz wróciły do ciebie? - zapytała zaciekawiona Hub. Wicked pokręciła przecząco głową.

- Nie. Ale tutaj znalazłam nowych przyjaciół. To miejsce jest tak strasznie przepełnione... energią umarłych... musiała wydarzyć się tutaj jakaś straszliwa tragedia. Oni wszyscy... znaleźli dom w moim ciele. Nigdy nie czułam się lepiej! - dziewczyna odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.

- Słuchajcie... może poszukamy Callisto? Ona pewnie zgubiła się w tłumie. - zaproponowała po chwili. Wszyscy mutanci zgodzili się na jej propozycję.

Lord Kanzar szedł wzdłuż korytarza a uderzenia jego butów o metalową podłogę odbijały się echem od białych ścian i sufitu. Żołnierz pilnujący dużych, oszklonych drzwi posłusznie usunął mu się z drogi pozwalając wejść do ukrytego za nimi pomieszczenia. Mężczyzna znalazł się w doś

dużym pokoju, który wyglądał jak nowoczesne laboratorium. W centralnej części stał ogromny pojemnik z przeźroczystego materiału wypełniony zieloną cieczą a na stolikach rozmieszczonych dookoła niego było mnóstwo różnorodnej maszynerii. Wokół stanowisk przemieszczało się kilku mężczyzn w białych fartuchach laboratoryjnych. Długowłosy zbliżył się do kadzi zauważając, że wewnątrz niej unosił się jakiś kształt. Była to kobieta o brązowej skórze a bliższe spojrzenie na jej twarz pozwalało zdradzić, że była nią Karima Shapandar a raczej to co z niej pozostało po tym jak zajęli się nią pracownicy laboratorium. Mechaniczne części ciała dziewczyny były rozmontowane, jej bioniczna ręka oraz noga zostały oderwane od ciała i spoczywały na stolikach, gdzie naukowcy przeprowadzali na nich różne testy. Wszystkie bronie, jakie dziewczyna miała w swoim ciele zostały usunięte i wnikliwie przebadane. Sama kobieta była nieprzytomna, unosiła się bezwładnie w zielonej cieczy a jedyną oznaką, tego że wciąż żyła były bąbelki powietrza wypuszczane przez respirator tkwiący w jej ustach i nosie. Kanzar zwrócił się do jednego z naukowców.

- Jakieś wyniki wstępnych analiz?

- Tak, jesteśmy pewni, że jej technologia nie jest podobna do niczego z czym się wcześniej zetknęliśmy. Oni pochodzą z gałęzi multiświata do której nie mamy obecnie dostępu.

- To wspaniała wiadomość.

- Co mamy z nią zrobić? - zapytał badacz.

- Analizujcie dalej. Musicie sprawdzić, czy jej broń może pomóc nam zbudować armię przeciwko rebeliantom, Ameryce albo przedostać się przez bariery Ocean City. I najważniejsze, nic co tutaj się dzieje nie może wydostać się poza to pomieszczenie a w szczególności nie może dotrzeć do naszego drogiego gościa. Zrozumiano?

- Tak jest, generale Kanzar! - odparł naukowiec wracając do pracy.

W świecie, który w multiwersum oznaczany był numerem 616 panowała bezksiężycowa noc a okolice szpitalnego parkingu były całkowicie wyludnione, nie licząc trzech osób stojących w cieniu filaru. Amelia Voght patrzyła surowym wzrokiem na twarz łysego mężczyzny na wózku inwalidzkim, któremu towarzyszyła otyła kobieta w okularach. Voght była wściekła na swojego dawnego znajomego, ponieważ on odnalazł ją pomimo jej próby zerwania z dawnym życiem i wszystkimi sprawami z tamtych nieprzyjemnych dla niej czasów. Miała ochotę uciec używając swoich zdolności zamiany we mgłę, ale była zbyt zmęczona a dodatkowo wiedziała, że nie byłaby w stanie wyrwać się z telepatycznego uścisku Xaviera.

- Nie mam już niczego wspólnego z Magneto ani innymi członkami mojej dawnej grupy. Nie używałam swoich zdolności od kilku miesięcy, od czasu gdy ten maniak zaatakował Nowy York. Jeśli chcesz, możesz wejść do mojej głowy i sprawdzić samemu! Nie mam nic do ukrycia!

- Amelio, uspokój się. Twoja pomoc jest mi bardzo potrzebna.

- Nie mogę ci pomóc! Ile razy mam to powtarzać! Nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego z Acolythes, Magneto i wszystkim tym co on reprezentował. To co ten wariat zrobił w Nowym Yorku było straszliwe, ale wszystkich tych którzy z nim współpracowali musisz szukać na własną rękę! Ja nie chcę mieć z nimi nic wspólnego!

- Amelia... - Charles powiedział cicho zgadując następny krok rudowłosej mutantki.

- Rozumiem, że wydarzenia ostatnich miesięcy sprawiły, że próbujesz zapomnieć o tym kim kiedyś byłaś. Wiem, że niektóre ofiary ataku na Nowy York trafiły do szpitala w którym pracowałaś. Każdy, kto ma w sobie jeszcze trochę człowieczeństwa byłby poruszony takim widokiem. Ale musisz wiedzieć jedno, Magneto nie jest odpowiedzialny za to co się wtedy stało.

Voght zdziwiła się i poczuła się jeszcze bardziej poirytowana.

- Co takiego? O czym ty mówisz! Cały świat widział co Magneto zrobił w Nowym Yorku!

- Tak, cały świat widział Magneto, ponieważ ktoś bardzo chciał obarczyć go kolejną zbrodnią, najstraszniejszą ze wszystkich. Prawda jest zupełnie inna, to nie Erik zaatakował wtedy miasto. To nie Erik zginął z ręki Wolverine'a i nie jego bezgłowe zwłoki leżą w trumnie w Genoshy.

Amelia uspokoiła się a wtedy ciekawość zwyciężyła z niechęcią do profesora i zmęczeniem po ciężkim dniu pracy.

- Skąd o tym wiesz?

- Ponieważ byłem w Genoshy. Mieszkałem tam razem z Erikiem próbując ratować to co ocalało po zagładzie wyspy. Mildred może potwierdzić moją wersję. - Xavier powiedział patrząc na kobietę stojącą obok niego.

- W takim razie, kim był ten wariat z Nowego Yorku?

- Nie mam pojęcia. Chciałem się tego dowiedzieć, ale nieprzewidziane trudności spotkały mnie i moich współpracowników. Obecnie mamy o wiele poważniejszy problem.

- I przychodzisz z tym do mnie? Dlaczego nie zwrócisz się do swoich X-Men?

- Oni nie mają pojęcia, że Magneto żyje i pomaga mi przy odbudowie wyspy. Chciałbym aby tak pozostało.

- Dobrze Charles... posłucham tego co masz do powiedzenia. Rozumiem, że Magneto zniknął razem z ludźmi którymi miał się opiekować, tak? Potrzebujesz mojej pomocy bo wydaje ci się, że Erik znowu będzie chciał zebrać Acolythes?

- Obawiam się, że sytuacja jest dużo poważniejsza. Czy przypominasz sobie, aby Erik miał kiedykolwiek jakieś poważniejsze problemy ze swoimi zdolnościami? - Xavier zbliżył się do kobiety.

- Tak, miał problemy. Zawsze to ukrywał, ale niektórzy z nas wiedzieli to doskonale. W sumie nie dziwię się, taka energia zamknięta w ciele człowieka.

- Dokładnie. Nie będę przedłużał niepotrzebnej rozmowy i przejdę od razu do sedna sprawy. Magneto wytworzył wormhole, tunel w czasoprzestrzeni i zniknął w nim zabierając ze sobą kilku moich podopiecznych.

- I myślisz, że zrobił to specjalnie? Uciekł z wyspy a ty uważasz, że wiem gdzie mógłby się ukryć? - Amelia zapytała zdziwiona nie do końca rozumiejąc to co Xavier próbował jej przekazać.

- Nie. Zaraz po tym jak straciłem go z oczu wykorzystałem telepatię, aby przeszukać cały glob. Nie mogłem natknąć się nawet na skrawek myśli należącej do Erika. Myślę, że Magneto przedostał się do innego wymiaru.

- Co takiego? Innego wymiaru? I ja mam go odnaleźć? Powinieneś udać się do Fantastic Four albo Avengers. - Kobieta była coraz bardziej zdezorientowana.

- Później stało się coś niezwykłego. Na wyspie pojawili się dziwni ludzie ubrani w różnokolorowe zbroje. Uwolnili więźniów trzymanych w zamknięciu na wyspie. Kilku bandytów, którzy kilka tygodni wcześniej chcieli ukraść nam to co nam pozostało. Jestem pewien, że zarówno oni jak i ich tajemniczy wybawiciele mieli coś wspólnego ze zniknięciem Erika. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy a także pomocy twoich bardziej, nazwijmy to "stabilnych" towarzyszy. Musimy odszukać uciekinierów i zmusić ich do ujawnienia wszystkiego co wiedzą o porwaniu Magneto. Mogę liczyć na twoją pomoc?

Po chwili zastanowienia się Amelia zdecydowała się udzielić profesorowi twierdzącą odpowiedź.

- Chcę wiedzieć co naprawdę wydarzyło się w Nowym Yorku. Świat powinien dowiedzieć się prawdy.

- Dziękuję Amelio. Teraz wróć do domu, skontaktuje się z tobą jak tylko będę gotowy, aby ruszyć dalej. - Charles oznajmił i poprosił Mildred, aby odprowadziła go do samochodu zaparkowanego w oddalonej części parkingu.

Ludzie z obozu w zniszczonej części miasta zgromadzili się przy ognisku, którego płomienie napełniały okolicę czerwoną poświatą. Wszyscy zebrani, zarówno wojskowi jak i cywile siedzieli na brudnym piasku patrząc na wejście do budynku zajmowanego przez ich przywódcę, oczekując czegoś z utęsknieniem. Młodzi mutanci także dołączyli do tłumu, aby wspólnie z nim przeżywać niezwykłą noc, której znaczenia nie znali i nie rozumieli. Callisto odnalazła ich bardzo szybko i zadowolona z poprawy zdrowia Wicked, usiadła pomiędzy nimi. Ludzie nieopodal rozmawiali ze sobą o czymś, wyrażali swoje emocje gestami rąk, ale żaden z nich nie zrobił kroku w kierunku nowych osób w obozowisku. Lokalna społeczność niechętnie przyjmowała uciekinierów ze znienawidzonego przez nią miejsca. Wkrótce oczekiwanie zgromadzonych opłaciło się a w drzwiach od głównego budynku obozu ukazał się brodaty przywódca rebeliantów. Jego widok uciszył wszystkie rozmowy i sprawił, że oczy każdej osoby skierowały się na niego i na małą dziewczynkę, którą prowadził. Dziewczynka miała nie więcej niż 10 lat, długie jasne włosy, bardzo jasną cerę i niebieskie oczy. Ubrana była w prostą, niebieską sukienkę. Jej smutne spojrzenie skanowało twarze wszystkich zgromadzonych. John wskazał dziewczynce puste krzesło stojące pomiędzy tłumem i poprosił ją cicho aby na nim usiadła. Sam uśmiechnął się i zaczął swoją przemowę.

- Zgromadziliśmy się tutaj wszyscy, aby po raz kolejny świętować daną nam ponownie nadzieję! Dwa lata temu, kiedy nasz ruch oporu został prawie całkowicie zgładzony przez najeźdźców na naszą planetę, kiedy ostatni z nas ukrywali się w cieniu przeklętego miasta przed tymi, którzy odebrali nam naszą własną tożsamość, zdarzył się cud! Cud w postaci tej małej osoby, która siedzi teraz pomiędzy nami. - Mężczyzna przerwał swą wypowiedź, aby pokazać na złotowłosą dziewczynkę.

- Natalie pokazała nam, że Demon, który odebrał nam wszystko może zostać pokonany i są jeszcze na tym świecie siły, których on się lęka. Wszyscy pamiętamy chwilę kiedy demon osobiście sięgnął po tych co mu się oparli i nie chcieli przyjąć jego sposobu życia, kiedy chciał wymazać nas z istnienia swoimi przeklętymi rękami. I wtedy zdarzyło się coś, co sprawiło, że znów zaczęliśmy wierzyć w zwycięstwo. Demon chciał zniszczyć nawet tak małe dziecko, nie znał litości. Ale kiedy dotknął Natalie palcami napełnionymi śmiercią zdarzyła się rzecz niezwykła! Jego ramię zostało zniszczone a my zobaczyliśmy, że nie jest wszechmogący, że można go zabić! Dlatego dzisiaj spotykamy się tu, aby bawić się i wznosić toasty za zdrowie naszej małej nadziei! Zdrowie Natalie! - John krzyknął podnosząc ponad głowę kielich z winem. Wszyscy zgromadzeni wrzasnęli jego ostatnią wypowiedź. Dziewczynka była zawstydzona tym, że jej imię artykułowało tak dużo osób. Schowała się za Mary, która siedziała obok niej.

- Dzisiaj jednak nasze świętowanie jest szczególne! Udało nam się uruchomić i przystosować do naszych potrzeb statek powietrzny Najwyższych! Dzięki niemu będziemy mogli uciec z tego przeklętego miejsca i wyruszyć na zachód w poszukiwaniu legendarnego Ocean City! Zamieszkamy w miejscu w którym Natalie będzie bezpieczna i w spokoju dorośnie do wieku w którym będzie mogła poprowadzić własną armię przeciwko tyranom i odebrać naszą planetę. Dlatego cieszmy się na myśl o tym, że kiedyś będziemy znów wolni! - John zakończył przemówienie, po czym udał się w kierunku tłumu. Wodził wzrokiem po twarzach wszystkich zgromadzonych, szukając jednookiej kobiety przybyłej z innej rzeczywistości. Ludzie zaczęli się rozchodzić, skupiali się w mniej licznych grupach w których świętowali niezwykłą rocznicę w najbardziej odpowiedni dla nich sposób. Brodacz znalazł interesującą go osobę i postanowił do niej dołączyć.

- Tak jak obiecałem, teraz będę mógł odpowiedzieć na każde pytanie. - oznajmił siadając obok kobiety.

- To są twoi towarzysze? - zapytał wskazując na dwóch chłopaków i dwie dziewczyny.

- Tak, to Hub, Wicked, Shola i Freakshow. Dostali się tutaj razem ze mną.

- Muszę wam podziękować. Uratowaliście moich ludzi. - powiedział uśmiechając się.

- Idźcie skorzystać z dobrodziejstw dzisiejszej nocy! - zachęcił ich do poznania okolic obozowiska i ludzi go zamieszkujących. Młodzi mutanci posłuchali jego propozycji i wolnym krokiem oddalili się w głąb świętującego tłumu.

- Od czego mam zacząć? - spytał patrząc na czarnowłosą mutantkę.

- Najlepiej od samego początku. Co się stało w tym świecie?

- Katastrofa o niewyobrażalnej skali. Koniec świata jakiego nie mogli przewidzieć prorocy doznający najczarniejszych wizji. Wszystko zaczęło się od upadku meteorytu, kamienia z kosmosu, który wywrócił do góry nogami porządek świata. Zwykli ludzie po dotknięciu jego fragmentów zyskiwali najbardziej niesamowite zdolności. Latanie, super siła, wzrok palący wszystko na swej drodze i wiele innych. Wkrótce niebo zaroiło się od meta-ludzi załatwiających siłowo nawet najbardziej prozaiczne problemy a rządy światowe płaciły najbardziej potężnym nadludziom za pracę na rzecz ich interesów. Świat znalazł się na krawędzi wojny, wszyscy skakali sobie od gardeł. I wówczas zdarzyło się coś co wyglądało jak zapowiedź nadchodzącego pokoju. Pewnego dnia na niebie pojawiła się niezwykła istota, mężczyzna ubrany w biały strój o czarnych, kręconych włosach. Jego promienny uśmiech spowodował zaprzestanie wszelkich walk, zawieszenie broni na wszystkich frontach. Wszyscy podświadomie wiedzieli, że nie był on jednym z nas, był Istotą Spoza o niezwykle potężnej, praktycznie nieskończonej mocy. Zaproponował nam, całej planecie, dołączenie do czegoś co nazywał Kosmicznym Kolektywem dzięki czemu już na zawsze miał zapanować pokój. Wielu mu uwierzyło, znaczna część osób pozostawała sceptyczna. Niestety, jak to często bywa, mniejszość wierząca ślepo w dobre intencje przybysza zdobyła duże poparcie i pomogła mu otworzyć bramę do innej rzeczywistości, świata Kolektywu. Wkrótce na Ziemi pojawiły się tysiące statków kolonizacyjnych pełnych istot z najróżniejszych światów. Ich niesamowita technologia pozwoliła pokonać wszystkie problemy, które nas nękały. Wydawało się że doczekaliśmy się przyjścia Boga. Prawda okazała się zupełnie inna a przybysz Spoza okazał się być czymś dokładnie odwrotnym. Dowiedzieliśmy się, że aby dołączyć do gwiezdnej społeczności musimy otworzyć swoje umysły przed Istotą, dać mu wgląd w nasze najskrytsze marzenia. Musimy przyjąć jego sposób życia porzucając wszystko to czego nauczyliśmy się przez stulecia i stać się trybami w rządzonej przez niego kosmicznej maszynie. Pierwszy raz zdołaliśmy zjednoczyć się przeciwko wspólnemu wrogowi, chociaż setki ludzi przyjęły jego propozycję z otwartymi ramionami. Zaatakowaliśmy międzygwiezdną armię zamykając portal przez który przybywały kolejne statki z kolonizatorami. Cena jaką zapłaciliśmy byłą straszliwa. Australia została doszczętnie zniszczona i dziś nikt się tam nie zapuszcza, bo rozpad czasoprzestrzeni jest tam tak ogromny, że dzieją się tam dziwaczne zjawiska. Wszyscy meta ludzie, którzy nas nie zdradzili, zginęli z rąk najeźdźców. Europa stanęła w obronie starego porządku i nie pozostał w niej ani jeden nienaruszony kraj. Nad ruinami dawnych stolic unoszą się Wiszące Ogrody - pałace antygrawitacyjne despotycznego władcy, któremu został przekazany zniszczony kontynent. Za Białym Domem stoi ogromny statek kosmiczny w którym przebywa prawdziwy władca obu Ameryk a Afryka została oddana szaleńcowi, budującemu tam futurystyczną wersję Państwa Faraonów. Legenda głosi, że jeden z meta-ludzi uratował jakieś europejskie miasto i przykrył je grubą na kilometry osłoną z morskiej wody, a później przeniósł je na Syberię tworząc Ocean City. Miasto pod którym mieszkamy jest najgorsze ze wszystkich bo w Wieży królującej nad nim mieszka Istota Spoza w swej prawdziwej, przerażającej postaci. Dwa lata temu prawie wszyscy z naszego obozu zostali zabici przez jego żołnierzy, wszyscy ci których tutaj widzisz są tymi co ocaleli. Dotknięcie Demona jest zabójcze dla każdej istoty nie połączonej z jego umysłem, osobiście widziałem jak moi towarzysze umierali a ich ciała były pożerane przez entropię drzemiącą we wnętrzu demona. Okazało się jednak, że znalazła się osoba, jedna jedyna, odporna na dotyk demona, mała Natalie. Byłem świadkiem jak długie palce czarnego jak smoła potwora dotknęły jej czoła i zostały roztrzaskane przez niesamowitą moc drzemiącą w dziewczynce. Jego szok był tak duży, że już nigdy więcej nie odważył się na osobisty ruch przeciwko nam a my mogliśmy spokojnie założyć ten obóz daleko od przeklętych świateł miasta. Cała nadzieja leży w Natalie i jej odporności na dotyk Istoty, chociaż nikt nie potrafi w żaden sposób jej wytłumaczyć.

- Twoja opowieść jest naprawdę fascynująca. Ja jednak nadal martwię się o swoich towarzyszy. - Callisto przerwała wypowiedź mężczyzny.

- Jeśli zagubili w mieście ponad nami, to naprawdę może grozić im niebezpieczeństwo. Najwyżsi mogą domyśleć się, że nie pochodzą stąd i zacząć szukać sposobów aby stworzyć połączenie z kolejną rzeczywistością. Mogą przeprowadzać na nich eksperymenty dla pozyskania czystej wiedzy a nawet napełnić ich umysły kłamstwami o Kosmicznym Kolektywie.

Jednooka mutantka pragnęła usłyszeć jednoznaczną odpowiedź. Nie chciała przeciągać opowieści mężczyzny, ponieważ nie obchodziła ją za bardzo przeszłość ani przyszłość świata w jakim się znalazła. Jedyne co chciała zrobić, to odnaleźć swoich towarzyszy i znaleźć drogę na własną Ziemię.

- Pomożesz mi odnaleźć moich przyjaciół? Pomożesz mi wrócić do miasta? - zapytała Johna przerywając jego próbę kontynuowania opowieści. Brodacz zamyślił się. Wiedział doskonale, że będzie musiał dobrze przemyśleć każdą następną wypowiedź. Teleporter i telekineta bardzo przydaliby się w jego szeregach jako osobista ochrona dla Natalie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ich pomoc znacznie zwiększyłaby szanse na zwycięstwo i podróż z jak najmniejszymi stratami w ludziach.

- Tak jak wcześniej powiedziałem, czasoprzestrzeń w Australii jest niezwykle poszarpana. Jeżeli miałabyś jakąkolwiek szansę na powrót to tylko tam. Jeśli nam pomożesz wyślę przewodnika, który doprowadzi cię do tego miejsca najbardziej bezpieczną drogą. - brodacz zaproponował.

- Pomogę Ci? W jaki sposób? - zapytała zdziwiona kobieta.

- Tak jak powiedziałem do moich ludzi kilkanaście minut temu, zdobyliśmy statek powietrzny Najwyższych, który pozwoli nam wydostać się z ruin Tokio i wyruszyć w kierunku Syberii w poszukiwaniu Ocean City. Opuszczenie naszej kryjówki zaalarmuje wszystkie armie z miasta, na pewno wyślą za nami wielu żołnierzy. Może się okazać, że nie będziemy w stanie obronić się przed ich atakiem a wtedy życie Natalie jak i cała nadzieja dla tego świata może zostać zdmuchnięta niczym płomień świeci. Gdyby tylko w naszych szeregach byli meta ludzie, gdyby byli tacy, którzy mogliby się przeciwstawić najlepszym wojownikom z miasta, nasza szansa na zwycięstwo znacznie by wzrosła. Proszę cię o pomoc... ciebie i twoich towarzyszy. Dołączcie do naszej grupy i pomóżcie mi odnaleźć drogę do Ocean City.

Callisto nie była zadowolona z odpowiedzi mężczyzny. Zdenerwowała się na niego, miała ochotę przestać prosić go o cokolwiek.

- Mam narazić życie moich podopiecznych walcząc o świat o którym jeszcze nie tak dawno temu nie miałam pojęcia? Mam walczyć o sprawy, które mnie zupełnie nie dotyczą? Dziękuję za twoją gościnę i udzielenie mi schronienia, ale myślę, że dalej będę musiała poradzić sobie sama. - Mutantka wstała ze skrzyni próbując oddalić się od ludzi zgromadzonych przy ognisku. John ruszył za nią, próbując powstrzymać ją przed popełnieniem czegoś, czego mogłaby później żałować.

- Jak chcesz sama odnaleźć drogę do domu?

- Znajdę wejście do miasta. A tam poproszę o pomoc kogoś dysponującego dużo większą techniką niż wy tutaj. Nie obchodzi mnie co się stanie z tym miejscem, jeśli tylko wszyscy moi ludzie zostaną bezpiecznie odprowadzeni do domu.

- Czy nie rozumiesz, że prosząc ich o pomoc w powrocie, możesz sprowadzić na swój świat zagładę? Jeśli poprosisz ich o znalezienie drogi do twojej rzeczywistości, oni poprowadzą przez nią wojska całego Kolektywu. Czy będziesz w stanie ich powstrzymać? Czy w twoim świecie są istoty mogące sprostać jego potędze?

Callisto nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że jeśli wszystko to co John jej opowiedział było prawdą, ryzykowała kolejną inwazję na swój świat, tak potężną, że być może nawet Avengers i Fantastic Four nie byliby w stanie jej powstrzymać.

- Zrozum, że samo twoje pojawienie się tutaj mogło już sprawić, że oni przygotowują się do zajęcia kolejnej rzeczywistości. - dodał brodaty patrząc na twarz kobiety.

- Rozumiem co masz na myśli i zdaję sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa. Ale nie mogę zostawić moich przyjaciół tam na górze. Muszę po nich wrócić.

- Mówiłem ci, że nie masz szans poruszać się po tym mieście niezauważona.

- Wiele lat żyłam w ukryciu w cieniu wielkiego miasta. Spróbuję teraz sprawdzić czego się przez cały tamten czas nauczyłam. Mogę zgodzić się na twoją propozycję tylko pod jednym warunkiem.

- Tak?

- Shola, Freakshow, Wicked i Hub dołączą do twoich ludzi i wyruszą na poszukiwanie Ocean City. Ja udam się do miasta a potem odnajdę Magneto i Karimę. Pokażesz mi jak można dostać się do środka metropolii, jak pokonać bariery tego obozu.

John odpowiedział bez chwili namysłu.

- Dobrze. Zaprowadzę cię do wyjścia. Ale jak chcesz nas później znaleźć, kiedy już odszukasz swoich towarzyszy?

- Jeśli odnajdę Magneto, nie będzie z tym żadnego problemu. - odparła jednooka mutantka uśmiechając się.

- Jak chcesz. Pozwól, że najpierw przedstawię cię komuś. - John zaproponował pokazując ręką na budynki obozowiska położone w oddali.

Charles, Amelia i Mildred znaleźli się w niewielkim, jednopokojowym mieszkaniu wynajmowanym przez rudowłosą mutantkę. Za oknem była już ciemna noc, ale nie można było tego zauważyć będąc w pomieszczeniu przez którego okno wpadało niebieskie światło neonu wiszącego nad położonym na niższym piętrze barem. Ze względu na brak udogodnień architektonicznych dla wózków inwalidzkich w budynku, profesor został w samochodzie a obok kobiety unosiła się jedynie jego astralna projekcja. Mildred podeszła do Amelii patrząc z zatroskaniem na jej zmęczoną twarz.

- Gdzie masz kuchnię kochanie, zrobię ci herbatę. - zaproponowała.

- Pierwsze drzwi po lewej. Trudno nie trafić. - powiedziała Voght.

- Dziękuję za herbatę. - dodała po chwili.

- Zastanowiłaś się kto z naszej grupy byłby nam pomocny? - zapytał Charles.

- Tak, część z nich pomoże nam szukać Magneto, a pozostali... lepiej aby się o nas nie dowiedzieli. - odparła mutantka podchodząc do widmowej postaci łysego mężczyzny.

- Sarah, Kleinstockowie, Neophyte i ci którzy stosunkowo niedawno do nas dołączyli jak Vindaloo, Ram-Ram, Barnacle i Static. Absolutnie nie możemy werbować takich ludzi jak Spoor, Mellencamp czy Senyaka. To zwyczajni psychopaci i mordercy.

- Rozumiem. A co z Unuscione? Ona także przez krótki czas współpracowała ze Scottem, kiedy wasza stacja kosmiczna została zniszczona.

- Carmella jest niestabilna, ale możemy spróbować. - oznajmiła Amelia patrząc przez okno.

- Musimy tylko bardzo uważać... - dodała.

- Tak?

- Exodus. Nie możemy się na niego natknąć. To nieprzewidywalny i szalenie niebezpieczny człowiek.

- Tak, Amelio. Masz całkowitą rację. Pamiętam jego atak na Genoshę. Nie wiem, czy nawet moja telepatia byłaby w stanie powstrzymać jego psychiczny atak. Jestem pewien, że będę potrafił wyczuć jego pojawienie się, tak potężny telepata wprowadza na całym astralnym planie zaburzenia rozchodzące się jak fale w sprężystym ośrodku.

- Kiedy zaczynamy? - Voght zapytała chcąc przerwać rozmowę o osobie, którą chciała jak najszybciej wymazać z pamięci.

- Z samego rana. Odpocznij, aby być gotową do dalszej drogi. Book spróbuje odtworzyć trasę jaką pokonali twoi dawni towarzysze od momentu w którym upadła Genosha. Dziękuję Amelio, twoja pomoc jest dla mnie bardzo ważna. - astralna projekcja Xaviera odpowiedziała kobiecie po czym rozpłynęła się w powietrzu niczym poranna mgła. W tym samym momencie do pokoju weszła gruba kobieta w okularach. Niosła dwa kubki z gorącą herbatą, dla siebie i dla rudowłosej przyjaciółki profesora. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko widząc smutną twarz Amelii. Akolitka wzięła do ręki przeznaczone dla niej naczynie. Gruba kobieta usadowiła się na zniszczonej kanapie przykrytej zieloną tkaniną. W jej okularach odbiło się światło powyginanego neonu co noc zaglądającego do mieszkania mutantki. Voght milczała przez dłuższy czas oczekując aż płyn trzymany w kubku wystygnie na tyle, że będzie można go pić, po czym zapytała.

- Jak mnie znalazłaś?

- To nie tylko moja zasługa, Charles zrobił najwięcej, aby odnaleźć dokładnie twoją psychikę wśród setek innych.

- Jak znalazłaś mnie w Nowym Yorku, w tej dzielnicy? - Amelia zapytała ponownie nie rezygnując ze zgłębienia informacji.

- Ja także jestem telepatą. Jestem w stanie wydobyć z ludzi wszelką informację, która kiedykolwiek była spisana. Każde słowa płyną do mojej głowy niczym rzeka ze źródła. Twoja ucieczka z Genoshy nie minęła bez echa. Ktoś cię widział, zdał raport na policję, inni załatwiali ci fałszywe dokumenty, inni zatrudniali cię w szpitalu. Wystarczyło, że Charles otworzył dla mnie głowy odpowiednich osób a ja pokierowałam go we właściwą stronę.

- To przerażające. Charles posuwa się coraz dalej w swoich działaniach. Czy kiedyś pojawi się granica, której już nie przekroczy, czy będzie ją przesuwał coraz dalej i dalej? - zapytała retorycznie Voght.

- Jest zdesperowany. Zrobi wszystko, żeby odnaleźć tamte dzieciaki i sprowadzić je na Ziemię.

- A może po prostu boi się tego co stanie się, gdy na Ziemi nie będzie Magneto, cienia rzucanego przez jego światło. Może obawia się, że będzie musiał zająć pozostałe po nim miejsce.

- Oby nie, moja droga, Oby tak się nigdy nie stało.

John zaprowadził Callisto do małego domu położonego na samym końcu obozowiska, pod murem za którym mieściły się pierwsze fundamenty metropolii wyrastającej na ruinach starego Tokio. Budynek był zaniedbany, tak samo stary jak pozostałe elementy obozowiska, miał małe drzwi, które nie domykały się z powodu wypatrzonego drewna. Brodacz poprosił kobietę, aby weszła do środka i sam podążył za nią, rozświetlając ciemności pomieszczenia latarką, którą wyjął zza paska. Callisto zauważyła, że snop jasnego światła oświetlił jakąś postać, siedzącą w pozycji skulonej na podłodze. Kiedy podeszła bliżej, okazało się, że był nią jakiś siwy starzec. John poprosił mutantkę aby odsunęła się na odległość jednego kroku a sam usiadł przy tajemniczym człowieku.

- Kozuma, słyszysz mnie? Kozuma? - mówił kierując twarz prosto na uszy dziadka.

- John? - zapytał starzec załamującym się głosem.

- Tak, to ja. Przyprowadziłem ci pacjenta! Słyszysz! Pacjenta! - brodacz próbował porozumieć się z człowiekiem, który zdawał się nie mieć kontaktu z rzeczywistością.

- O co chodzi? Kim jest ten człowiek? - zapytała Callisto patrząc z niepokojem a jednocześnie ciekawością na pomarszczoną twarz starca.

- Jedyny meta, który przetrwał w naszym obozie, zbyt słaby i stary aby Najwyżsi się nim zainteresowali.

- Jakie są jego zdolności?

- Zobaczysz, teraz stój i się nie ruszaj! - John powiedział do kobiety stanowczo i znów spojrzał w stronę starca.

- Przyprowadziłem ci pacjenta! Kozuma! Ta kobieta! - Krzyczał próbując po raz kolejny nawiązać kontakt z siwym człowiekiem. Zdenerwowany, jednym ruchem ręki zrzucił z Callisto okrywającą ją pelerynę a wtedy oczom dziadka ukazały się zielone macki kobiety. Człowiek wyglądał jakby nabrał życia, energii do działania. O własnych siłach wstał z podłogi wznosząc dookoła siebie tumany kurzu i niszcząc dziesiątki pajęczyn utkanych pomiędzy ścianami pokoju. Podbiegł do mutantki i dotknął jej macek. Chwycił je bardzo mocno, kobieta nie spodziewała się, że tyle siły mogło jeszcze drzemać w tak wątłym ciele. Poczuła ogromny żar rozchodzący się po jej kończynach, biegnący po tułowiu w stronę serca. Chciała krzyczeć, zrobić jeden ruch, poprosić o pomoc, ale nie była w stanie. John stał przy niej niewzruszony obserwując niezwykłe zachowanie starego człowieka.

Wicked, Shola, Freakshow oraz Hub spacerowali po placu na którym trwały uroczystości na cześć Natalie. Pomimo rady Johna, aby nawiązać kontakt z osobami z obozu, nie udało im się zamienić ani jednego zdania z nikim poza starą Mary, która gościła ich w swoim domu wcześniej. Czuli się wyalienowani i samotni, nie chciało im się nawet ze sobą rozmawiać. Freakshow był zainteresowany stanem zdrowia czarnowłosej koleżanki, ale ona uspokajała go przypominając, że po tym jak jej ciało odzyskało kontakt z energią ujawniającą się pod postacią widmowych postaci ludzkich, czuła się dobrze i nie potrzebowała jego opieki. Shola myślami był przy Karimie uwięzionej wysoko ponad jego głową, zastanawiał się czy kiedykolwiek ją zobaczy. Hub żałowała, że dała się namówić, aby przenieść się do obozu Xaviera z miejsca w którym mieszkała po upadku wyspy mutantów. Wydawało jej się, że była by znacznie bezpieczniejsza, jeśli słuchałaby rozkazów Unusa i razem z nim tworzyła grupę używającą wszelkich dostępnych środków, aby przetrwać na spalonej ziemi Hammer Bay. Ale nie miało to już żadnego znaczenia. Została uwięziona w obcym jej świecie i mogła liczyć tylko i wyłącznie na osoby, które znalazły się tam razem z nią. Grupa młodych mutantów zatrzymała się widząc przed sobą kilka osób, których twarze nie wyrażały zbyt pozytywnych emocji. Przed członkami drużyny Callisto pojawiło się zgromadzenie ludzi z obozu. Czwórka z nich najbardziej wyróżniała się spośród pozostałych. Pierwszym był ubrany w wojskowy strój, wysoki mięśniak o łysej głowie i twarzy zeszpeconej przez jakiś wypadek albo bliskie spotkanie z fiolką silnego kwasu. Obok niego stała ubrana w czarną skórę dziewczyna o bladej twarzy i prostych, lśniących fioletową poświatą włosach a obok niej jej koleżanka z krótko obciętymi blond włosami trzymająca w ręce długi kij. Czwartą osobą ze zgromadzonych był murzyn mający jedną z rąk wykonaną z metalu. Shola próbował okrążyć niemile wyglądających ludzi, ale tamci zagrodzili mu przejście, wyraźnie szukając konfliktu.

- Kto pozwolił wam tutaj spacerować? - zapytała blondynka.

- Mamy takie same prawo jak wy! - odpowiedziała jej Wicked.

- Naprawdę? Kto dał wam takie prawo? - zapytał brzydki murzyn.

- Nie musimy się przed nikim tłumaczyć! - krzyknęła Hub wychodząc przed swoich towarzyszy. Łysy popchnął ją, aby wróciła do szeregu.

- Całe dzieciństwo spędziliście tam na górze w luksusach podczas gdy my jedliśmy szczury z rynsztoków! - dziewczyna o krótkich włosach powiedziała ze złością.

- A teraz gdy znudziło wam się już życie w świetle gwiazd wybraliście rebelię! Nie macie prawa oddychać tym samym powietrzem, nie zapracowaliście sobie na miejsce w naszych szeregach! - dodała po nabraniu oddechu. Shola zwrócił się do blondyna.

- Mike, oni myślą że my naprawdę jesteśmy z tego miasta. - powiedział mu do ucha.

- A chcesz, żeby poznali o nas całą prawdę?- odpowiedział chłopak.

- Kto wie co by wtedy zrobili. A jak zaczną do nas strzelać? - oznajmiła przestraszona Hub.

- Przyda wam się porządny chrzest bojowy! Pokażemy wam gdzie jest wasze miejsce! - krzyknął murzyn machając swoją protezą.

- Co robimy? - zapytała Wicked.

- Pokażemy im, że nie jesteśmy tacy słabi. - oznajmił Shola patrząc wyzywająco na rebeliantów.

- Tylko pamiętajcie. Bez mocy. - dodał po cichu.

- Problem w tym, że my nie mamy żadnego przeszkolenia w walce. - powiedziała Wicked nerwowo się uśmiechając.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział 5. **

Shola, Freakshow, Wicked i Hub stali obok siebie patrząc z niepokojem na grupę bardzo negatywnie do nich nastawionych mieszkańców obozu. Czwórka pewnych siebie ludzi, wyglądających jak osoby wprost z więzienia o zaostrzonym rygorze, mogła zwiastować dla młodych mutantów jedynie nadchodzące kłopoty. Z tłumu wyłoniło się wiele innych osób, którym także nie podobali się przybysze ze znienawidzonego przez nich miasta.

- Jest ich coraz więcej. Nie możemy zacząć walki, bo nas rozniosą. - powiedziała Wicked.

- Gdybym tylko mógł użyć telekinezy... przyparłbym wszystkich do muru. Odechciałoby im się bijatyki. - oznajmił Shola.

- A ja bym ich porządnie nastraszył. - dodał Freakshow.

Młoda dziewczyna z kijem była coraz bliżej a jej wzrok wskazywał na to, że lada chwila miała zamiar wyładować na mutantach wszystkie swoje frustracje.

- Schowajcie się za mnie. - Shola wyszedł przed Hub i Wicked. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna, nie słuchając go, zajęła pozycję obok niego i drugiego chłopaka.

- Ja też potrafię się bić. I mam ogromną ochotę zetrzeć z jej twarzy ten kpiący uśmiech.

W pewnym momencie tłum rozstąpił się aby zrobić przejście dla lidera rebeliantów, Johna Marcusa i jego nowej znajomej z czarną opaską na oku. Chwila zamieszania sprawiła, że część żądnych wrażeń ludzi zajęła się innymi, ważniejszymi niż patrzenie na uliczną walkę, sprawami. Wzrok młodych mutantów trafił na Callisto a konkretnie na nieoczekiwane zmiany jakie zaszły w jej ciele. Kobieta nie miała już zielonych macek a z kamizelki bez rękawów wystawała najprawdziwsze, ludzkie ręce.

- Callisto... jak? - spytał Shola.

- Nieważne, jestem znów cała dzięki pomocy naszych nowych znajomych! Nie musicie już się ukrywać! Zrozumieliście? Nie musicie już ukrywać tego kim jesteście! - krzyknęła mutantka.

Czterej członkowie Excalibur uśmiechnęli się do siebie. W tym samym momencie dziewczyna z kijem straciła cierpliwość.

- Przestańcie pieprzyć! - powiedziała rzucając się na murzynkę. John spojrzał na Callisto.

- Mam ich przywołać do porządku? - spytał.

- Nie... moje dzieciaki potrzebują czegoś, co oderwie ich myśli od sytuacji w jakiej się znaleźli. Nie stanie się im żadna krzywda.

- Moi ludzie dobrze walczą. Są starsi i na pewno lepiej dostosowani do przetrwania.

- A moi są metami o czym się zaraz przekonasz. Będziesz miał próbkę ich możliwości.

John uśmiechnął się i podrapał po brodzie. Blondynka zamachnęła się kijem, próbując trafić w twarz Hub. Murzynka teleportowała się wprawiając wszystkich zgromadzonych w osłupienie.

- Jesteś metą? Wiedziałam, że to cholerny podstęp! - krzyknęła dziewczyna. Wicked rzuciła się na nią z pięściami.

- Pokonam cię gołymi rękami, bo mnie cholernie denerwujesz. - powiedziała przewracając się ze swą przeciwniczką na ziemię. Łysy olbrzym o zniekształconej twarzy rzucił się na Sholę a murzyn o stalowej ręce zaatakował Freakshowa. W tym samym momencie za plecami czarnowłosej rebeliantki pojawiła się Hub. Zdezorientowana dziewczyna gwałtownie odwróciła się, przyjmując pozycję obronną.

- Ty wiedźmo, nie dam zrobić z siebie idiotki! - krzyknęła i miała zamiar zaatakować Hub, ale ta znów się teleportowała.

- Gdzie jesteś, ty tchórzu! Wracaj tu suko!- była wściekła, wyjęła zza paska pistolet laserowy. Kiedy murzynka znów pojawiła się przed nią, nacisnęła na spust. Kilka promieni zabójczego światła wystrzeliło w kierunku dziewczyny, raniąc ją boleśnie. Hub upadła na ziemię.

- Masz szczęście, że nastawiłam broń na ogłuszenie. Następnym razem cię zabiję. - czarnowłosa powiedziała kucając obok głowy murzynki. W tym samym momencie Shola wymieniał ciosy z łysym osiłkiem. Brzydki mężczyzna śmiał się patrząc na dużo mniejszego od siebie przeciwnika.

- A ty pewnie nic nie potrafisz poza świeceniem łysą głową! - mówił będąc pewnym zwycięstwa.

- Gdybym pokazał ci co potrafię, byłbyś plamą na murze. - Shola pomyślał unikając ciosów przeciwnika. Mechaniczne ramię murzyna zbliżało się do Freakshowa, ale ten w ostatniej chwili zamienił się w wielkiego osiłka o wyglądzie przypominającym niesamowitego Hulka. Jego silne ramię z łatwością zatrzymało protezę żołnierza. Murzyn, początkowo zdezorientowany transformacją chłopaka, bardzo szybko doszedł do siebie i zaśmiał się kpiąco.

- Walczyłem już z dużo większymi od ciebie! W jednym z nich została moja prawdziwa ręka! - powiedział wskazując na swą metalową kończynę. Wicked i blondynka tarzały się po ziemi wymieniając ciosy. Obie były brudne od kurzu i piasku, czarnowłosa mutantka miała rozciętą wargę a jej przeciwniczka rozbity nos. Dziewczyny były podobnie zbudowane i podobnie zdeterminowane aby pokonać oponenta, dlatego walka przeciągała się bez wyraźnej przewagi którejś z nich.

- Nie są dobrzy. - powiedział John po chwili zamyślenia.

- Teleporterka ma słaby refleks, metamorf zbyt ubogą wyobraźnię a tamta dziewczyna jest zbyt dumna by użyć swoich zdolności w obronie własnej i koniecznie chce pokazać swoją wyższość walcząc w równej walce. Łysy murzyn jest niezdecydowany, co chwila patrzy w twoją stronę tak jakby oczekiwał rozkazów.

- Oni są jeszcze młodzi. Nie mają żadnego doświadczenia. - oznajmiła Callisto.

- A ty masz doświadczenie? - spytał John.

- Zaraz ci pokażę. Muszę wypróbować mój dar. - kobieta powiedziała patrząc na swoje dłonie.

Rzuciła się w wir walki. Pierwszą osobą jaką zaatakowała była czarnowłosa dziewczyna stojąca przy Hub. Potężnym kopniakiem wybiła z jej ręki laserowy pistolet. Później zbliżyła się do murzyna z metalową ręką. Z ogromną szybkością uderzyła w jego nogi, skutecznie przewracając go na ziemię. Jeden z sztyletów włożyła w mechanizm protezy, całkowicie wyłączając ją z użytku. Dziewczyna w skórzanym stroju sięgnęła po pistolet. Ze złością nacisnęła na spust, jednocześnie celując w jednooką kobietę. Trafiła ją w ramię, ale tym razem broń była nastawiona na zranienie przeciwnika. Callisto chwyciła się za krwawiące ramię. Popatrzyła na Sholę i wyszeptała przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Kończymy to przedstawienie! Słyszycie? Kończymy to przedstawienie!

- Dobrze. - oznajmił murzyn uśmiechając się. Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń a fala energii telekinetycznej, najsłabsza jaką był w stanie wytworzyć, odrzuciła łysego osiłka na odległość wielu metrów. Po chwili murzyn wykorzystał swe zdolności, aby wyrwać broń z ręki czarnowłosej dziewczyny i roztrzaskać ją wprost przed jej twarzą. Zaskoczona patrzyła przed siebie, gdy pył pozostały z jej pistoletu opadł na jej policzki. Shola wykonał gest w stronę walczących kobiet. Podniósł blondynkę na wysokość kilku metrów, oddzielając ją od Wicked a następnie zapewnił jej twarde lądowanie.

- Świetne... prawie jak Kanzar. - John powiedział sam do siebie.

- Dość walki! - krzyknął patrząc na jednooką kobietę. Wszyscy uczestnicy bijatyki, zarówno mieszkańcy obozu jak i mutanci z Excalibur dochodzili do siebie, próbując podnieść się z ziemi lub utrzymać swoje ciała w pozycji wyprostowanej. Jedynie Hub nadal była zbyt ogłuszona, aby zrobić jakikolwiek ruch.

- Słuchajcie uważnie! - John zwrócił się do swych ludzi, zarówno tych, którzy sprowokowali bójkę, jak i do wszystkich innych będących w promieniu słyszalności jego głosu.

- Callisto i jej towarzysze przybyli tutaj ze świata nie zajętego przez Kosmiczny Kolektyw! Wszyscy posiadają niezwykłe zdolności i obiecali nam pomóc chronić Natalie w naszej podróży do Ocean City! Mają być traktowani z szacunkiem! Jeśli ktokolwiek sprowokuje niepotrzebną walkę, będzie miał do czynienia ze mną! Kara będzie surowa, włącznie z wyrzuceniem poza naszą społeczność. Jeśli ktoś naraża życie i zdrowie naszych gości, naraża życie i zdrowie Natalie! I nie ma dla niego litości! Zrozumiano? - powiedział patrząc na łysego osiłka otrząsającego się z działania fali telekinetycznej.

A wy czterej... macie doprowadzić się do porządku i zgłosić u mnie! - dodał.

Callisto spojrzała na Sholę.

- Pomóż swoim przyjaciołom, zaopiekuj się Hub, bo ucierpiała najbardziej z was wszystkich. Spotkamy się w budynku Johna, gdzie dowiecie się tego co ustaliłam podczas rozmowy z nim.

- Callisto, twoja ręce... jakim cudem... - zapytał łysy murzyn.

- Opowiem ci wszystko, ale później jak się spotkamy u Johna.

- Co on miał na myśli... kogo mamy chronić? W jakiej podróży? Czy ktoś nas pytał o zdanie? - Wicked dołączyła do rozmowy. Była pokrwawiona i brudna a jej rozczochrane włosy wyglądały fatalnie.

- Nie będę z wami rozmawiała. Nie teraz. Musicie dojść do siebie po tym niepotrzebnym przedstawieniu i zgłosicie się tam gdzie się z wami umówiłam. Koniec dyskusji!

- Nienawidzę jej. - Wicked powiedziała sama do siebie.

Carmella Unscione siedziała na niewygodnym fotelu w kabinie ciężarówki jadącej po pustynnych bezdrożach. Obok niej był brodaty kierowca, zajęty patrzeniem na monotonną drogę i słuchaniem głośnej muzyki ze słuchawek tkwiących w jego uszach. Dziewczyna od kilku miesięcy ciągle uciekała, przed policją, przed swym życiem w organizacji terrorystycznej i osobami z których zrobiła sobie wrogów, przed kolorowo ubranymi obrońcami sprawiedliwości a także przed samą sobą. Od kilku nocy nie spała, dlatego słuchowy kontakt z warkotem silnika i wzrokowy z płaskimi terenami wyglądającymi dokładnie tak samo od wielu kilometrów sprawiały, że cały czas balansowała na granicy jawy i snu. Bolała ją głowa a muzyka słuchana przez kierowcę doprowadzała ją do szału. Przez ciągły pośpiech i stres a także fatalne jedzenie jakim była zmuszona się posilać sprawiły, że miała problemy również z żołądkiem. Dumna kobieta, fanatycznie wierząca w ideologię Magneto, wzorowy obywatel Genoshy i członkini gwardii przybocznej jej prezydenta, kiedyś marzyła o zmianie świata, na taki w którym jej rasa byłaby prawowitym władcą planety, zniewalającą prymitywnych homo sapiens. Po upadku raju dla mutantów, Carmella, powróciwszy do Ameryki po miesiącach tułaczki, marzyła tylko o tym, aby skorzystać z łazienki na pierwszej lepszej stacji benzynowej. Po pokonaniu kilku następnych kilometrów, z bezkresu pustyni wyłonił się samotny budynek. Był stary i od wielu lat nie remontowany, mieścił w sobie mały motel, bar oraz kilka dystrybutorów z benzyną. Brodaty kierowca zatrzymał samochód na niewielkim parkingu. Okazało się, że wiele miejsc było zajętych i przy budynku stały aż cztery samochody. Było to bardzo dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę odległość tamtego miejsca od wszelkich ośrodków cywilizacji. Brązowowłosa kobieta wyszła z samochodu. Kierowca wychylił się z szoferki.

- Tylko się pośpiesz, bo nie mam czasu na długi odpoczynek.

Carmella nie odpowiedziała mu kierując się do drzwi wejściowych starego motelu. W tym samym momencie brodacz wyjął swój telefon komórkowy. Wystukał pośpiesznie jakiś numer i czekał na odezwanie się kogoś po drugiej stronie bezprzewodowego łącza.

- Słuchajcie. Tak jak chcieliście, zawiozłem ją do was! Mam nadzieję, że dostanę od was pieniądze i to szybko!

- Jeszcze nie jest w naszych rękach. Wynagrodzimy cię gdy zostanie schwytana. - powiedział głos z drugiej strony słuchawki.

- Jest chora i zmęczona. Poradzicie sobie z nią bez problemu. - brodacz zakończył rozmowę. Był zdenerwowany, bo obawiał się że nagroda z złapanie mutanta terrorysty nie trafi w jego ręce. Wewnątrz baru siedziało kilku mężczyzn. Wszyscy zajmowali się rozmowami oraz jedzeniem i piciem. Kiedy jeden z nich zakończył rozmowę telefoniczną, popatrzył na pozostałych a oni zaprzestali wszystkich czynności jakby ktoś zadziałał na nich zewnętrznym sygnałem sterującym. Bardzo szybko przebrali się ciemne stroje i uzbroili w nowocześnie wyglądającą broń. Barman także wyłączył radio grające głośną muzykę, aby po chwili dołączyć do członków tajemniczej organizacji, zajmującej się polowaniem na mutantów niebezpiecznych dla obywateli Stanów Zjednoczonych.

- Carmella Unscione, należąca do organizacji dowodzonej przez Magneto, zdolności - telekineza manifestująca się w postaci energetycznego egzoszkieletu. Wasza broń będzie w stanie go przebić i zranić mutanta. Pamiętajcie, aby strzelić szybciej niż ona zdąży zareagować. - człowiek, który wcześniej rozmawiał przez telefon poinstruował swoich podwładnych.

Dziewczyna stała przed umywalką z rozbitym lustrem, patrząc z obrzydzeniem na wystrój miejsca w którym była zmuszona się znaleźć. Brudne ściany popisane różnymi wulgaryzmami, zardzewiałe krany i umywalki, drzwi do kabin niemożliwe do zamknięcia otaczały ją ze wszystkich stron. Carmella nasłuchiwała odgłosów dochodzących z sali, zauważając, że przed kilkoma minutami było głośno ale chwilę później wszystkie głosy nagle ustały, łącznie z muzyką. Bardzo ją to zastanowiło, intuicyjnie czuła, że została zwabiona w pułapkę. Nadal bardzo źle się czuła i nie miała ochoty na jakąkolwiek walkę. Podeszła do brudnego okna z pęknięciem zaklejonym przez taśmę do pakowania paczek. Jej ciało zaczęło emanować zielonym światłem tworzącym wokół niej przeźroczystą powłokę. Mężczyźni czekający na mutantkę zaczęli tracić cierpliwość.

- Co ona tam do cholery tak długo robi? - spytał jeden z nich ze złością. W tym samym momencie w pomieszczeniu rozległ się dźwięk tłuczonej szyby.

- Cholera jasna! Domyśliła się, że na nią czekamy! Próbuje uciekać! - Wrzasnął barman. Agenci ruszyli w kierunku drzwi do damskiej ubikacji. Gdy weszli do środka, spostrzegli rozbitą szybę i mnóstwo odłamków szkła walających się do podłodze.

- Uciekła przez okno! Podzielić się na dwa zespoły! Zaskoczymy ją z dwóch stron! - powiedział dowódca grupy. Carmella szła w kierunku pustyni tak szybko jak tylko mogła. Ucieczka na otwartą przestrzeń była najgorszym możliwym krokiem na jaki mogła się zdecydować. Niestety dziewczyna nie miała nawet chwili czasu, aby się zastanowić. Głowa znów ją rozbolała, czuła ogólne osłabienie, i wiedziała, że nie będzie mogła skutecznie walczyć z kilkoma przeciwnikami. Oglądnęła się za siebie spostrzegając dwie grupy ubranych na czarno uzbrojonych mężczyzn wychodzących z dwóch stron budynku. Chwyciła się za bolący brzuch myśląc o tym, że jeśli uda jej się przeżyć to zabije kelnera, który podał jej nieświeże jedzenie. Albo kucharza, który je przygotował. Albo właściciela restauracji pozwalającego na takie traktowanie klientów. Albo wszystkich homo sapiens nie superior, którzy będą mieli pecha wchodząc jej w drogę. Spojrzała za siebie po raz drugi, ale tym razem widok rozciągający się przed jej oczami bardzo ją zdziwił. Teren spowijała biała mgła, tak gęsta, że Carmella nie mogła zobaczyć ani zabudowań motelu, ani agentów ją ścigających. Zjawisko atmosferyczne było czymś nieprawdopodobnym w suchej części kraju w jakiej przebywała a całe zdarzenie miało tak silny charakter surrealistyczny, że przestraszona dziewczyna zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy aby nie zaczynają się u niej halucynacje. Może została celowo otruta a trucizna atakowała jej mózg i cały układ nerwowy? Okazało się, że mgła była jednak całkowicie realna a ścigający Unscione mężczyźnie także zostali zaskoczeni jej pojawieniem się.

- Co tu się dzieje! - krzyczał jeden z nich.

- To pewnie ta wiedźma! Wytworzyła opary i myśli, że to nas zatrzyma.

- Ale ona nie miała takich zdolności! Jej dokumenty mówiły o czym innym!

- Nieważne! Strzelaj przed siebie! Może trafisz w tą sukę!

Kobieta słyszała każde wypowiedziane słowo, każdą groźbę i wulgaryzm skierowany pod jej adresem. Nie wiedziała co działo się wokół niej, ale postanowiła wykorzystać niecodzienne zjawisko. Otoczyła swoje ciało za pomocą energetycznego pancerza, jednocześnie ruszając w stronę agentów. W tym samym momencie usłyszała czyjś głos.

- Nie idź tam! Ich broń może cię zranić albo nawet zabić.

- Kto? - Carmella zapytała znów myśląc, że jej umysł przestawał działać prawidłowo.

- Daj nam jeszcze chwilę... - powtórzył tajemniczy kobiecy głos. Rozmowa mężczyzn ustała a mgła zaczęła zagęszczać się w jednym miejscu, jednocześnie rozrzedzając we wszystkich innych, tak jakby zachowywała się zupełnie odwrotnie niż kazałaby jej druga zasada termodynamiki. Wkrótce biały opar opadł prawie całkowicie a oczom dziewczyny ukazały się sylwetki ścigających ją ludzi. Wszyscy stali zastygli w bezruchu, zupełnie tak jakby ich czas nagle uległ zamrożeniu, tak jakby ich umysły były kontrolowane przez potężną inteligencję.

- Carmella, jesteś już bezpieczna. - powiedziała kobieta materializując się z chmury gazów. Unscione rozpoznała w niej swą dawną koleżankę z drużyny.

- Voght! Co ty tu robisz? - dziewczyna spytała zdziwiona.

- Ratuję twój tyłek, chociaż może zasłużyłaś sobie żeby cię złapali. - odparła ruda kobieta.

- Ale jak ty... - chciała zapytać o coś jeszcze, wskazując jednocześnie na pozbawionych życia agentów stojących pośrodku pustyni jak jakieś dziwne rzeźby.

- To moja sprawka. Podświadoma sugestia, aby wszyscy usnęli w jednej chwili i na stojąco. Nie chcę, aby doszło do niepotrzebnego rozlewu krwi. - do rozmowy dołączyła kolejna osoba. Carmella zauważyła profesora Xaviera siedzącego na swym wózku inwalidzkim.

- Jesteś z tym zdrajcą? - uniosła się gniewem.

- Profesor potrzebuje naszej pomocy. Sytuacja jest bardzo poważna. - powiedziała Amelia.

- Niech na mnie nie liczy! - Unscione otoczyła swe ciało telekinetyczną zbroją. W tym samym momencie zakręciło się jej w głowie. Jej pancerz zamigotał i po chwili rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Amelia podbiegła do niej, nie pozwalając jej przewrócić się na ziemię.

- Masz dreszcze? - spytała patrząc na nią.

- Zranili cię?

- Nie... jestem chora. Zatrułam się czymś w jakimś barze. Uciekajmy stąd zanim Xavier znów zaatakuje nasze głowy. - Carmella powiedziała uśmiechając się.

- Charles! Musimy szybko zabrać ją do szpitala. Jest w bardzo złym stanie. - Amelia podzieliła się swymi spostrzeżeniami z profesorem. Ona zbliżył się do niej sięgając jednocześnie do umysłu drugiej mutantki.

- Uspokoiłem ją, powinna teraz spać przez jakiś czas. - powiedział.

- Dobrze. Teleportuje nas do mojego szpitala. Moje koleżanki mogą zadawać dużo pytań, nie możemy dopuścić do tego, aby dowiedzieli się kim ona była w przeszłości.

- Spokojnie. Wezmę to na siebie. Przenieś nas tam jak najszybciej. - oznajmił Xavier.

- Charles. A ci ludzie? Kim oni są? Nie powinniśmy dowiedzieć się o nich czegoś więcej?

- Ta tajemnica musi poczekać na inny czas. Będą spali jeszcze z 20 minut a gdy dojdą do siebie będziemy już bardzo daleko stąd.

Amelia zmieniła swe ciało w postać gazową a później użyła swych zdolności na Unscione i Xavierze, aby przenieść ich w bezpieczne miejsce, gdzieś w pobliżu szpitala, gdzie pracowała.

Grupa Callisto czekała na rozmowę z jednooką kobietą w jednym z większych pomieszczeń budynku będącego siedzibą dowództwa rebeliantów. Shola opowiadał Hub co wydarzyło się to tym jak straciła przytomność a Michael próbował porozmawiać z Wicked, chociaż było to niezwykle trudne, bo zdenerwowana dziewczyna chciała tylko i wyłącznie spotkać się ze znienawidzoną blondynką i raz na zawsze pokazać jej, kto był silniejszy. Kiedy Callisto pojawiła się w pokoju, wszyscy mutanci od razu zaatakowali ją lawiną pytań. Shola uspokoił ich, przez co kobieta mogła się spokojnie odezwać.

- Dziękuję Shola. Mam nadzieję, że możecie siedzieć cicho przez pięć minut i pozwolicie mi dokończyć to co mam wam do powiedzenia. Rozmawiałam z Johnem o naszej sytuacji i wiem, że istnieje szansa na wydostanie się z tego miejsca. Jego pomoc będzie konieczna, bo miejsce do którego będziemy musieli się udać jest bardzo niebezpieczne. John także poprosił nas o pomoc. Jego ludzie muszą przenieść się w inne miejsce, bo obozowisko wkrótce zaroi się od żołnierzy z miasta nad nami. Mają statek, dzięki któremu będzie to możliwe, ale potrzebują ochrony. Potrzebują ochrony kogoś, kto ma tak potężne zdolności jak wy. Inaczej ich misja się nie powiedzie a wielu z nich, być może wszyscy stracą życie.

- Ale dlaczego my mamy im pomagać narażając nasze życie? - spytała Hub.

- Zapomnij o tym, nie mam zamiaru umierać za kogoś kogo nie znam! - dodała Wicked.

- Nie ma tu profesora, więc to ja jestem liderem grupy. Zadecydowałam, że polecicie z nimi i nie zmienię swojej decyzji. Za chwilę każdy z was spotka się z Marcusem i dowiecie się wszystkich szczegółów.

- Nie miałaś prawa za nas decydować! - Wicked powiedziała prawie krzycząc.

- Posłuchajcie. A czy widzicie jakieś inne wyjście z tej sytuacji? Możecie zostać tutaj i czekać na pojawienie się wojska, które próbowało was zabić już dwa razy. Może dacie sobie radę, ale co zrobicie, gdy skończy się jedzenie? Rebelianci zabiorą ze sobą wszystko gdy opuszczą obóz. Nie ma innego wyjścia. Musicie z nimi polecieć.

Milczenie grupy wskazywało, że wszyscy cicho zgodzili się z argumentami mutantki. Hub odezwała się jako pierwsza.

- A co z Karimą i Magneto? Zostawimy ich w tamtym mieście?

- Nie. To druga wiadomość jaką chciałam wam przekazać. Wy odejdziecie z obozu razem z rebeliantami a ja wrócę do miasta. John pokaże mi w jaki sposób się tam dostać. Odnajdę Magneto i Karimę i zrobię wszystko, aby ich uratować.

- Nie powinnaś wziąć kogoś z nas? - spytał Shola.

- Nie. Im mniej obcych będzie chodzić po ulicach metropolii tym lepiej. Poza tym ja wolę działać samemu ukrywając się w najmroczniejszych zakamarkach metropolii.

W drzwiach pojawił się Marcus. Spojrzał najpierw na Callisto, później na jej podopiecznych uśmiechając się pod nosem.

- Myślę, że wszystko zostało już powiedziane, chociaż po waszych minach zgaduję, że ciężko się wam z tym pogodzić. Chciałem abyście spotkali się z osobą, którą będziecie chronić. Chciałbym abyście porozmawiali z Natalie. Może dzięki temu przekonacie się, że warto podjąć taki trud. Ale najpierw chciałem wam udzielić kilku wskazówek. Zacznę od ciebie. - wskazał na Hub.

- Twój czas reakcji jest niedopuszczalnie wolny jak na teleporterkę. Fox to zwykła dziewczyna, umie posługiwać się bronią i elektroniką, nie ma żadnych zdolności. Miałaś nad nią ogromną przewagę. Gdybyś zareagowała prawidłowo, powinnaś ją zneutralizować przed jej strzałem. Jeśli chodzi o ciebie... - tym razem zwrócił się do Freakshowa.

- Jak na zmiennokształtnego masz zbyt małą wyobraźnię. Powinieneś zamienić się w coś co z łatwością pokonałoby przeciwnika. Zmieniać się w osiłka do walki z osiłkiem to głupota. Nie mam żadnych zarzutów do telekinety, obawiałeś się użyć ogromu swych mocy, ale w prawdziwej walce nie miałbyś sobie równych. Największą zagadką jesteś ty... - Podszedł do Wicked.

- Tyle w tobie energii i złości, ale czy jest coś poza tym?

- Jest... - powiedziała dziewczyna. Jej ciało zamigotało energią z której uformowały się widmowe sylwetki i po kilku sekundach wniknęły z powrotem w jej ciało.

- I jedna z nich czuje coś do ciebie. Coś bardzo intensywnego. - dodała.

- O czym ty mówisz? - John zdziwił się.

- Nazywa się Nicole i bardzo chciałaby móc cię dotknąć.

Oczy brodatego mężczyzny zrobiły się wielkie ze zdumienia. Zbladł i odsunął się na odległość kilku kroków od młodej kobiety. Po chwili zakłopotania zacisnął pięści a jego twarz wyraziła zdenerwowanie.

- Demonstrujesz mi swoje zdolności w taki sposób? Jesteś telepatką? Nie ma dla ciebie żadnej świętości?

Wicked zbliżyła się do Johna.

- Nie jestem telepatką. Moje zdolności są psychiczne, ale działają w zupełnie inny sposób niż ci się wydaje. Moje ciało działa jak magnes na coś, co zostawiają po sobie ludzie po śmierci. Duchy, dusze, czy cokolwiek to jest staje się częścią mnie. Cały czas czuję w sobie obecność wielu osobowości, czasami słyszę ich głosy, myśli, odczuwam ich uczucia. Jedna z dusz bardzo intensywnie zareagowała gdy pojawiłeś się w pokoju. Krzyczała całą sobą, abym pozwoliła jej zobaczyć cię, chociażby przez chwilę.

John nie był przekonany wyjaśnieniami czarnowłosej mutantki.

- Nawet jeśli to co mówisz jest prawdą, jakim cudem jest w tobie duch Nicole? Przecież ona umarła tutaj a ty pochodzisz z zupełnie innego wymiaru, z zupełnie innej rzeczywistości! Nie mogła cię znać a co dopiero stać się częścią ciebie!

Wicked zamknęła oczy, głęboko się zamyśliła, po czym odpowiedziała.

- Mogę także sprawić, aby osobowości zmaterializowały się w postaci zjawy. Nicole prosi abym to zrobiła. Chce abyś mi uwierzył. - powiedziała spokojnie. Mężczyzna poczuł się niepewnie, nie wiedział jak zareagować. Chciał całym sobą, aby to co mówiła dziewczyna okazało się prawdą a jednocześnie nie chciał rozdrapywania starych ran.

- Dobrze. Zrób to. Ale nie tutaj. Chodźmy do mojego gabinetu. - powiedział do dziewczyny. Ona zgodziła się i poszła za mężczyzną. John usiadł za biurkiem prosząc, aby mutantka zajęła miejsce na starej kanapie. Marcus popatrzył za siebie na zasłonięte żaluzjami okna, tak jakby obawiał się, że ktoś podglądnie to co miało się zdarzyć za kilka chwil. Odgarnął włosy z czoła i opierając ręce na biurku, spojrzał prosto w oczy dziewczyny.

- Zrób to. - rozkazał. Wicked zamknęła oczy a jej ciało otoczyło się niebieską poświatą. Aura zaczęła falować, zmieniać kształt, zwiększać swą intensywność. Jednocześnie pojawiały się w niej sylwetki ludzkie i twarze kobiet, mężczyzn i dzieci. Wyglądało to tak, jakby postacie te płynęły w jakimś niematerialnym strumieniu. Jedna z sylwetek odłączyła się od swoich towarzyszy, pojawiła się obok dziewczyny a jej kształt robił się coraz bardziej rozpoznawalny. Wkrótce przekształcił się w zjawę kobiety o kręconych włosach i dużych oczach.

- Nicole! - krzyknął John wyciągając dłoń w kierunku ducha. Widmo przesunęło się w jego kierunku, próbowało się z nim porozumieć, ale jakaś potężna siła wciągnęła ją z powrotem do wnętrza ciała mutantki.

- Dlaczego ją zabrałaś! Oddaj mi ją! - mężczyzna uniósł się gniewem. Wicked westchnęła.

- To nie ja. Jeszcze nie nauczyłam się ich kontrolować. Zresztą to pierwsza próba przywołania kogoś konkretnego. - odparła.

- Ale jak to możliwe? W jaki sposób skontaktowałaś się z nią? W jaki sposób połączyła się z tobą? - John zadawał pytania podekscytowany tym, co przed chwilą oglądał.

- Przecież ona zginęła tutaj... byłem przy tym... - dodał.

- Tam gdzie mieszkałam także zdarzyła się straszna tragedia. Dziesiątki moich przyjaciół zginęły w masakrze a ja ocalałam. Okazało się, że w jakiś sposób ich świadomości, dusze połączyły się ze mną a ja mogłam korzystać z ich pomocy. W momencie przejścia przez wormole straciłam kontakt ze wszystkimi, zostali mi bardzo brutalnie odebrani, wyrwani z mojego ciała. Jak pewnie pamiętasz przybyłam tu w bardzo złym stanie, o mało nie umarłam. Okazało się, że szok utraty kontaktu z duchami tak na mnie zadziałał. Kiedy leżałam w waszym szpitalu, osłabiona i załamana, istoty podobne do moich dawnych towarzyszy zgromadziły się wokół mojego łóżka. Zjawy, duchy czy kimkolwiek były czekały na to, abym zaprosiła je do siebie. Kiedy się zgodziłam, stały się częścią mnie. Twoja Nicole musiała być wśród nich, jej duch albo energia. Nie jestem do nich w pełni przyzwyczajona, nie potrafię prosić ich o przysługi tak jak moich wcześniejszych gości. Może potrzebuję więcej praktyki.

- Przepraszam, że na ciebie nakrzyczałem. Myślałem, że chcesz mnie oszukać.

- W porządku. Nadal nie podoba mi się twój pomysł naszego udziału w waszej misji, ale wiem że nie mam wyboru.

- Możesz iść do swoich przyjaciół. Porozmawiajcie z Natalie. Proszę.

Wicked wstała z kanapy i skierowała się do drzwi. W połowie drogi zatrzymała się. Odwróciła się patrząc na mężczyznę.

- Kim ona była dla ciebie, ta Nicole?

- Kimś bardzo ważnym. Zapytaj ją, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć więcej. To była wspaniała kobieta.

Dziewczyna opuściła pokój zostawiając Johna samego ze swoimi wspomnieniami.

Erik Lehnsherr stał na szczycie jednej z wież mieszkalnych. Był słoneczny dzień i wielka metropolia wydawała się być dużo bardziej przyjazna niż w nocy. Ogromne budowle odbijały światło słoneczne, sprawiając, że promienie docierały nawet do najniżej położonych poziomów miasta. Ruch różnorodnych pojazdów jeżdżących i latających był tak samo duży jak i w nocy, niektóre z nich przelatywały tak blisko głowy mężczyzny, że ten mógł zobaczyć siedzących w nich kierowców i pasażerów. Wielka wieża górująca nad miastem ukazała szczegóły swej konstrukcji. Budowla ta była bardzo ciemna, prawie całkowicie czarna a dziwne poświata jaka ją otaczała była prawie niewidoczna w promieniach słońca. Powierzchnia budowli przypominała obiekty z obrazów H.R. Gigera i była doskonale zaprojektowanym układem mocnych mięśni i twardych kości pokrytych dodatkowo pancerzem chitynowym. Wieża rytmicznie, ale bardzo powoli zmieniała swą objętość, a jej oscylacje przywodziły na myśl ogromne oddychające czarne płuca. Nad głową Erika była przeźroczysta kopuła wykonana z materiału blokującego jego naturalne zdolności. Mutant miał więcej swobody w swym gościnnym pokoju, ale nadal nie mógł opuszczać go bez towarzystwa kogoś z ochrony. Najwyraźniej Kanzar mu nie ufał albo nie chciał, aby Magneto odkrył coś czego nie powinien widzieć. W pomieszczeniu znów pojawiła się młoda dziewczyna o spiczastych uszach. Erik zaobserwował, że Ciel była zdenerwowana i unikała jego wzroku. Podszedł do niej, dużo bliżej niż poprzednim razem.

- Lord Kanzar chce się z panem widzieć.

- A ty nadal nie możesz ze mną rozmawiać? Przecież Kanzar powiedział, że jestem jego gościem. Wczoraj pokazał mi miasto i obiecał szukać moich towarzyszy zagubionych w waszym świecie.

- Nie mogę rozmawiać. Nie mogę odzywać się ponieważ tego chce Lord Kanzar. - powiedziała dziewczyna.

- Nie ma go tutaj. A ja nie wspomnę, że się do mnie odezwałaś. Kim jesteś dla Kanzara? - mężczyzna zapytał patrząc w oczy elfiej postaci. Ona milcząco odwróciła głowę w kierunku drzwi.

- Jak on cię traktuje? W waszym społeczeństwie wszyscy są częścią Kosmicznej Świadomości i wszyscy są wolni. Kanzar mi o tym opowiadał. Jeśli tak rzeczywiście jest, to dlaczego nie możesz robić tego na co masz ochotę?

- Chodźmy już, bo Lord Kanzar się zdenerwuje. Czeka na Pana. - Dziewczyna zacisnęła pięści. Milcząco wskazała na otwarte drzwi, prosząc Erika aby ją posłuchał i poszedł do Kanzara. Magneto zrezygnował z rozmowy. Zrobił to o co prosiła go Ciel. Korytarz jakim szedł mężczyzna był dość duży, oszklony ze wszystkich stron i pełen zieleni roślin zasadzonych w poustawianych równomiernie donicach. Kiedy mężczyzna znalazł się przed schodami prowadzącymi wprost do sąsiedniej wieży mieszkalnej, wykonanej z białego materiału odbijającego intensywnie światło słoneczne, dziewczyna zatrzymała się mówiąc, że resztę drogi Erik musi pokonać sam. Odwróciła się i poszła w przeciwnym kierunku, tak aby Magneto nie miał czasu zadać jej kolejnego pytania. Po przejściu wielu stopni, mężczyzna doszedł do wielkiej komnaty pełnej różnorodnej roślinności pnącej się po futurystycznie wyglądających elementach wyposażenia wnętrza. Kanzar czekał na niego na drugim końcu sali, nieopodal elektronicznego urządzenia mającego połączenie z organicznymi elementami oplatającymi poustawiane w równych odstępach krzesła i wędrującymi w kilku kierunkach po kamiennej podłodze.

- Witaj podróżniku. - powiedział długowłosy uśmiechając się.

- Każde kolejne miejsce zapiera dech w piersiach. Wasze miasto jest piękniejsze od wszystkiego co do tej pory widziałem.

- To jest jedynie czubek góry lodowej. Stworzyliśmy miejsca jeszcze wspanialsze od tego miasta. - Odparł Kanzar.

- Czy masz jakieś wiadomości o moich towarzyszach? - spytał Erik.

- Niestety. Nadal nie ustaliliśmy miejsca ich pobytu. To ogromne miejsce a rebelianci kryją się w najczarniejszych zakamarkach do których nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie chce zaglądać. Mam jednak propozycję działań, które znacznie ułatwią nam ich poszukiwania. Dlatego prosiłem, abyś przyszedł do tego miejsca podróżniku. - Kanzar zrobił gest rękami, jakby chciał objąć całe pomieszczenie.

- Mamy problemy ze znalezieniem twoich towarzyszy, ponieważ nic o nich nie wiemy. Gdybyśmy tylko mogli odczytać ich wygląd z twoich wspomnień, nie byłoby żadnego problemu. Nasze umysły są połączone a myśli przekazujemy sobie z szybkością światła.

- Czy tutaj jest jakiegoś rodzaju centrum komputerowe? Mam stworzyć portret pamięciowy członków mojej drużyny.

Kanzar podszedł do jednego z krzeseł oplątanego przez organiczne przewody i dotknął go jedną dłonią.

- Nie ma po co tracić czasu na rysowanie portretów, bo mamy znacznie szybszy sposób wydobycia ich z twojej pamięci.

- Tak?

- Komnata w której jesteśmy to jedno z centrów nerwowych naszego Kolektywu. Dzięki tym urządzeniom będziesz mógł połączyć się z Twórcą naszej społeczności i z każdą inteligentną istota wchodzącą w skład kolektywu. Nasze myśli staną się twoimi a twoje myśli naszymi. Opadną zasłony tajemnicy i wszystkie nasze sekrety będą dla ciebie dostępne. Staniesz się częścią całości, twoje życie nabierze sensu a my wzbogacimy się o twoją osobowość. Będziesz mógł prowadzić poszukiwania na własną rękę, mając kontakt z każdym z nas, każdego będziesz mógł zapytać o twoich przyjaciół. Wystarczy, że siądziesz na tym krześle a my zajmiemy się resztą. Nie obawiaj się.

Kanzar oczekiwał reakcji mężczyzny. Magneto przez chwilę myślał, wahał się co zrobić dalej. Propozycja długowłosego mężczyzny miała sens, będąc częścią tak wielkiej świadomości mógłby dołożyć wszelkich starań i wszystkich środków, aby jak najszybciej odnaleźć mutantów. Mógłby poprosić istotę rządzącą kolektywem o pomoc w powrocie do jego rzeczywistości. Jednak tamten świat nie podobał mu się od samego początku, było w nim coś nienaturalnego. Dodatkowo, dziwne zachowanie młodej Ciel, strach w najwspanialszym z możliwych światów, który zaobserwował przed paroma minutami, sprawiły, że chciał dowiedzieć się o niej czegoś więcej. Bardzo szybko podjął jedyną słuszną dla niego decyzję.

- Nie. Nie zostanę trybem w waszej maszynie, nie odbierzecie mi prawa do decydowania o sobie i swojej przyszłości. Będę szukał moich towarzyszy, nawet samemu jeśli będzie trzeba, odnajdę ich i znajdę sposób aby wydostać się z tego miejsca.

Kanzar bardzo się zdenerwował. Jego pięści zacisnęły się na pulsującym przewodzie tak mocno, że zaczęła kapać z niego jakaś ciemnoczerwona organiczna substancja.

- Odnalezienie ich jest w zasięgu ręki. Wystarczy, że siądziesz na tym krześle!

- Powiedziałeś, że wszyscy w Kolektywie mają wolną i niczym nie ograniczoną wolę.

- Tak jest, zapytaj kogokolwiek z nas!

- W takim razie mogę decydować o tym co chcę robić i decyduje, że nie stanę się jego częścią. - Erik oznajmił bardzo stanowczo.

- Zostaniesz sam, nie dasz rady tak żyć w tym miejscu. - Kanzar nadal próbował przekonać mężczyznę

- Nie mam zamiaru. - Magneto zakończył rozmowę, otoczył swe ciało kokonem z energii i lewitując ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z pomieszczenia. Długowłosy pozostał wśród krzewów, drzew i pnączy, wśród rzeźb, elektroniki i pulsujących struktur organicznych, czuł się przegrany podczas gdy Magneto wyszedł zwycięsko z pierwszego kuszenia miejsca, które dla jednych było rajem a dla innych spełnieniem najgorszych koszmarów.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział 6. **

Kanzar wszedł do długiego, prostokątnego pomieszczenia oświetlanego przez wiszące pod sufitem kuliste lampy. Na środku pokoju był długi stół w kształcie wydłużonej elipsy a dookoła niego siedziało wiele różnorodnych istot. Kanzar usiadł w jednym z jajowatych krzeseł opierając ręce na zimnym blacie lekko fosforyzującego stołu.

- Czy udało ci się namówić twojego więźnia do współpracy? - zapytał pokryty zielonymi łuskami reptiloid w białym stroju.

- Niestety nie. Okazało się, że prawdopodobnie coś podejrzewa. Będę musiał dłużej nad nim popracować.

- Może to my powinniśmy zająć się jego kondycjonowaniem? - powiedział reptiloid patrząc na długowłosego mężczyznę oczami węża.

- Nie ma potrzeby unosić się gniewem, towarzyszu. - do rozmowy włączył się szaroskóry Zeta Reticuli o dużych ciemnych oczach w kształcie migdałów ubrany w długie, czerwono-złote szaty.

- Udowodnienie prawdziwości kolejnej tezy o stanie Kosmicznej Świadomości jest czynem godnym wyróżnienia. Kanzar zasługuje na uznanie i miejsce przy naszym stole. - dodał. Do konwersacji dołączył insektoid o wyglądzie wielkiej zielonej modliszki. Wydał z siebie kilka skrzeczących, wysokich dźwięków, które natychmiast zostały przetłumaczone przez komputer zabudowany w ścianie pomieszczenie.

- Zgadzam się z naszym towarzyszem. - oznajmił elektronicznie brzmiący głos.

- Wniosek: należy przypomnieć nam wszystkim prawdy, które już ustaliliśmy. Dołączyć nową prawdę do bazy danych. - powiedziała blada dziewczynka o czarnych włosach. Trzymała w rękach sześcian z którego wychodziły wiązki kabli oplatających jej głowę i znikających w jej gęstych włosach.

- Teza pierwsza: kontrola "Zbawcy" nad Kosmiczną Społecznością staje się mniejsza wraz z każdym asymilowanym nowym światem na Kosmicznej Drabinie Stworzenia.

- To oczywiste. Inaczej nie moglibyśmy teraz swobodnie się spotykać i rozmawiać o tych sprawach. - powiedział mężczyzna w złotej masce ubrany w jasny garnitur.

- To dlaczego nie chcesz zdradzić swojej prawdziwej tożsamości? - krzyknął jaszczur uderzając pięścią w stół.

- Nie muszę się tłumaczyć przed gorszym intelektualnie gatunkiem! - odpowiedział zamaskowany człowiek.

- Zakończmy natychmiast tą niepotrzebną wymianę złośliwości. Musimy być silni, jeśli chcemy rozegrać sprawy według naszego planu. Musimy być jednością, towarzysze. - oznajmił szary obcy wstając z krzesła i jednocześnie rozpościerając ręce. Modliszkowaty insektoid zaskrzeczał głośno a komputer przetłumaczył jego słowa: "Przejdźmy już do następnej tezy." Czarnowłosa dziewczynka westchnęła ściskając trzymane przez nią sześcienne pudełko.

- Teza druga: Potęga naszego "Zbawcy" maleje z każdym następnym pochłoniętym światem. - powiedziała. Tym razem nikt z sali się nie odezwał.

- Teza trzecia: Potęga naszego "Zbawcy" jest uzyskiwana kosztem poprzednich zajmowanych przez niego światów.

- Tego nikt nie potwierdził. - odparł gad.

- Naukowcy pracujący dla nas nie mają wątpliwości. To jedyny sposób, aby racjonalnie wytłumaczyć kim on jest i w jaki sposób mógł tworzyć wszystkie cuda, które widzieliśmy. - oznajmiła starsza kobieta o krótkich, siwych włosach.

- Racjonalna wizja świata nie jest prawdziwa. Aby zrozumieć jak działa twórca potęgi Kolektywu trzeba wyjść poza wąskie ramy pojmowania. - człowiek w złotej masce znów włączył się do rozmowy.

- Nikt z nas nie próbował wracać do domów naszych przodków, dlatego nie możemy być tego pewni. - odezwała się inna kobieta, o długich czarnych włosach i ciemnych oczach.

- Moi podwładni z Instytutu Nauki potwierdzają obserwacje zakłóceń w czasoprzestrzeni, które zgadzają się z teorią pani Mahler. Może to oznaczać początek powolnego procesu, który zniszczy rzeczywistość w tej części multiwersum i odnowi energię śpiącego zbawcy. - dodał Kanzar.

- Dodaję nową tezę. W naszym mieście pojawiła się osoba zdolna do wytworzenia stabilnej bramy do rzeczywistości nie zajmowanej przez Kosmiczny Kolektyw. Wniosek: Podróż do innego świata jest możliwa bez pomocy potęgi jaką dysponuje Istota Spoza, nazywana również Zbawcą. - czarnowłosa dziewczynka wróciła do rozmowy.

- Mój plan nie powiódłby się, gdyby nie poświęcenie naszych tajemniczych przyjaciół. - oznajmił Kanzar wskazując ręką na osobę siedzącą obok niego. Postać ubrana w złotą zbroję, zdobioną różnorodnymi wzorami geometrycznymi i z głową ukrytą w hełmie przypominającym odwróconą miednicę wstała z krzesła podchodząc do długowłosego mężczyzny. W umysłach wszystkich obecnych rozległ się telepatyczny głos.

- Poświęcenie moje i moich braci jest niczym w porównaniu z możliwością powstrzymania marszu Kolektywu przez rzeczywistość. Przybyliśmy tutaj, aby naprawić największą pomyłkę w historii całego multiwszechświata. Naszą pomyłkę.

- Teraz wszystko zależy od Kanzara i mężczyzny, którego Rycerze sprowadzili do naszego miasta. - powiedziała czarnowłosa kobieta.

- Pozostaje niewiadoma w postaci dziecka trzymanego w obozie dla rebeliantów i jej niezwykłych zdolności. - szary kosmita zaczął nowy temat.

- Może nasz towarzysz w zbroi ma jakieś teorie na jej temat? - spytał humanoid o gadzim wyglądzie.

- Nie wiem w jaki sposób mogła powstać taka anomalia. To nie zdarzyło się nigdy przedtem w żadnym świecie zajętym przez Kolektyw. Mam zbyt mało danych, aby dojść do jakichkolwiek wniosków.

- Powinniśmy ją schwytać i użyć przeciwko Śpiącemu Zbawcy! - gad znów zareagował wybuchowo. Insektoid zaskrzeczał coś co zostało przetłumaczone na "Zgadzam się z naszym towarzyszem."

- Tak radykalny krok zwróci jego uwagę w naszą stronę. Pamiętajmy, że nadal większa część świata jest pod jego kontrolą lub kontrolą posłusznych mu istot. - Zeta Reticuli oznajmił spokojnie wskazując na niezbyt rozsądne rozumowanie swoich poprzedników w rozmowie.

- To prawda, nie możemy na razie sprowadzić jej na teren naszego miasta. Twórca kolektywu miał z nią bardzo niemiły kontakt i wiemy doskonale jaki padłby rozkaz odnośnie jej osoby. Dlatego tolerujemy istnienie obozu rebeliantów wprost pod naszymi stopami. Jakakolwiek próba zaatakowania obozu mogłaby doprowadzić do ucieczki rebeliantów z ruin starego Tokio i bezpowrotnej utraty tej dziewczynki. - odpowiedział Kanzar.

- Dokładnie. I dochodzimy do kolejnej sprawy. Dlaczego kilku żołnierzy podlegających bezpośrednio twojemu dowództwu przekroczyło tereny obozu i już nigdy stamtąd nie powróciło? Czy nie było to ryzykowne i nierozsądne posunięcie? - spytała czarnowłosa kobieta.

- Nie miałem wyboru. Nasz gość nie pojawił się w anomalii samemu. Towarzyszyła mu grupa ludzi, wszyscy obdarzeni mocą. Musiałem rozkazać śledzić drogę ich ucieczki, aby nie narazić się nikomu wiernemu przywódcy Kosmicznego Kolektywu. On zapewne także zauważył anomalię czasoprzestrzenną.

- Czy to oznacza, że w mieście są inni, pochodzący ze świata nie zajętego przez Kosmiczny Kolektyw? - spytał mężczyzna w złotej masce.

- Tak, ale nie mają żadnego znaczenia dla naszej sprawy. - powiedział Kanzar.

- Dostali się tutaj przez naszą pomyłkę. - dodał telepatycznie osobnik w złotej zbroi.

- Nie zgodzę się z tym. - oznajmił szary, łysy obcy.

- Mechano-organiczna istota trzymana w Instytucie Nauki jest niezwykle interesująca. Mam nadzieję, że będę miał dostęp do wyników badań przeprowadzanych na niej. - dodał.

- Oczywiście. Pani dr Mahler udostępni wszystkie raporty z analiz. - poinformował Kanzar a siwa kobieta tylko pokiwała głową na znak zgody.

- Nasze spotkanie trwa już zbyt długo. Najwyższy czas je zakończyć i wrócić do własnego miejsca w ogromnej maszynie jaką jest nasza kosmiczna społeczność. - powiedział mężczyzna w złotej masce jednocześnie wstając ze swego krzesła. Wkrótce pozostali członkowie tajnego zgromadzenia opuścili salę narad: reptiloid, czarnowłosa dziewczynka i starsza kobieta a także insektoid i Zeta Reticuli. W pomieszczeniu pozostali tylko Kanzar, kobieta o długich włosach i mężczyzna w zbroi górujący nad nimi swą wielką posturą.

- Możesz wrócić do siebie. Nie chciałbym, aby Istota Spoza wyczuła obecność kogoś, kogo mogłaby uznać za zagrożenie. Nie teraz, kiedy wreszcie jesteśmy tak blisko naszego upragnionego celu. - powiedział Kanzar.

- Oczywiście. Kolejna szansa już się nie trafi. Jestem jedynym z Rycerzy, który wciąż pozostał na Drabinie Kosmicznego Stworzenia. Wszyscy moi braci zaginęli w zniszczonej czasoprzestrzeni wadliwych i niedających się do życia kosmosów, zbyt młodych lub zbyt starych, aby można było w nich zamieszkać. - mężczyzna oznajmił a jego zbroja zaczęła falować. Wkrótce opancerzona postać zniknęła, teleportując się w nieznane. Kanzar i towarzysząca mu kobieta udali się do owalnej windy reagującej automatycznie na obecność osób wewnątrz kabiny.

- Nie wiem jak ty możesz tak spokojnie znosić obecność reptiloida, insektoida i Zeta Reticuli w jednym pokoju. - oznajmiła czarnowłosa dziewczyna.

- Są przydatnymi sprzymierzeńcami. - odparł chłodno siwy mężczyzna.

- Twój lud przyzwyczajony do perfekcji i piękna musi prosić o pomoc... te pomyłki ewolucji. Samo wspomnienie o czymś takim sprawia, że coraz bardziej nienawidzę naszej idealnej społeczności.

- Almea, mówisz w moim imieniu a ja widzę doskonale, że to ty masz problemy z naszym wewnętrznym kręgiem. - odpowiedział długowłosy żołnierz jednocześnie uśmiechając się do stojącej obok niego osoby.

- Każda chwila spędzona w tym towarzystwie sprawia, że mam ochotę rozebrać się do goła i biec pod odkażający prysznic. Siedzę obok wstrętnego, zielonego robala! A ten szary kurdupel, jego oczy przewiercają moją duszę na wylot! Czuję się jakby co chwilę czytał moje myśli...

- Może tak się dzieje. Reticuli znani są ze swojej telepatii a on jest w ich społeczności przywódcą duchowym. Ma prawdopodobnie najwyższy stopień wtajemniczenia w kontroli umysłu. Jest na tyle silny, że mógłby z łatwością kontrolować każdą naszą decyzję. Nie robi tego prawdopodobnie tylko dlatego, że ciągłe używanie telepatii mogłoby doprowadzić do ponownego połączenia ze świadomością Kosmicznego Kolektywu. Powinniśmy być wdzięczny naszemu zbawcy. - Winda dojechała na miejsce swojego przeznaczenia, na jeden z wysoko położonych poziomów mieszkalnych metropolii. W oddali widać było szeroki plac pełen mieszkańców miasta oczekujących na zatrzymujące się co chwilę owalne pojazdy latające, będące szybkim środkiem transportu pomiędzy mieszkalnymi wieżami. Pomimo osłon i pól siłowych, wiał tutaj dość mocny, nieprzyjemny wiatr. Almea co chwilę poprawiała włosy padające jej na twarz.

- Mój transporter za chwilę przyjedzie. - powiedziała.

- Myślę, że powinniśmy się znów spotkać. Na osobności, tak jak kiedyś. - dodała.

- Ja też nie należę do twojej rasy. Nie czujesz obrzydzenia na samą myśl o zbliżeniu ze mną? - spytał mężczyzna.

- W tobie widzę istotę lepszą od siebie, koronę ewolucji. Obiekt pragnień i niespełnionych marzeń. A tamci... to zwierzęta przez pomyłkę obdarzone inteligencją. - oznajmiła kobieta. Zauważyła zatrzymujący się transporter powietrzny i natychmiast ruszyła w jego stronę. Kanzar przez chwilę stał w miejscu, ale gdy tylko maszyna latająca odleciała z pasażerami na pokładzie, uniósł się w powietrze korzystając z telekinezy i oddalił z platformy lądowiska.

Nastał świt a z nim niezwykle ważny dzień dla każdego mieszkańca obozu dla rebeliantów i uciekinierów z metropolii założonej przez przybyszów z innych rzeczywistości. Każdy z nich zajęty był przygotowaniami do opuszczenia zrujnowanej części miasta na pokładzie antygrawitacyjnego statku powietrznego należącego kiedyś do rasy zwanej wybrańcami. Ludzie nosili walizki i skrzynie z dobytkiem całego życia, popychali wózki wypełnione po brzegi najróżniejszymi rzeczami znalezionymi wśród gruzów lub zdobytymi w wypadach do położonych niżej części metropolii lub w walkach z jej strażnikami. Niektórzy używali pomocników w postaci przestarzałych robotów mobilnych lub autonomicznych platform, lecz większość musiała być zdana na siłę własnych mięśni. Drużyna młodych mutantów z Genoshy, również nie uniknęła pracy w przygotowaniach do wyprawy. Freakshow zamieniony w potwora o czterech rękach pomagał przenosić ciężkie przedmioty a jego czarnoskóra koleżanka teleportowała różne przedmioty bliżej miejsca spoczynku wielkiej maszyny latającej, tak aby ich załadunek był szybszy i łatwiejszy. Shola nie pomagał w pracach ze względu na zbyt dużą niestabilność jego telekinezy. Zamiast tego brał udział w niszczeniu tego co nie mogło być zabrane a także nie mogło wpaść w ręce nieprzyjaciół. Wicked i Callisto robiły dokładnie to samo co dziesiątki innych mieszkańców obozu. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna nie potrafiła jeszcze sprawić, aby jej zjawy stawały się materialne, dlatego musiała korzystać z pomocy tylko i wyłącznie swoich mięśni. Każdy z członków drużyny dostał zielono-szary mundur, który mieli także bliscy współpracownicy Johna Marcusa. Wyjątkiem była jednooka mutantka. Nie zmieniła swego czarnego stroju bo i tak nie miała się stać członkinią wyprawy do Ocean City. Kobieta planowała powrót do miasta w celu odnalezienia Magneto i Karimy Shapandar. Wszyscy podążali w kierunku terenów położonych za obozem, do ruin portu w którym nie było już żadnych statków a wszystkie budynki obróciły się w ruinę. W miejscu tym kończyło się pole siłowe otaczające kryjówkę wyrzutków ze społeczności Kolektywu a dalej było już tylko morze odgradzające wyspę od odległego kontynentu. Wielki pojazd transportowy, będący jedynym sposobem na wydostanie się z miasta, unosił się na wodzie w jednym z doków. Jego napęd antygrawitacyjny był włączony, ale pojazd zachowywał niski pułap ze względu na oszczędność energii a jego dolna część zanurzona była w wodzie. Statek powietrzny był wysoki na trzy piętra a jego prostopadłościenny kształt z opływowym dziobem przynosił na myśl ogromną łódź podwodną. Trzy wejścia na jego pokład były otwarte i dostawiono do nich drewniane pochylnie, po których mieszkańcy obozu mogli wnosić najbardziej potrzebne rzeczy. Hub teleportowała dużą skrzynię prosto przed jedną z pochylni. Była bardzo zmęczona i musiała zrobić sobie przerwę. Usiadła na chodniku opierając plecy o drewnianą deskę. Patrzyła na przemieszczających się ludzi czując ogromną senność. W tym samym momencie pojawiła się przy niej czarnowłosa dziewczyna, która wcześniej zraniła ją strzałem z ogłuszającego pistoletu.

- Hub? Tak na siebie mówisz? - zapytała. Murzynka spojrzała na nią niechętnie a po chwili odwróciła od niej głowę.

- Nie powinnaś tak się przemęczać. Byłaś ranna a moc pistoletu ogłuszającego jest na tyle duża, że powaliłaby nawet reptiloida. - Kobieta zaczęła rozmowę.

- Przyszłaś tutaj chwalić się ze swojego zwycięstwa? Jestem zmęczona i nie mam ochoty ciebie słuchać. - odparła Hub. Czarnowłosa zbliżyła się do niej i kucnęła na tyle blisko, aby znaleźć się obok twarzy dziewczyny.

- Źle mnie zrozumiałaś. Przyszłam tutaj, bo chcę cię przeprosić. Źle was oceniłam, wszyscy was źle oceniliśmy. - oznajmiła.

- Przeprosić? Ostatnio chciałaś mnie zabić. Byłaś na to gotowa o czym świadczy zraniona ręka Callisto.

- Tak, to prawda. Myślałam, że jesteś kimś zupełnie innym. Nie jesteś sobie nawet wyobrazić co się ze mną stało po tym jak Wybrańcy postanowili zająć to miasto tylko dla siebie. Przez co przechodziłam... złość gromadziła się we mnie przez te wszystkie lata aż w końcu znalazła ujście. Ale w niewłaściwym momencie i do niewłaściwej osoby... i chciałam cię za to przeprosić... jeśli...

- Dobrze. Słyszałam co masz do powiedzenia! Ale teraz lepiej zabierz się za pomoc w przenoszeniu rzeczy z obozu do tego statku! Podobno nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu. Ja też wrócę do pracy jak odpocznę. - Hub powiedziała bardzo chłodno dając dziewczynie wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie miała ochoty nawiązywać z nią znajomości. W tym samym czasie Wicked została zatrzymana przez blondynkę z którą wcześniej biła się na środku obozowiska.

- Zatrzymaj się! - krzyknęła blondynka. Mutantka ignorowała jej zaczepki. Przyśpieszyła kroku, aby znaleźć się bliżej procesji ludzi idących do portu. Dziewczyna zatrzymała ją wytrącając jej z ręki trzymaną paczkę.

- Co ty robisz, do cholery! - Wicked była bardzo niezadowolona.

- Chyba powinnyśmy zakończyć to co zaczęłyśmy! - powiedziała blondynka. Wicked zacisnęła pięści.

- Ty naprawdę jesteś psychiczna! Nie dość, że pomagam wam w tym wszystkim chociaż to mi się cholernie nie podoba, to ty znowu zaczynasz swoje! Przecież wiesz już kim jestem, nie pochodzę z tamtego miasta. Co znowu ci się nie podoba?

- Nie podoba mi się to, że chociaż jesteście tu kilka dni, Marcus traktuje was jak jakieś gwiazdy. Chcę tylko pokazać ci gdzie jest twoje miejsce: w piasku, blisko ziemi. - Blondynka mówiła a każdy jej gest wyrażał ogromną niechęć do dziewczyny z innej rzeczywistości. Mutantka robiła wszystko, aby nie dać się jej sprowokować. Spokojnie podniosła paczkę z chodnika i ruszyła przed siebie. Kobieta o krótkich włosach znów zastąpiła jej drogę.

- Nie wiem co zrobiłaś Marcusowi, ale mnie nie oszukasz. Nie wiem jeszcze co tutaj robisz, ale to na pewno nic dobrego. Zdemaskuję cię.

- Dziewczyno, ja wcale nie prosiłam się do tego obozu, ani w ogóle do tego świata! Pomagam wam tylko dlatego, że dzięki temu będę mogła wrócić do domu! Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka i nie prowokuj mnie więcej. Nie mamy czasu na takie pierdoły!

- Jeszcze się zobaczymy. I wtedy nie będę się powstrzymywać. - Blondynka odsunęła się od Wicked wyjmując nóż. Mutantka przywołała do siebie trzy widmowe postacie. Uśmiechnęła się zwycięsko.

- Ja też nie będę się powstrzymywać. - oznajmiła.

Shola Inkosi używał wytwarzane przez swoje ciało potężne wyładowania telekinetyczne, aby burzyć budynki pozostawione przez opuszczających teren rebeliantów. Wszystkie niszczone przez niego obiekty były opuszczone, dlatego chłopak mógł nie tłumić siły swoich uderzeń. Stare obozowisko znikało w bardzo szybkim tempie pozostawiając za sobą tumany pyłu, kurzu i gruzów. Starsza, siwa kobieta, goszcząca młodych mutantów w swym domu patrzyła na dzieło destrukcji ze łzami w oczach. Kiedy Shola przerwał swe działania, aby odpocząć przez chwilę, kobieta podeszła do niego wolnym krokiem.

- Dziękuję za twoją pomoc. - powiedziała.

- Nie mogę patrzeć jak miejsce w którym mieszkałam zamienia się w rumowisko. - dodała po chwili.

- Nie cieszy się pani, że wreszcie będzie pani mogła mieszkać gdzieś, gdzie jest bezpiecznie? - spytał murzyn.

- Cieszę się. Cieszę się głównie ze względu Natalie i innych młodych ludzi, którzy nie pamiętają niczego poza tym brudnym obozowiskiem, gdzie nie mieli prawdziwego dzieciństwa a zamiast oglądać jasne Słońce w dzień i piękne gwiazdy w nocy, patrzyli na mury tamtej przeklętej metropolii rzucającej na nasze domy wieczny cień. Oni wszyscy są pełni nadziei czekając na spotkanie tego, co czeka na nich za polem siłowym otaczającym miasto, ale ja nie jestem już na tyle młoda by podzielać ich entuzjazm. Tutaj, pośród tych wszystkich śmieci, nie mieliśmy luksusów, ale przynajmniej mieliśmy nasz mały kraj, namiastkę wolności. A miejsce do którego się wybieramy istnieje tylko w opowieściach i snach nas wszystkich.

- Uważa pani, że nie ma Ocean City? Myśli pani, że to tylko legenda?

- Miasto pewnie istnieje... ale mam przeczucie, że jest takie same jak to za tymi przeklętymi murami.

Kobieta odpowiedziała patrząc na wznoszące się ponad obozem ściany, za którymi leżały fundamenty wielkiej metropolii. Uśmiechnęła się.

- Nie będę cię już dalej zanudzać. Masz jeszcze tyle pracy do zrobienia. Nie słuchaj starej baby i myśl o tym w jaki sposób odnaleźć drogę do swojego domu. Ja muszę zaopiekować się Natalie. Będzie mnie potrzebowała przez ten czas. - oznajmiła udając się w kierunku portu.

Tymczasem Callisto oraz Marcus i towarzysząca mu kobieta rozmawiali ze sobą nieopodal opuszczonego budynku mieszczącego jeszcze dość niedawno kwaterę dowództwa rebeliantów.

- Za kilka godzin wyruszamy. Możesz jeszcze zmienić zdanie i lecieć z nami na poszukiwanie Ocean City. Twoja grupa nie powinna być pozbawiona przywódcy. - zaproponował mężczyzna.

- Nie jest. Shola doskonale nadaje się do tego zadania. Kiedy nie będzie mnie w pobliżu sam, będzie musiał podejmować decyzje nie patrząc na moje przyzwolenie. Muszę wracać na górę. - odpowiedziała mutantka.

- Muszę odnaleźć Magneto i Karimę i razem z nimi wrócić do mojej rzeczywistości. - dodała.

- To twoja decyzja. Pamiętaj o tym, że nie będzie łatwo.

- Nie myślałam, że będzie.

- Callisto, jak będziesz już gotowa do wyprawy to pokażę ci miejsce w którym można przejść przez mur i dostać się do wewnętrznej części miasta, tam gdzie mieszczą się fundamenty wszystkich wież mieszkalnych. Chcę abyś zabrała ze sobą Xiriel. - brodacz przedstawił stojącą obok siebie kobietę o jasnej cerze, niebieskich oczach i włosach zakrytych przez niebieską tkaninę.

- Ona jest z jedną z nielicznych osób znających drogę przez labirynt jakim są fundamenty miasta Wybrańców. Jej pomoc na pewno ci się przyda a poza tym, kiedy dwie osoby wykonują jakieś zadanie to jest dużo większa szansa, że przynajmniej jedna z nich wykona je do końca.

- Dobrze. Jeśli będzie mogła za mną nadążyć. - odparła jednooka kobieta. Xiriel spojrzała na nią surowym wzrokiem.

- Możemy ścigać się w drodze na górę, jeśli takie jest twoje życzenie. - powiedziała.

- Mam nadzieję, że szybko się ze sobą dogadacie. Obie macie ważne sprawy do załatwienia tam na górze i bez współpracy wasza podróż skończy się bardzo szybko.

- Nie miałam zamiaru nikogo urażać. To moje poczucie humoru. - oznajmiła jednooka.

- Rozumiem korzyści płynące ze współpracy. - odparła blada dziewczyna.

Tymczasem w równoległej rzeczywistości Charles Xavier, Amelia Voght, Book oraz odnaleziona przez nich Carmella Unscione przebywali w szpitalu w którym pracowała ruda kobieta. Profesor czekał w jednym z małych pokojów będącym prawdopodobnie miejscem odpoczynku lekarzy. Był tam całkowicie sam, jednakże wkrótce dołączyła do niego Amelia. Patrzyła na mężczyznę podejrzliwie, ale to on pierwszy zaczął rozmowę.

- Jak ona się czuje? - zapytał.

- Śpi. Zatruła się czymś i to bardzo osłabiło jej organizm. Ale nic jej nie zagraża. To raczej my powinniśmy się bać, kiedy ona odzyska przytomność.

- Dobrze. Możemy zacząć poszukiwania następnych członków twojej drużyny. Zaraz powiadomię Book i razem odnajdziemy Kleinstocków.

- Charles. Nigdzie się nie ruszę dopóki mi czegoś nie wytłumaczysz.

- Tak? - Łysy mężczyzna był zdziwiony zachowaniem jego znajomej.

- To wszystko co się tutaj działo odkąd wróciliśmy z chorą Carmellą... to wszystko jest zbyt dziwne żeby było jedynie zbiegiem okoliczności. Lekarze nie zadawali mi żadnych pytań co do tożsamości Carmelli, wykonywali posłusznie wszystkie moje polecenia... zgodzili się bez chwili zastanowienia na położenie Unscione w sali przeznaczonej dla ważnych ludzi. A teraz to... siedzisz sobie w pokoju dla lekarzy chociaż jesteś tylko gościem i nikt przez kilka godzin nie zapytał dlaczego. Co więcej nikt nie zaglądnął tutaj odkąd się tu pojawiłeś. Co tu się dzieje Charles?

Profesor milczał patrząc się na ścianę okrytą białymi tapetami.

- Zapewniłem nam potrzebną nam dyskrecję. - odparł po chwili.

- Czy oznacza to, że ty kontrolujesz tych ludzi? Tak po prostu?

Xavier znów milczał nie chcąc odpowiadać na pytania kobiety.

- Charles, powiedz mi chociaż ilu jest pod twoją kontrolą. Proszę.

- Każdy kto wchodzi na to piętro. - Xavier oznajmił bardzo niechętnie, odwracając głowę w kierunku okna.

- Całe piętro? Czy ty sobie zdajesz sprawę co to oznacza? Czy nie zauważasz tego, że zachowujesz się teraz dokładnie tak jak on?

- Czas jest dla nas krytyczny. Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na pomyłkę, jeśli chcemy sprowadzić moich studentów do tej rzeczywistości. To co zrobiłem było najszybszym rozwiązaniem.

- Ale zupełnie nie pasującym do twojej filozofii życiowej! Kontrolować ludzi jak jakieś automaty tylko po to by pomogli ci w spełnieniu celu? Zachowujesz się dokładnie tak jak Magneto.

- Życie moich podopiecznych jest zagrożone. Zrobię wszystko, by im pomóc i sprowadzić ich tutaj.

- On tak samo tłumaczył sobie wszystkie okropności których dokonał.

- Gdy podążyłaś jego ścieżką, jakoś ci to nie przeszkadzało.

- Charles... nie mam teraz ochoty na rozpamiętywanie przeszłości. Nie będę ci przeszkadzać w tym co zamierzasz, ale zanim zrobisz następny krok, przypomnij sobie do czego doprowadziło go takie myślenie i działanie.

- Amelio, bądź gotowa na transport siebie i mnie do miejsca pobytu Kleinstocków, jak tylko razem z Book dowiemy się gdzie przebywają. - Profesor Xavier zakończył rozmowę całkowicie zmieniając temat. Nie miał zamiaru dyskutować aspektu moralnego jego planów z kobietą należącą kiedyś do grupy ludzi fanatycznie oddanych ideologii Magneto.

- Jak chcesz... teraz widzę doskonale dlaczego nie chciałeś mieszać w to swoich X-Men. Oni by cię powstrzymali Charles. Za wszelką cenę. - Kobieta wyszła z pokoju zostawiając mężczyznę samego ze swoimi myślami.

Nastał wieczór a wraz z nim dobiegały końca wszystkie prace związane z załadunkiem rzeczy należących do mieszkańców obozu na pokład maszyny latającej szykującej się do startu w jednym z doków portu zrujnowanego miasta. Wszyscy młodzi mutanci odpoczywali przy zapalonym ognisku a wkrótce dołączyła do nich również Callisto. Kobieta wiedziała, że niedługo miała się rozstać ze swoją grupą i nie mogła ich już dalej chronić. Obawiała się o ich przyszłość, ale wiedziała, że nie mogła zabrać ze sobą żadnego z nich. Miasto za murami było zbyt niebezpieczne dla przybyszy z innego świata, chociaż odwiedzenie go było koniecznością.

- Marcus jest już na pokładzie statku. Za chwilę będziecie startować. - powiedziała patrząc na światła lśniące na kadłubie gigantycznej maszyny.

- Na mnie też pora... ona nie może się już doczekać. - dodała wskazując na Xiriel stojącą w pogrążonych w mroku ruinach obozowiska.

- Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz iść tam z kimś z nas? - spytał Shola.

- Rozmawialiśmy o tym i myślę, że ja mogłabym się tam dostać dużo szybciej. Skoro teleportowałam się z góry na dół, to jaki problem w zrobieniu tego w odwrotnej kolejności? - dodała Hub.

- To zbyt niebezpieczne. Wtedy to było jedyne rozwiązanie, ale teraz nie pozwolę ci ryzykować materializacji w jakieś skale albo budynku.

- Tam na górze jest Magneto i Karima... my też chcemy im pomóc. - powiedział Freakshow.

- Dokładnie. Wszyscy jesteśmy X-Men, prawda? Dlaczego mamy uciekać przed zagrożeniami? Dlaczego mamy pomagać nieznajomym zamiast członkom grupy? - zapytała Wicked.

- Wiem, że wszyscy jesteście na tyle odważni, aby iść ze mną i nie musicie mi tego udowadniać. Ale tam na górze będę potrzebowała działać w ukryciu a zdolności większości z was nie należą do najcichszych. A poza tym obiecałam Xavierowi was chronić a nie narażać na śmierć. Na statku będzie z wami setka innych ludzi i jestem pewna, że wasza podróż nie będzie wycieczką! Jestem pewna, że będziecie mogli wykazać się swoim bohaterstwem. A teraz idźcie już, bo oni odlecą bez was jeśli się nie pośpieszycie!

Przez chwilę mutanci nie odzywali się do siebie, nie mogąc pogodzić się z decyzją ich przywódczyni. W końcu jednak zrozumieli, że nie zmienią jej decyzji.

- Uważaj na siebie. - powiedział Freakshow.

- Sprowadź ich z powrotem. - dodała Hub. Shola i Wicked pożegnali się z Callisto milcząco, jednocześnie udając się w kierunku portu, gdzie odbywały się ostateczne przygotowania do poderwania statku powietrznego z powierzchni morza. Xiriel zbliżyła się do jednookiej kobiety.

- Jesteś już gotowa? - spytała. Callisto nie odpowiadała jej przez chwilę patrząc na oddalających się przyjaciół. W końcu ruszyła w przeciwną stronę.

- Jestem. Pokaż mi gdzie jest to wejście. - odparła chłodno. Obie kobiety udały się w miejsce wskazane przez bladoskórą znajomą Johna Marcusa. Po minięciu ruin obozu i placu na którym był zgromadzony różnorodny złom nie nadający się do zabrania na pokład statku powietrznego, dotarły do metalowej ściany zagrodzonej przez drewniane skrzynie i beczki.

- To tutaj. - powiedziała Xiriel. Po chwili zastanowienia podeszła do jednej z beczek z zamiarem przesunięcia jej w inne miejsce.

- Na co czekasz? Pomóż mi usunąć to wszystko sprzed wejścia! - Dodała po chwili. Czarnowłosa mutantka spełniła jej prośbę i także zabrała się za usuwanie przeszkód stojących przed wejściem do wewnętrznej części miasta. Kiedy kobiety skończyły swoją pracę, przed ich oczami ukazały się stalowe drzwi zamknięte na kłódkę. Xiriel wyjęła z kieszeni klucz pokazując go Callisto.

- Za tymi drzwiami kończy się strefa chroniona przez pole siłowe naszego obozu. Kiedy przejdziemy przez bramę, będziemy zdane tylko i wyłącznie na siebie, bo tam na górze nie znajdzie się nikt, kto mógłby nam pomóc. Mam nadzieję, że wiesz na co się zdecydowałaś. - oznajmiła.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Ale nie mam też wyboru. Tam na górze zostali członkowie mojej drużyny.

- Podziwiam twoją lojalność. Najtrudniejszy będzie dla nas pierwszy etap naszej wędrówki. Za drzwiami znajdują się takie same ruiny jak te w których mieścił się nasz obóz, ale dodatkowo stoją tam fundamenty wielkiego miasta. Nie myślę tutaj o jakiejś prostej konstrukcji z jednym korytarzem i drogą prowadzącą na górę, ale raczej o prawdziwym labiryncie do którego nie istnieją żadne mapy. To miejsce jest mroczne i nieprzyjazne dla każdego kto przez nie podróżuje. Jego architektura sama w sobie zdaje się być stworzoną tylko po to, aby zagubić swego gościa, na zawsze uwięzić go w swoim wnętrzu, sprawić aby nigdy nie odnalazł celu swej wędrówki. Mówię tutaj o drzwiach prowadzących w przepaść, schodach biegnących donikąd i wszechobecnym wietrze szepczącym coś niezrozumiałego i przerażającego zarówno za dnia jak i w nocy.

- Podziemia Nowego Yorku nie były zbyt miłym miejscem. A ja się w nich wychowałam. - odparła Callisto.

- To nie wszystko. Podziemia nie są puste. Są zamieszkane nie tylko przez duchy dawnych rezydentów miasta. Mieszkają tam ludzie zbyt szaleni, aby pozostawać z nami w obozie, ci którzy podążyli tam z własnej woli i ci którzy zostali tam zesłani przez Marcusa za różne zbrodnie. Ale najgorsze jest to, że to miejsce jest śmietnikiem metropolii. Nie mam na myśli zwykłych odpadów, które produkuje wielkie miasto, chociaż miejsca ich utylizacji także tam są i być może będą jedyną drogę na górne piętra, ale raczej żywe odpady. Ofiary nieudanych eksperymentów szaleńców z Instytutu Nauki. Te zdeformowane kreatury są pełne nienawiści do każdego kogo spotykają na swej drodze. - Callisto wysłuchała wypowiedzi kobiety do końca po czym sama się odezwała.

- Xiriel, jeśli tam jest tak potwornie to dlaczego zdecydowałaś się iść ze mną? Nie mogę tego zrozumieć. Ja muszę tam iść, bo tam są moi przyjaciele, ale ty? Twoje miejsce powinno być przy boku rebeliantów. Nie pragnęłaś razem z nimi ruszyć na poszukiwania Ocean City?

- Nie jestem jedną z nich. Byłam tam tylko dlatego, że Marcus się mną zaopiekował. Tak naprawdę należę do tych co mieszkają tam, na górze...

- To dlaczego twierdzisz, że nie znajdziemy tam nikogo kto mógłby nam pomóc? - Callisto zdziwiła się odpowiedzią kobiety. Xiriel zdjęła z głowy chustę odsłaniając swe długie, białe włosy i spiczaste uszy.

- Urodziłam się jak jedna z Wybranych, ale nie jestem już wśród nich mile widziana. Tam na górze wyznaczono nagrodę za moją głowę. Tak najprawdopodobniej się stało. On jest do tego zdolny. Pomimo tego muszę wrócić na górę, bo podobnie jak ty mam tam kogoś na kim mi zależy i z kim chciałabym załatwić pewną bardzo starą sprawę.

- Dobrze. W takim razie musimy tam iść. - Callisto oznajmiła przeczuwając, że obecność Xiriel mogła na nią sprowadzić dodatkowe kłopoty.

W tym samym czasie, wielki statek powietrzny ugościł na swym pokładzie wszystkich rebeliantów a także grupę młodych mutantów z innego świata. Jego silniki były gotowe do pracy a napęd antygrawitacyjny unosił go znacznie wyżej niż do tej pory, tak wysoko, że żadna z jego powierzchni nie dotykała wody z zatoki. John Marcus siedział na fotelu w centrum dowodzenia okrętu a jego najbliżsi pracownicy sprawdzali gotowość wszystkich pokładowych komputerów. Mężczyzna zwrócił się do jednej z kobiet siedzących za panelem sterowniczym.

- Czy mamy możliwość połączenia się z systemem głośników w całym statku? - spytał.

- Nie ma pewności czy ze wszystkimi, ale mamy dostęp do większości pokładów. - odparła dziewczyna.

- Dobrze. Mam do przekazania ważną wiadomość.

- Proszę mówić. Komunikacja została otwarta. - odpowiedziała kobieta. Marcus zastanawiał się krótką chwilę po czym zaczął swą przemowę.

- Przyjaciele. Dzisiaj zaczyna się dla nas nowy dzień, dzień na który czekaliśmy od wielu lat, dzień w którego nadejście wielu z nas nie wierzyło. Dzisiaj opuszczamy przeklęte miejsce w jakim przyszło nam żyć i wyruszamy na poszukiwania naszej Ziemi Obiecanej. Dzisiaj rozpoczynamy naszą podróż do Ocean City, miejsca w którym każdy z nas będzie mógł żyć w spokoju, nie obawiając się, że żołnierze Kolektywu wtargną do naszych domów w najmniej spodziewanym momencie. Nasza podróż będzie trudna, pełna zagrożeń, bo ludzie z miasta nad nami mogą zechcieć nas zniszczyć, tylko po to aby dostać Natalie. Musimy spodziewać się, że już w pierwszym etapie naszej wędrówki zostaniemy zaatakowani. Nie powinniśmy się obawiać, bo mamy ze sobą niezwykłych przyjaciół a zdolnościach równych tym dysponowanym przez wybrańców. Pamiętajmy o tym, żeby wspomóc ich w godzinie największej potrzeby. Życzę wam wszystkim szczęśliwego dotarcia do Ocean City i proszę, aby Natalie była dla was najważniejsza. Musicie chronić ją za wszelką cenę, bo tylko ona jest zdolna do starcia ze złem, które zniszczyło naszą planetę.

Wszyscy rebelianci słuchali swego przywódcy z mniejszą lub większą uwagą, również członkowie grupy Excalibur, zgromadzeni w jednym z pomieszczeń a także mała Natalie przebywająca pod opieką Mary. Każdy z nich wiązał nadzieję z miejscem do którego miał trafić po podróży a jednocześnie obawiał się tego co czekało poza polem siłowym chroniącym miasto. Wielka maszyna uniosła się jeszcze wyżej niż dotychczas a następnie ruszyła w kierunku morza. Pole siłowe chroniące ją miało częstotliwość idealnie pasującą do pola otaczającego zatokę, dlatego maszyna bez problemu przeszła przez nie jakby było zwykłą mgłą unoszącą się nad opuszczonym portem.

W tym samym czasie Kanzar przebywający w swym gabinecie został zaalarmowany przez jednego ze swoich ludzi.

- Lordzie Kanzar! Jeden ze statków bojowych opuścił granice miasta w okolicach starego portu.

- Czy były przewidywane jakieś manewry? - spytał zdziwiony mężczyzna.

- Nie. Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. - odparł żołnierz.

- Czy sprawdziliście sygnaturę energetyczną maszyny?

- Nie.

- No to na co czekacie?

Zdenerwowany żołnierz przez chwilę milczał po czym oznajmił:

- Wprowadziliśmy dane do węzła komputerów. Zaraz otrzymamy odpowiedź.

Po niewielkim czasie oczekiwania na wyniki mężczyzna odezwał się przejętym głosem.

- Mamy dane maszyny. Ale to niemożliwe... to numer pojazdu, który straciliśmy podczas wojny z rebeliantami. Jak to...

Kanzar wyłączył połączenie z żołnierzem. Wstał z fotela, jednocześnie podchodząc do okna.

- Przecież to oczywiste ty idioto. - pomyślał.

- Rebelianci. - powiedział na głos po czym wrócił do biurka. Uruchomił kilka połączeń wideo.

- Oddział 12. Odkryto działalność rebeliantów w obrębie miasta. Powtarzam, odkryto działalność rebeliantów w obrębie miasta. Dokładne informacje o ich pozycji znajdują się w węźle komputerowym we wiadomości o nieautoryzowanym uruchomieniu statku bojowego poza barierą miasta. Oddział AS-2, Odkryto działalność rebeliantów w obrębie miasta. Szczegóły w komunikacie dla Oddziału 12. W tym samym czasie w jednym z wielkich białych wieżowców, rozległ się alarm a z głośników dobiegły słowa komunikatu wydanego przez Lorda Kanzara. Żołnierze ubrani w szare mundury zostali oderwani od codziennych zajęć i zmuszeni do stawienia się do hangaru gdzie czekały na nich ich pojazdy. Wielka przestrzeń zajęta była przez skutery, smukłe samoloty o lśniącej powierzchni i kilka większych statków transportowych. Wkrótce wszystkie pojazdy opuściły wieżę niczym rój metalowych owadów. W innym miejscu z głośników rozległ się skrzypiący dźwięk. Rzesze insektoidów nasłuchiwały go z uwagą, aby chwilę później bardzo szybko udać się w głąb swego gniazda. Jeden za drugim wchodziły do wnętrz swych zielonych, organicznych pojazdów transportowych a ich dowódcy wydawali rozkazy językiem pełnym zgrzytów i trzasków.

Kanzar uruchomił ostatnie połączenie, tym razem prywatne, nie należące do wojskowej linii.

- Almea, rebelianci opuszczają miasto. Skontaktuj się z zaufanymi ludźmi z okolic krańca miasta i wyślij ich w koordynaty, które ci prześlę. Musicie złapać tamtą dziewczynkę żywą. I bądźcie ostrożni bo może tam być więcej obcych obdarzonych zdolnościami. - powiedział przerywając połączenie ze znajomą kobietą.


End file.
